GOING UNDER II
by Sunshine and SMiles
Summary: it's not just a love story. It's a steal-the-kiss, kick-his-crotch, bully-quarrel-try-to-kill-each-other, tell-white-lies, get-drunk-and-confess and a-bastard-brat love story. But I kinda like that story—our story—which… is not finished yet.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: Owkaaaayyyyy! So here's the first real chapter, I'm very very sorry! sobs huhuhuhu. I was just not very pleased with what I wrote, and I was thinking, "Gosh, is this Going UNder? I think it's not..." so I breathed, and then wrote again. Thank you guys for the support, I love you all. You're helping me to think more, and I really appreciate it!**

**So here's a prologue drabble~~~3. A short one, and...I hope you like it!**

**PS: I disclaim Gakuen Alice, I just own the crazy plot. :)**

* * *

**| PROLOGUE |**

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I bit my lower lip in disappointment when I saw the score. I didn't even hit the target in my expected places while the bastard beside me? He just made a perfect score.

"Bullets!" I yelled, expecting it to be a little louder because of the protective earpiece covering my auricles. But instead of a magazine of bullet, I felt a new gun handed to me. When I turn to give the handler a glare, well… he just pulled me by the waist and kissed me on my… lips.

He pulled down the earpieces. "Shoot…" he said when our lips departed, and I did.

"WHOA! Bull's eye!" I can hear Tsubasa cheering and laughing.

I can only roll my eyes at him—at Natsume Hyuuga. "Bastard." I muttered.

"Death glares can't kill me, _Mrs. Hyuuga…_" he told me just before leaving. I really can't believe the arrogance of that guy! But what can I do? I have to get used to it by now since he's my… husband.

How did it happen, you ask?

Well, he just stole my first kiss, then I kicked him on his crotch, and then the next day, it was announced on my face that I will go on a mission… and I have to marry him. Of course it didn't end there. I have to go through hell with him, and then he just turned into some kind of a likable jerk, then I… fell in love with him. It wasn't easy to admit it at first since falling in love him is like falling in love with Shrek. He's also sick that time so we're in denial until he almost died and since he didn't actually died, he played silly pranks on me until he finally showed up and told me to "marry him or he'll drag me to the altar to make me marry him…". The arrogance!

Now how about that kind of love story? Actually it's not just a love story. It's a steal-the-kiss, kick-his-crotch, bully-quarrel-try-to-kill-each-other, tell-white-lies, get-drunk-and-confess and a-bastard-brat love story.

But I kinda like that story—our story—which… is not finished yet.

* * *

**Preview to Chapter 1:**

"Say another word about that crap 'love' thing and I'll kill Hyuuga with my rocket." She warned me. See? She's so bitter.

"At least if Hyuuga died, I'll be a widow, but you?" I chuckled, "You're gonna be an old maid if Ruka fails to recover…" then I continued laughing. But I stopped when…

_"Found target. Launching missiles in five… four… three… two… one…"_

OH MY GOD SHE REALLY— My eyes are now bulging, and I'm seriously shaking as I dial the bastard's number. It kept on ringing but no one answers. "Hotaru!" I finally yelled. "You're serious!"

"I didn't say I'm kidding." She smirked.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**I'd be so inspire to write again, so please?**

**Thank you (^_^)**

**V**


	2. Collide

**A/N: Yo Guys! I'm sorry for suddenly pulling out the chapters that I've already uploaded. I just didn't feel so right… so… I revised. Anyway, here's the new one, which is the combi of the chapters. And… I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 Collide**

* * *

"C'mon, you shouldn't be so mad at him for forgetting the crab brain ice cream as the dessert!"

"Mi—kan!" she heaved a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. "The guy should know all the details if he wants to court me because _I don't have the hobby_ of involving idiots with me." She coldly said.

"Aww… you're having a Lover's Quarrel! Congratulations!" I exclaimed, really delighted. Who wouldn't be? I mean, a lover's quarrel, in other's perspective is a no—no, but guys, this is Hotaru—the cold, bitter, and romance-phobic—and her love-life! A Lover's Quarrel is an improvement.

"Say another word about that crap 'love' thing and I'll kill Hyuuga with my rockets." She warned me. See? She's so bitter.

"At least if Hyuuga died, I'll be a widow, but you?" I chuckled, "You're gonna be an old maid if Ruka fails to recover…" then I continued laughing. But I stopped when…

"_Found target. Launching missiles in five… four… three… two… one…"_

OH MY GOD SHE REALLY— My eyes are now bulging, and I'm seriously shaking as I dial the bastard's number. It kept on ringing but no one answers. "Hotaru!" I finally yelled. "You're serious!"

"I didn't say I'm kidding." She smirked.

Finally, my call was picked up. "Natsume? Hello—"

"Hey—"

"Are you still alive?"

"NO, not really. I'm not talking to you now, right?" he sarcastically answered. =_=

"Yeah, dude. Unfortunately, you're still a living bastard. Thanks for notifying me of your existence." I was about to hang up but he suddenly talked.

"Tell Imai that her rockets won't work on me. She might need to hire the Avengers to kill me. Goodluck to her." And then he ended the call.

"Whatta bastard! I should be the one to hang up because I'm the one who called. Arg! Abnormal people!" I'm actually talking to myself.

"At least we're abnormal in the positive way, but you?" now she's the one who's chuckling darkly. Oh the wheel of life! "You're abnormal in the stupid way. Maybe you should book a trip to heaven and ask God why." And then she went back to work.

"Alright, you're the genius, you're the beautiful one, take it all, I'm no one at all…" I dramatically told her, waving a hand for an effect.

"Well, you're the one who told him where I was…" She said I kept watching her while she's making her new invention, it's a phone but I don't know what new features she's working on.

"Uh-huh." I answered as I pick up the screws to hand her, and then she turned to face me. "He's almost hysterical. Said he can't track you anywhere so I gave him the possible places you run to when you're out of your mind. Also…" I paused to breath. "I was worried too. Well, who won't be? You're gone for days, for God's sake!"

"Then it's your fault why Bunny-guy's in the hospital." She coldly retorted. Ruka's been admitted to a hospital yesterday because he went to check on Hotaru. I gave him the address of this lab, forgetting to warn him about the boxer robots and the morbid androids who guards the place.

"Now it's my fault?" I hysterically murmured to myself. I know I can't win on arguments with her anyway.

"Of course it's your fault." She retorted. I'm not surprised that she heard it considering the elephant ears that she's wearing right now.

"I'm sorry…" I sincerely said. I know she's also worried about Ruka. She even brought him to the hospital and really scolded me for my stupidity.

She smiled back, "Apology accepted." My heart's fluttering with joy. Somehow, Hotaru changed from her expressionless and violent—

_BOOOGSH! BAKAAAAAAAAA!_

Right. It's SO STUPID to think that she changed, or will ever change!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at her. She was blowing the tip of her baka gun in a James-Bond's-leading-lady way.

"Your offering, for me to accept your apology." Then she went back to work. :'( That hurts. Awwwwwch.

After some minutes, her phone rang. She's so concentrated with her work so I picked it up for her. "This is Hotaru Imai's line, can I help you?"

"This is Shizune Yamanouchi from the Hana-Hime Den. This is urgent, can I speak with Imai please?" the other line said.

"Just a moment…" I replied at once and handed Hotaru the phone, "Hotaru, it's Shizune-nee-sama. She said it's urgent."

Hotaru took the phone and listened while I kept myself busy looking at her blue prints which, of course, I cannot understand.

"I'm coming right now…" she said. I looked up at her, confused by her bothered expression. "Yes, yes. Don't worry, I will." Then she hung up. "I'm going out, Mikan…" she said in haste.

"Is something wrong?" I can't help asking, I'm starting to be bothered, too. Hotaru's usually expressionless unless something's really bothering her. So this time, as I watch her open drawers, and then close it without getting anything and walk around tensely, I can say that there's something wrong. She stopped then took out an old notebook, found the page and tore it. She kept it in her pocket and grabbed her coat. I was ready to leave with her so we immediately headed for the door.

"I'm sorry you can't come with me." She said.

I'm seriously taken aback. "Why not?" I asked her.

"I'll call you soon, okay? This is some complicated matter, but I'll tell you anyway as soon as everything's clear." She said, sliding into the driver's seat of her car.

I just nodded. I know it doesn't mean that I'm a disturbance. Sometimes each department holds jobs that are totally separated from the other department and are not subject to publicity. But since we're best pals, we often end up telling each other about those craps. We just can't keep secrets from each other. And anyway, I trust Hotaru.

"You take care…" I told her. "Goodluck."

She fastened her seatbelt then glanced at me with a smile, "Thanks." Then she drove away. I made my way too inside my car and made my way out of Hotaru's sanctuary. I'm done with my schedule and I think I already had a long day with that crap modeling for a new perfume ad. I even saw Kaname's face again, it made me feel bad. I don't mean 'bad' like I want to puke. What I'm actually saying is… that kind of feeling you get when you remember something that you _really_ wanna forget.

God, why am I so disoriented! Not _again_ that I want to forget him, it's just that… I want to forget that I ever had feelings for him and the sorts.

Actually, I'm having issues with Natsume when it comes to the 'may-you-rest-in-peace' old-epic-fail-love-story-of-mine, like duh! As if there was something between Kaname and me before? Halur, world, I didn't even become his girlfriend, for the dead's sake so why is that bastard so obnoxiously jealous with that guy whose already six feet under the ground? And how many times should I repeat that he's dead?

_You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder…_

I'm actually singing so loud, and I'm enjoying it but I have to pick up the call, because it's my ringing tone.

"Mikan!" a screeching voice greeted, well, if you call it a greeting. Guess who? It's Permy.

"Yo, Medusa, what's up?" I answered her, still with my eyes on the road.

"Don't Medusa me, you freaking brat, Natsume's in his car with a chic! Ow-em-gee, I wish I'm hallucinating, but I'm not. I'm gonna send you a picture!" and with that she hung up. Wait, did I get that right? Natsume's with a—

"Darn you Hyuuga. You bloody bastard!" I absent-mindedly muttered as I open the MMS I just received on my phone. I always see fireworks whenever I see him but this time, the fireworks exploded right on my face. Maybe I stepped on the accelerator a little too hard that I'm speeding way beyond the speed limit now as I reach the end of the city in no time and made a curve to enter Hyuuga's vast land in the next town. Yeah, I've been living with him for almost a year now, because we're _married_.

I'm in time. His car's just about to enter the parking lot when I sped up to crush his car's rear. I can see him glance through his rear view mirror, then to his side mirror and went out of his car. I went out too.

He's got his usual blank face when he greeted me. "Is that how you greet your hus—"

I didn't let him finish. I took one of my heels and threw it at him which he dodged but the other heel that I threw just after first one made a full landing on his face. _Bull's eye!_ He let out a pained and pissed sound. I darted inside his black-and-white glass house while trailed after me.

"Alright, what's this all about?" he calmly asked. Geez, he can even act as if he knows nothing about his _little act_ of infidelity. I took the phone out of my pocket and almost slammed it on his face. "This is all about _this._" I said through gritted teeth. I waited for an explanation but nothing came out from him and he's got the same poker face expression for almost forever.

"Well?" I finally cut the silence, while inside my head, I'm plotting on what to throw at him next. It can be the cushion (no, so soft), or the remote (too small), or the vase—

"That's my sister." He simply said as he slumped himself on the couch.

"What!" Yeah, it was like—sister? Did he ever mention a sister to me before? What lame excuse is that?

"Are you not cleaning your ears lately Polka? That girl on your paparazzi photo is my sister." He replied. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, still in doubt.

"Oh, really?" I challengingly asked him with eyebrows raised in high arcs, but then he handed me his phone indicating an incoming call from a girl—which happens to be the same girl in the MMS I received from Sumire. I answered it.

"_Oi onii-chan! Listen, I can't make it at dinner so reserve another night a week from tonight and I'll see you and my new nee-chan, okay? Buh-bye!"_

"So unfortunately, you're not going to meet her tonight…" he said as he took his phone from my hand. He just stood there looking right down at me and all I can do is roll my eyes at him. I closed my mouth as I decided not to subject myself to any more ridicule. Darn you Permy, and darn me for believing. "But you have to pay with what you just did… I mean, throwing your shoes at me, and making Imai send me blasting rockets…" he said with his usual arrogant teasing tone.

"Alright, my fault…" I raised both of my hands in surrender, "I'm sorry."

He let out a smirk—that one which makes me crazy. "I'm glad you're jealous." He proudly said, closing the distance between us. I just noticed that it's still dark inside since we proceeded on the argument and totally forgot about turning the lights on. The only source of vision-aid by now is the pavement lamps outside and with this closeness, I can smell his scent already, it's shaking my hormones dementedly.

"I wasn't jealous…" I started to mock him. "I just don't want to be fooled, got it?" His arms tightened around me as he leaned his head on mine. We were like that for a moment with his eyes closed. And as I think about it, I knew I have the right to be jealous. Just look at this guy—his hair, his eyes, his face, and to think that he's all mine, then someone would just try to steal him?

C'mon, I don't want to kill someone.

I went nearer to him and gave him a smack on the lips. He smiled and opened his eyes. "Cunning brat. How dare you steal a kiss from me?"

"You can steal it back…" I gave him a smirk. He was about to kiss me when I ran inside until I reached the room. But he was fast too since he caught up in no time.

"There's an interest when I take back something stolen from me…" he whispered when he's already embracing me. I stomped on his foot, making him jump back. "Tss." He sounded out.

"I'm not that easy, bastard." I told him, laughing as I reach for the light switch but I was slapped by a pillow hard on my face. I can forget the light. I took the cushion instead and threw it at him which he dodged easily and went near me.

I threw a punch on him but he caught my hand and slightly twisted it but I was able to kick him on his stomach. He took my arms and twisted it behind me but I elbowed him on the right side of his waist hard enough to loosen his grip on me then I slapped him on his cheek. We wrestled for almost half an hour while laughing until he caught both my arms and entangle my legs with his giving me no escape, and then let us fall on the bed.

"Alright Reddie, you win…" I told him in between laughter. He leaned his head on mine, his sweat's dripping but he's chuckling too.

"I'm taking back that kiss…" He said when he looked up and our eyes met. _Oh no. Don't use those eyes on me..._

I lose. My eyes just closed its self in contrast to my lips which automatically received his kiss. He's not taking back anything from me, but giving me more. I felt his lips tracing his hands on my cheeks, on my jaw, on my neck. And I can feel his soft hair as I brush it with my hands. His lips went back to mine and I can feel the cold night breeze against my skin getting colder and colder, and his breathe, his touch burns as it crawls on my body. We're kissing like… forever. It's as if we're memorizing each other with our lips and our passion. There was not a second when we let loose of each other, because with that every second, I fell even more in love with him… because those were the most precious seconds that we are one.

* * *

**Owwwkkkaaayy… so…what do yah think?**

**Please review**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Like and Love

**WWWWWhiiiii! I'm finally back with the next chapter! Thank God! Thank you also for reading, liking, sending reviews and adding the story to your favorites! That's flattering and all, thank you VERY VERY MUCH!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this one, too ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Like and Love**

* * *

_Can't you see? I beg and plead…_

Oh I'm also pleading…

'_Cause when your eyes light up the skies tonight, I know you'll gonna find your way back to me…_

It's not my job to light up the sky, you idiot song. "Ugh!" I whined 'brat-tily' to myself, burying my face harder onto the pillow. I'm still so sleepy and lazy to even shut the snoozing phone alarm off. And the drums started blasting…

_Can't you see? I beg and plead… 'Cause when your eyes light up the skies tonight, I know you'll gonna find your way back to me. If it's me, that you don't need… Then when the lights go out tonight I know you'll never gonna find your way…_

"Alright I'm getting up!" I shouted at no one since Natsume's not here beside me anymore. Maybe he's up saving his (and mine too) stomach from a possible tummy-ache so he went down to make the breakfast himself, even if it's my turn to cook today. Fine, I'm not talented in cooking so even if it's a little insulting, I'm still letting him prepare the meal. Dopey-eyed, I glanced at the wall clock to see that I'm late again for work. Anyway, it's fine. I'm on leave for almost a week now because I'm having weirdly queasy and lazy mornings like now.

I flipped my phone open to read my messages since it has been beeping nonstop. Wow, it's like Permy's playing some Text-frenzy game that she flooded my inbox.

'_I'm gonna date Megane-sempai. I'm so boyless, I'm dying!'_ her message reads.

Really… this girl can live without a boy to play with. But to date a guy who can be as old as her father? Gross. I fingered the keypad to reply, '_You're making me puke!',_ and then I hit send. I don't mean that Megane-sempai's not a boyfriend-material but thinking about a candelight-dinner-with-Sumire-and-Megane's making my tummy lurch in ew-ness.

And I think, I'm really about to… crapin' vomit.

I rush to the bathroom but nothing came out from my mouth so I just proceeded with my bath. I try to think about feeling normal but the queasy feeling keeps on coming back. After dressing up, I went out of my room for breakfast, or brunch, as the girls call it.

Natsume was on the piano, playing a familiar tune but not singing. My steps became slower. I was so caught up, just staring at him like an idiot-fan who saw her music icon face-to-face for the first time. Why on earth is he so handsome!

He looked up and smiled. _Kyyyaaaaaaaaa. I'm melting!_ "You're so ugly when you smile…" I told him. It's because I still want to live, sanely, for the least.

"You don't have the right to call me ugly. You're monstrous than I." He retorted. See? That's how the day starts with us. I think I'm already infected with Natsume's bluntness and arrogance.

I went closer to him. He's still playing the tune which I forgot the title. "What's that song again?"

"Your ringing tone…" he said as he continued, but then he suddenly sang, "_...When we live between so many walls, that I can barely breathe. You say you just want someone, when I'm the only one you need…_

"_Can't you see? I beg and plead… 'Cause when your eyes light up the skies tonight, I know you'll gonna find your way back to me. If it's me, that you don't need… Then when the lights go out tonight I know you'll never gonna find your way…"_

"You change my Thunder ringtone, you bastard! That's my love-song for Thor!" I whined, but he just glared at me and continued playing.

"Thor huh?" he eyes me on the corner of his eye. "It's like telling me that you've got a crush on Jinno."

Jinno-kokak? Ew. "I like the person, not lightning, idiot!" I snapped at him with a roll-of-the-eye.

"Snap out of your crazy fantasies, brat. He'll just mistake you for an alien and hit you on the head with that hammer because you're so ugly. And besides," he smirked, shaking his head. "I'm way hotter than that dummy-god."

"Are you _now_ justifying yourself to me?" I asked him, chuckling. God, he's cute when he's jealous.

"Why should I? Even if you make all the blondies line-up," he shrugged, "I know you'll pick up the hottest of them all…"

"Whoa, Reddie!" I can't believe he's saying things such as those. "Or do you mean the most _bastard_ of them all?" I teased. He replied with a smirk—his signature one—vindicating his triumph on my attention, and my, ehem, love over those guys. I can't help looking at him and admire his beauty, which happens to be one of the sources of his vainglory, or should I call it outspoken conceit. It's like I don't wanna take my eyes off him for the rest of the day or forever. I know I sound weird but I don't know… There's something inside me that makes me keep doing this.

"Would you like to explain why you're looking at me like that?" he suddenly asked, and then he touched the last note.

The truth is, like what I'm saying in my head is that… I don't know. Maybe I just want to… "I want to eat." Alright what the hell was that?

He chuckled in response, "You think I'm something you can eat?"

Of course I can eat him. He's edible, isn't he? Delicious, Yummy, hot and spicy—dang! Thank God I caught myself before my tongue spill it all. I poked my own forehead. I'm being crazy again. And since I'm being ridiculous, I don't know how Natsume got here in front of me, with his arms around me. Sheesh, I felt nausea coming back to me.

"I think I'm having a headache…" I told him, though I didn't intend to.

He immediately placed a hand on my forehead, "Your temperature's normal, what's wrong?"

I kept my eyes closed while I'm still leaning on his chest. "Don't know. It's either fatigue or that crap message Permy sent me." I said as I sniff a lungful of his scent. "She said she's gonna date Megane-senpai. What the eych!"

Reddie smirked. "Maybe she can't find any other guy. Leave her alone."

"Koko was singing something like 'I love her half to death but she's killing me…' all afternoon. I even got an LSS of that song even if I don't know what it is. Maybe we should set them up on a date, what do you think?" I asked him, looking up to see his face for an answer.

"I think we should eat first and let them work it out." He said. I replied with a glare. "Anyway, it's already stressing you. Do you want me to cancel our date with Aoi?" He said, leading me to the dining table.

"Don't!" I protested. "Your sister is like Noda-Chi or something that we'll have a hard-time to book for another appointment. Plus," I look ravenously at the bread and the strawberry jam. He handed me one and a newly brewed coffee. "I don't want to give her an I'm-nervous-so-let's-meet-her-next-time impression." The coffee was heaven, as always but my stomach seems to not like it this time.

I bet Natsume noticed since he raised his eyebrows at me. "I think I like to have milk…" Wait, did I just say _milk?_

"I… thought you don't like milk, as in plain milk?" he surprisingly asked. I'm surprised too. I don't like milk but I think I like it now?

Then my stomach lurched as I took a bite on the bread. "I want sweet potatoes too, boiled, and apple pie, and—"

"Mikan!" he called out. I'm fluttered again as he called my name, since it sounds to me like he called me Aphrodite or Venus but this time I didn't have time to answer, my tummy just went in circus and I felt a rush of sour taste in my mouth so I rushed to the nearest comfort room. I just vomited. Oh my God, what's wrong with me? "Mikan…" he was almost whispering. His tone was as soothing as his warm hands caressing my back. It made me feel better.

"I'm good…" I told him after gargling.

"I think you need to be checked, and then we'll find a place to rewind okay?" He was using authoritative tones but he's obviously worried. I can't go against him, now. I'll just worry him more.

So that's it. We went for a check-up first on Subaru-nii's clinic and shopped for something to give Aoi, and then we went to that restaurant where we'll have to meet her.

"That bracelet…" he broke the silence inside the car. I raised my wrist and gave him an inquisitive look. "Where'd you got that?"

"Someone gave it to me years ago…" I answered curtly. I don't want to talk more about the giver.

"Is it Kaname Sonoh?" he asked again, eyes on the road.

"Yeah, but it was just a present. Nothing more."

He nodded. "Still like him?"

"He's dead…" I said with a sarcastic, hurt smile.

"Dude's dead but you're alive. I'm talking about the…"

"The what?" I snapped when his words seem to fade like he's unsure of saying them out loud.

"That feeling." He said with some hint of jealousy. I want to giggle for some reason, though it's a little bothering. Well, Natsume's blushing as if he's forced to admit farting in public. "Now what?"

I stopped thinking about the stinky thought. "I still like him…" I paused to look at him and how he will react. HE GLARED AT ME! My goodness. "Do you know that you glare like Narumi-sensei?"

"Disgusting! Don't ever compare me to that gay!" he retorted, which made me laugh.

"WHAHAHHA, exactly Reddie, that's my point!" I clapped my hands.

"How many times should I prove to you that I'm not gay?" he mockingly asked and this time, I'm the one who blushed. "Should I prove that again?"

I swallowed a whole amount of spittle when he leaned close. We've kissed so many times before but everytime he's doing the 'slow-mo', I start to shake inside as if it's my first kiss, yeah, all-over-again.

_BBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!_

Aw, shit Hyuuga! "You're driving! Moron!" I shouted, pushing him away from me. He made a fast drift to avoid hitting the car in front of us since we're on the wrong lane already. Sometimes this guy can be disgustingly flirty.

He heaved a deep sigh, making me turn to look at him again. "So you still like him…" he said, more like a statement than a question.

"Yep." And just before he gay-ingly roll his eyes again I snapped, "Just like. I love someone else." I felt a little 'shy' after what I just said. Geez, I'm so crappin' CORNY! He didn't make a sound either, instead he just smirked. I reached for the stereo to shoo away the awkward atmosphere but things can't just be worse and all I can do is… face-palm, if that's how they call that gesture.

'_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is you, being you, just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through…'_

"And you even added background music…" I can see him shaking his head, probably enjoying the moment. He even let out a slight grin, "Impressive creativity…" he jeeringly remarked. He finally turned to the parking space and stopped the engine.

"Shut up…" I whined and glared at him just before I slammed the door shut. I went in first since Reddie was left to fix something in the car.

On the farthest corner, facing the park, sat a black-haired girl in bob-cut. Her features seem familiar that it caught my attention. I slowly made my way to her, careful not to drag her attention.

I went closer to check but…

HEAVENS!

MY... NATSUME TURNED INTO A GIRL!

* * *

**Natsume as a girl? WHOAAAA…**

**Ahahahhahaha, can that be real? What do you think, cute people? **

**Please send your reviews, I love reading them! Thank you ^_^**


	4. Predicaments

**Owkaaayyy so some guys threw question with their reviews and I feel so responsible to answer them. First: Is Mikan Preggy? I don't know Whahhaahha! ^_ Next: what's the place where they will meet Aoi? Ahmm… it's below. Then: Have Mikan met Aoi before? Okay, lemme give yah some background on this. She did. She just forgot. The details will be given on the next chapters…and, if is it really Natsume? Well… let's see in here. Better have your guesses right or he'll burn you whahahhahahaha!**

**I'm sorry. I can't give you sensible answers since I think… Narumi-san possessed me. LOL**

**Another info: There's an asterisked name there. If you're from the Philippines, you'll be familiar but then I'll still give some of her vital background. That girl is a former matinee idol and married one of the most handsome guys in their times. They're so lovely to look at and the mass loved them since they're love-teams and they really got this chemistry. But then, after some years, a sad news broke… they got separated. When the girl was asked on an interview, she just cried and cried and cried and told the media to 'just ask him'. This actress is now happily married to another guy with cute twins. But that guy, her former husband, after so many years came back and was casted as one of the housemates in Big Brother's house. It was a blast really! Inside there, he confessed that he is… gay.**

**So that's the reason why the girl was so 'broken-hearted'. SO here's chapter 3! ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Predicaments**

* * *

**-o-**

My blood's rushing to my head. I want to think that I'm hallucinating but no—no matter how many times I blink, like a superficial being that keeps popping in front of me—the figure of a female Natsume Hyuuga never disappeared. I tried to calm down, gripping the chair hard.

Oh my God, what happened? Natsume turned into a girl? Is he gay? Did he let me in first so he can change clothes and confess to me? I felt my breathing heavy. What if it's really Natsume!

Then the girl, as if she heard my thoughts, turned to face my direction. "MIKAN CHAAAANNN!" she exclaimed, and then ran to me for a hug. Oh my dear God, I think I'll have a nervous breakdown.

"Na-nat—natsume—?" it was all I can voice out. She laughed at me—a tummy-hurting laugh. What's wrong with this person?

"Nii-chan's right! You're stupid! Whahahahahahaah!" she laughed out loud. "If Natsume becomes gay then the gods must be crazy! Whahahahhah!"

My blood rushed to my head, but I contain the pressure. "Nii-sama? …said I'm what?"

"Oh never mind!" she paused to kiss both of my cheeks. "I'm not Natsume! My God, I just look like him, but I'm totally a normal creature, okay? I'm not that abnormal, austistic, mongoloid bastard." She said, and then laughed again.

"But you forgot to mention that you're stupid too…" Reddie's voice popped out just beside me. My brain stabled for a while when I saw him still dressed as a guy. I was starting to think that the reason he's so mad with Narumi-sensei is because Naru can dress up like a girl and he cannot. I let out the is-he-gay-stress out in a heavy sigh, thankful that I was saved from being another *Carmina Villaruel.

He stood much closer to me and leaned casually near my ear. "So you think I was her!" his tone was a little pissed, but calm.

I want to laugh, partly for my super weird imagination and partly for my own stupidity. "You can't blame me! You look totally alike!" I hissed back.

"How can you still think of me as gay after all those kisses and nigh—"

"Owkay! Owkay!" I snapped because I'm blushing already. "Fine, you're not gay!" This is not the right place for that kind of subjects! Argggh this bastard really!

"Onii-chan!" the girl exclaimed in excitement, jumped and hugged Natsume. He returned the hug and smiled a genuine smile. "I missed you so much! You've grown so old and ugly!"

"Shut up." He retorted. God, this is how they greet each other? "By the way, in the name of formalities, Aoi," he paused, "…meet my wife, Mikan. Mikan, she's Aoi."

Aoi-chan embraced me again. "You didn't remember me, Mikan-chan? I'm that girl who escaped through your bedroom window in Italy, don't you still recall? Three years ago?" she kept talking while we took our seats.

Italy? Wait. Am I having Alzheimer's? Uhmmmmmmmmmm… YEAH! She's that girl! But wait, aren't she an Igarashi? "Wait, you guys are siblings?" they nodded. "How come? You're… Hyuuga…" I pointed at Natsume, "and you're an Igarashi, right?"

"Right!" Aoi enthusiastically answered. The waiters started to serve the foods which happened to be pasta. Yeah, I should've known since this is Roberto's place, an Italian restaurant. Natsume oftens order take-out meals here. "I'm using my mom's family name, he's using dad's. That's some kind of a family… stuff."

"Oh…" was all I can utter. I'm not surprised since I grew up using grandpa's surname which is Sakura. "But if I can remember… your grandmother is the Italian hostess of the party… so…"

"Bingo! We're partly Italians! You didn't know until now?"

I shook my head since I can't speak with my mouth full of pizza. Uhm yummy. But I'm gonna make Natsume sit on an electrocution chair later because he's got so many things to tell me. For God's sake, I'm married to him for almost a year already and I didn't know anything about his heritage?

What if he's from a family with barren history? That means that I'm not going to have cute children! Or Lunatic history? I think I'm gonna faint. I can't think of a bunch of kids hitting each other and suddenly laughing and crying for no reason. Oh dear, I'm gonna strangle him!

"And you really thought I was Natsume's mistress! You're funny!"

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that he's got a sister." I glared at his direction.

She took a bite on her pizza and waved a hand, "That's alright. Nobody knows that we're siblings." She said. Natsume just kept eating while we do the talking, and I think he's not planning to help me with his sister's blabbers.

"What? I mean, you totally look alike, and nobody…? That doesn't make sense to me."

"I'll enlighten you…" she started, "You know Natsume used to have this weird power and many are after it…" I nodded. "It wasn't new to us, our family, since we have alice-bearers with strong powers like Natsume. So what they did is use different family names for each child. My mom used Igarashi, from my grandfather, while Tono used Akiyoshi from my great-grandfather. Natsume was given the surname Hyuuga from my father, while inherited my mother's. Still, we grew to be siblings."

"It was for your protection, then…" I muttered, and she nodded.

"It's was normal for us not to mention anything about family backgrounds, so don't be mad at him." She told me.

"So anyone who gets acquainted with you guys usually knows nothing. Wow."

She laughed first, "Some of them used to have ideas…"

"What's with the 'used to' stuff?" I asked, curious.

She leaned towards me then whispered, "I erase that part of their memory…" then she winked.

"Erase!" I felt scared of course.

"Uh-huh, that's my ability. You know the Igarashi's can process memories. I don't have the ability that was as good as my mom but I can seal people's memory if necessary. My other alice exploded a long time ago, which was the blue version of Natsume's alice." I nodded again. It was all I can do by now as I digest the facts that I take in. "So I see Natsume was a real bastard not to mention anything like these before?" she laughed softly.

"Yeah. Everything' so sudden to discuss other stuffs. Our marriage was a whirlwind." I laughed too.

"They forced me to marry her." Reddie butted-in.

I glared at him. "They forced me too. Don't act like you're the only one who disliked the idea, bastard!"

Aoi giggled. "Sometimes, unplanned events are the sure ones that happen, and last long." She said.

"Are you guys close with each other? I haven't seen you before with him—"

"Yes we are! He's the good big brother and I'm the naughty little sister." Then she laughed, I bet she remembers the good old days with him. "We've been raised together and our seclusion to the outside world made us closer since we only have each other. We only separated when he went to the advanced alice schooling in North Pole. We haven't seen each other often since I've been busy studying Architecture, but I didn't finish it but shifted to Culinary Arts instead. Natsume studied Engineering, then later, Computer Science and his Master's degrees. The last time I met him was when I went to France after visiting my grannies in Italy. Then I went to States again, and then I was busy traveling to world, and then I just heard, from the news, that he got married."

"Oh." I was speechless again. Aoi's quiet a talker and I have to at least give some more seconds to my brain to insert it all. _North Pole, Architechture, Culinary arts, Engineering, Computer Science, Master's Degrees, France, Italy… _"I'm really happy that you turned out to be my sister-in-law! I thought Onii-chan's gonna grow old, just staring at your old photo—"

And from under the table, I heard a loud thud. She paused, throwing Natsume a bitchy glare. "What!" she asked annoyingly and teasingly at the same time. I noticed Natsume's also giving her a malicious glare as if threatening her. Then Aoi let out a loud laughter as if enjoying a joke inside her head. She looks like a crazy lady but Natsume looks like a… well, tomato. "So you never told her about that little girl's picture that you're keeping in your wallet up until now? Man, I can't believe that that so-called 'destiny' is real!"

I really don't get it, but I do feel that I'm _still _a part of this conversation. "Little girl?" I asked, actually to both of them but I gave Natsume a nudge on his waist.

"Yeah!" Aoi clapped. "Your picture way back when you're a little girl!"

"Huh?" Why would Reddie have a little-girl-photo of me? I turned to my head to Natsume's direction but he just shot me a dismissive look.

"The photo your mom sent my mom, he stole it—"

"No I didn't. I just forgot to give it back?" Natsume reasoned defensively, obviously blushing.

"Wuuuueeeehhh?" Aoi teased.

"Actually I forgot that it's in my possession—"

"Wuuuueeeehhh?" Aoi teased again, putting up a troll face that I usually see on Facebook recently, making me chuckle. I'm glad I'm not chewing the food or it'll be out of my mouth in a blast.

"I didn't even know that she's that girl!" Natsume retorted, pissed. Aoi seems to enjoy his reaction as she laughs her stomach out. "All I can remember is that you farted while dancing your first dance with your crush way back in junior high…"

Aoi's laughter became a grimace and her grip on the knife tightened. "I also remember that Comic con fest where you cosplayed Iron Man. It was awesome, really nii-chan, but what happened? You forgot the screws and the whole awesome costume collapsed and revealed you in your briefs!" then we really laughed with that! Wow, that really happened? Whahahahha .

"That freaking Imai stole my screws on the way." He rolled his eye angrily. What's with this guy? Can't he just enjoy recollecting memories? "Well, Aoi…" he paused to look at her, "Do you remember that two-in-the-morning when you ran home crying because you peed on your friend's bed during her slumber party?"

The change of expression on their faces was so sudden, I'm getting confused if I will laugh at Natsume or at Aoi.

"I think I remember that banquet when you were wearing white pants and there's a yellow-brownish stain on your ass!" Aoi hissed 'ass' like a snake ready to bite her brother.

"That's the curry someone spilled on my seat, but that chocolate you drank which is not chocolate at all but a plant fertilizer made of cow's feces is a different story." Reddie riposted, making Aoi's face green and spit out the contents of her mouth.

"Well I will show Mikan your video parody of Michael Jackson's Thriller!"

"How about me, posting your picture on Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr when you used mom's clothes and put those crazy make-up that you looked like a gay Steven Tyler?"

Aoi hissed, "Or those bald-like-gramps photos, nii-chan?" WHAHAHAHH! I just can't imagine Natsume without his hair! He must've looked like a grumpy Professor X.

"How about your video when you're singing a Britney hit like a dying cat?"

"If I sing like a dying cat, well you dance like an epileptic crab!" the girl retorted.

Oh dear. I'm starting to have an ear-ache and a headache with these two, plus a stomachache since I've been trying to control myself from laughing out loud. I try to stop them but their list of predicaments and humiliating moments seems like winning entries in Guinness that it went on and on until they forgot that I'm with them. I was even waving a hand at them but like I said, they never noticed me anymore. I'll just keep quiet here and continue thanking God that Hotaru's not here to join-in with my own list of paint-my-face-red list of humiliation.

But then, as if to save me from my near-to-invisibility state right now, Hotaru—the lost girl of the past two weeks—called. I got up and excused myself to the siblings who are busy recalling their beloved, embarrassing moments.

"Hey—"

"Mikan, I need your help." She sounded _dead_ serious.

"Are you crying?" I asked her since I can hear sobs in between her words.

"Just come. We're at the Alice Hospital." She answered, almost inaudibly.

"Hospital?" I panicked at the word.

"Hurry…" she said and hung up.

* * *

.

.

**okay guys, what's on your mind? You can guess about the hospital stuff to whahahahhaha I'd love to have reviews. muah!**

**ahm...anyway, did I mention that I have a page for going under in FB? I made one so I can put my comments and notes and reference photos there. You can visit it, in here: fb-URL-slash-goingunderfanfic. Sorry for that I can't put the link directly. **

**SO! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Lav yah ol!**


	5. The Resolve

**Hi everyone! I was so busy these past few days so the 'uploading' was delayed. SO to make up for my shameful 'delay' ^_^ I uploaded two chapters today and I'm praying real hard that you'll like it. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Resolve**

* * *

******-o-**

It took me almost twenty minutes to convince the siblings that I exist. Well, what I actually mean is convincing them that we have to leave the place and go to the Alice Hospital for a still unknown reason. But even in the car, those two are still resuscitating their shames.

I can't believe that Natsume used to be addicted to Teletubbies and Blue's Clues while Aoi used to fantasize that she's Trunk's girlfriend, that guy from Dragonball Z. The list goes on with the duck mouth Natsume got when he ate Aoi's chocolate one Valentine's day and Aoi's forced-bald-haircut because Natsume burned her hair as revenge.

At last we arrived at the hospital, and to my surprise, there's a party. Kidding. What I mean is, it's a little crowded, like when you roll-call, there's my mom, of course, Shiki-san, Uncle Kazu, Sakurano-nii, Tsubasa-senpai, Tono-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Shizune-senpai, Yuu, Koko, Sumire-chan, Jinno-sensei, Narumi-sensei, Ruka and Subaru-nii. But instead of a happy-get-together mood, they're all gloomy.

"What happened?" I started.

Shizune-senpai shook her head. "Hime-sama. She's sick. Her heart suddenly fell into a weak state in an unknown reason. I think we all should know since our over-all protection relies on the central barrier which happens to be the princess."

"As I was asking, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jinno-sensei asked.

"You guys know that it is a protocol. We didn't expect that this will be this worse…." She replied.

"This worse?" it was Tsubasa. His eyebrows are already knitted, hinting that he's also serious.

"If we don't have protective barriers casted on each one of us…" she eyes Shiki-san, "our alices will be uncontrollable, and chaos will be possible." She explained.

"Can't Shiki take her place in the meantime?" Natsume asked this time.

"I can't." Shiki-san said drawing all attention at him. "I can't assume on the responsibility unless my alice tells me so. The position of the princess as the barrier-caster is not as easy as being a representative. Our alices' state is the one that decides for us and since my alice is not yet in near-completeness, I can't assume in her place."

"And that's the point." Shizune spoke again. "The princess is still working on protecting all of us even in her weak state…" she started sobbing, "and we can't find any cure for that. Subaru's alice is not working on her, either. If this continues, she'll die and we will be in trouble." And then she started crying hard. Mom's head is buried on her palms and everyone's are views that are hard to paint. I can only look at them, and by now, maybe the only head that jibes with my train of thought is Ruka.

"But where's Hotaru?" he finally asked.

"She's the one who called us to get here, where is she?" I added.

"The last time that we talked," Permy began, "she mentioned that she thinks she has a solution…"

"I do have a solution" her voice suddenly appeared. I found Hotaru by the door when I turned around. It was automatic for me to rush and hug her in that next second. I'm so brave to do that since I noticed that the Baka Gun's not with her. Hehe.

"I'm sorry… but I have to do something or we'll all be in trouble." Then she looked up at everyone, "I apologize for making you all worry," she eyed Ruka but went back to talking, "As I said, I have a solution…"

"What is it?" Uncle Kazu asked interestedly.

"I made a research about this illness. It is not named yet, but it usually comes to those with limited and balanced alice powers like the princess. Normally, the alice stops when it reaches the limit of use especially when the body is not in the condition but if the alice-user is an expert, he or she borrows his/her body's strength and use it as the alice. Excessive practice of this may lead to illness that can only be cured by either the moonstone or by a well-practiced healing alice."

"We've used the moonstone…" I absent-mindedly sounded out as I look at Natsume who also glanced at me.

"Your brother has the healing alice…" my mom intercepted.

"Nii-sama is still young. I am referring to an ability that was practiced with nature, and I know only one person with that kind of alice…"

"It's our ancestor, isn't it?" Subaru-nii joined in.

"Yes, it's Imai Mito. She's more of our great, great, great, great, great grandmother, I don't know…" Hotaru replied.

Tsubasa made a bitter laughter. "But she's long dead! How can we ask her to heal the Princess!"

"Not unless Youichi will help us…" Koko said, making Hotaru roll her eyes on him.

"Yo-chan!" Aoi exclaimed. I expected it to be out of fear but instead, I noticed that it was out of delight and excitement.

_POINK!_ …and just out of the blue, Natsume hit his sister on her head. "So you're thinking that your granny's an evil spirit!"

"Ouch!" goes Aoi's eternal pout. "I just want to see the guy!"

"Baka…" Hotaru whispered. "My research led me to a case that happened along time ago when the Igarashi's family head got the same illness." She said, looking at Natsume. "Because of that, my ancestor experimented on her ability and found a solution by using nature's alice with it. We all know that the so-called 'nature alice' is still a mystery but some experienced alice-users are good with dealing with it, and that's what happened with Mito. Unfortunately, she only did it by accident and was never able to repeat it ever again. She offered the alice stones to the Igarashis in a condition that they should protect it, or what will be left of it. The Igarashi's family master got well, and some alice stones were left and it was passed to the care of the next generations.

"The thing is… the last people who knew the whereabouts of these stones are Natsume's grandmother and mother… and they're both dead."

"It was never mentioned to me, neither to Aoi." Natsume said with his usual emotionless tone.

"No, wait!" Mom suddenly exclaimed. "If I can remember it clearly…" she tried to think, as if finding a specific dress in a room of clothes, "Lady Kora, Natsume's grandmother, asked her daughter Kaoru with the help of Izumi to seal the stones in a secret place. It was done by… uhm… by nullifying nature's barrier so that Kaoru can enter that place and seal the alice stones. So… maybe… the stones are still there…"

"Don't you remember the place?" Natsume asked.

My mom shook her head. "Kaoru modified Izumi's memories after the sealing so he wasn't able to tell me. The only one who know exactly whereabouts of the alice stones and how to undo the seal to it is you grandmother, Natsume."

"…and she's dead now." He added.

"Then how are we going to deal with this, Hotaru?" asked Narumi-sensei, who, for the first time in a very long time, became serious.

"Someone from us should go back to past and recover the alice stones." She said. My heart throbbed that it almost hurt. I suddenly felt nervous when Shiki looked at me.

"I'll assume that the recovery of these alice stones is not as easy as possible since we need to get other related information about it before we can lay hands on it. And," Shiki-san paused, eyeing each one of us and stopped at Hotaru, "…if you're intending to make your subjects stay on that 'past', you need to do what is required for them to be able to stay _safely_" he said.

"What do you mean with safely?" Narumi-sensei asked him.

"He's talking about _Time_—an unknown entity that controls the past, present and future. If this so-called entity caught someone tricking it, that cheater is punished to be trapped in the time-warp forever and can never come back." Hotaru explained, which, gave me goosebumps. Imagine being trapped in time Uh-oh, no way.

"Alright, this is getting creepier and worse. Could someone tell us how can we avoid this to happen?" I blurted out.

"Like what was mentioned, we should cheat _Time _without getting caught." Shiki said.

"Like… how are we going to do that?" Misaki asked.

"We will lock or seal or whatever-you-call-that the subjects' memories of the present so that it will appear that he's living in his present once he's there. If incase you're thinking about just acting to forget everything, forget it. That can't work on _time._" Shiki paused. "The thing is… the person needs to know his mission amidst the suppressed memories, and in case he remembers, he shouldn't do and say anything that will make _Time_ notice, or the worse will come to worst."

"It's not that easy!" Tsubasa protested. "You will make one of us forget and then we should remember the mission!"

"We will give clues." Hotaru calmly told him, us. "…and besides, I went back first." We're literally shocked with that. So that's why she was gone.

"You can time-travel?" I blankly asked her.

"It's not my alice, but that ability can be learned. I was trained by Kaname-senpai before he died. He told me that I may need this ability in the future, and I did." She sighed then looked up at us. "And I'm sorry. If we don't seal the subject's memory, we can't cheat _Time._"

Wait. Can everything just _stop_ for a while because I'm not as savvy as most of the people here to grasp everything by mind and by heart!

I forced my mind to work faster. _Kaname-senpai?_ He taught Hotaru?

"Now who do you propose to be the subject?" Uncle Kazu asked Hotaru and I was officially distracted again.

Everyone froze.

Who—?

**-o-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Please reviewwwwwwwwww =(^.^)=**

**l**

**V**


	6. Back to the Roses

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**BACK TO THE ROSES**

* * *

******-o-**

"Now who do you propose to be the subject?" Uncle Kazu asked Hotaru.

"Subjects, rather." She said. Everyone became tensed. "Don't worry, I made possible arrangements before I come up with this." Then she breathed heavy, and I don't like that. "It should be Natsume and Mikan." She finally said.

"Again!" I shouted in shock upon hearing our names.

"Mikan, you're the only person in this room with the nullifying alice like your father, and Natsume's our only link to the Igarashi family." Hotaru blurted out.

"No way! Why can't someone go back to the time before my mother and her father sealed the stones?" Natsume protested.

"The farther, the more dangerous." Shiki coldly said.

"The nearest is when your grandmother's still alive, three years ago, in Italy. Mikan was there." Hotaru said, but now she's pressing fingers on her temples.

Three years ago? In Italy? The party… with Kaname-senpai as my escort…

"I wasn't there." Natsume said coldly.

"You will be." Hotaru retorted. "You need to be there."

"I really don't think that this is a good idea." He shook his head. I'm getting more numbed. If I will go back to that time, and my memories of today with Natsume is sealed… I'm afraid remembering everything is a hard task to do… especially when Kaname's… there

"Mikan…" Koko called. I turn to look at him, and found his face in the most worried state. "I know this will not be easy but I have confidence in you, or at least, with what you really feel inside your heart." He whispered. I know he heard what's on my head, and he's the only one right now who can try to understand, given that he knows what happened three years ago. "If it's Natsume, it will be him. I'm sorry for being corny but… that love will lead you back to each other…" then he walked away to the farthest corner of the room and sulked.

Alright Koko, you're just so…. OOC, yah know?

But as if everything went blank with what Koko told me, I was numbed in my seat. I'm scared. I'm afraid to go back in there, but I'm afraid too, that everyone will be in danger just because I didn't face that personal fear.

"I will decide for us…" I finally heard Natsume's voice. "We're not going." He firmly said.

I've never seen Hotaru this devastated. She was in between putting up courage while losing it. "Please?" she pleaded this time, eyes on me. On my part, I'm glad she doesn't know how to use that puppy-pleading-eyes or my mood will suddenly change. Maybe I'll burst out laughing first before saying 'yes' to her plans.

"Guys…" I started with my voice trembling. It's not easy to just sit here with those troubled eyes looking at me, add your husband's capital 'N.O.' look and your bestfriend and mother's pleading gazes. "What you all… are asking us is not easy…" I breathed first. "I think we should discuss it first." I eyed Natsume, "I mean… Natsume and I…"

He stood up at once, grabbed my arms and pulled me along with him and then we went out of the room.

His grip was tight but it doesn't hurt, and when he let go of my wrist, we're already on the rooftop. I don't know we got here because everything around me is a blur. I'm absorbed by my thoughts and the fear that comes along with it.

"I don't want us to go." Natsume started talking. "Let's just help them come up with a new idea…"

"I don't want to go to but…"

"Mikan please!" he called at me with such intensity wrapped with fear. It was so transparent in his voice, in his face, in his eyes. "If we go… we will not remember each other. How are we gonna find each other with that, huh?"

"Hotaru will give us clues—"

"You're gonna get it at once? Will even believe?"

"Are you questioning my abilities!" I incredulously ask him. "I know I'm not that smart to grasp things at once. Even in this critical situation, I can't even decide on what to do but at least I'm rational enough to know what's right and think of the good of everyone." I looked down, my eyes are starting to sting with all the thoughts that frighten me, and now it scares me more as we disagree.

"I'm _not_ questioning your abilities—"

"Then what!"

"I can't compromise what we have… I'm scared to let it go." He looked away, as if he's arranging the next words on the sky. "Are you aware that I exist three years ago? And to whom is that heart of yours beating for in those times?"

I hate dramas but now I can't look at him straight in the eyes when it's starting to be watery. "Is it about Kaname?" I asked and he nodded. I looked up at him, putting up a brave face. "Then trust my heart…" I said.

He pulled me into an embrace in the next second, my tears started to fall when I felt his heart beating. There are so many frightening questions in my head too. Like what if I don't remember him? What if I don't believe him? What if I ignore everything because of Kaname? And then… What if doesn't remember, too? Will we ever get back here, with each other?

"I'm sorry for this Natsume…" I whispered but he didn't answer me. "This is the only way out for all of us… and we're the only ones who can do this. I'm sorry…" I sobbed. He pulled me into a tighter embrace.

I'm scared… I don't want to go. I just want to be here with him.

"So were going…" he finally said. I nodded, still my head buried on his chest. I felt him tighten his hold on me for a bit. "Promise me… that you'll remember no matter what. I'm gonna find you, I'll get you back…" he trailed of, his voice was breaking. "I swear…"

"We'll be under the same sky… I can never be too far…" I told him. I can't control my tears now. I'm still holding him but I miss him already. The fear of forgetting him seems to eat all my courage and makes me want to back out, but no matter how I put it, going back is still the right thing to do.

We went back to the Princess' room. There's only my mom, Shiki-san, Uncle, Hotaru, Tsubasa and Tono-senpai, and Aoi-chan.

Hotaru gave me a meaningful look. I smiled at her and looked down. "We're going…" I told them. I felt Natsume's hold on my hand tighten, as if backing off for the last minute.

"I'm sorry that we have to do this." Hotaru said. "But it should be now…" I felt my chest stiffen again but I didn't make a sound. I don't want to inflict more fear and hurt to Natsume. "I will send you back there while Aoi seals some of your present memory. Remembering or trying to remember anything will cause you some headache but you have to surpass that. Also," she paused as she took in some air, "If you remember something, don't say it out loud, or at least don't do anything that will prove your present status. Act as if you're still living in the past but _just_ act."

"How can we convince each other with that!" Natsume asked her. He's obviously tensed.

"If you remember that you two are married, don't tell her in words. The only way you can communicate with each other is by clues, by mutual understanding—"

"Crap!" Natsume snapped, pulling his hair hard. His jaw was clenched hard too.

"The other reason I chose you two is because you have a link that will eventually draw you to each other…" Hotaru said sadly but hopefully. I gave her an inquisitive look. "It's that love…" My heart sank with that.

Hotaru started to move her hands until the wind blew stronger and a hole on the wall starts to be bigger and bigger. "You're bringing your physical state with you, so Natsume, it's safe to use your alice and Mikan, your nullifying power is stable."

"Natsu—" I croaked, scared.

But I stopped when he pulled me to him and kissed me as he wrapped his arms tight around me. He's got tears in his eyes too. "I love you…" he whispered.

My heart breaks every second as the wind blows my hair. I breathed deep, taking in his scent, memorizing it. I embraced him hard, conveying everything that I feel about him. "Find me…" I started to cry. "Get me back… Make me remember everything…" Tears started to fall now. I don't want to go. "Natsume, I love you so much…"

"Please get ready, Aoi…" I heard Hotaru whisper. She gave me a sympathetic but grateful look and an encouraging smile.

I felt him kiss my head, "I'll definitely find you. I'll get you back no matter what…" he said as a tear from his eyes fell on my cheek. "I love you, Mikan…"

His voice started to fade. I tried to catch even the last sound of it but as much as I try, the more it escaped my grasp. His face somehow disappeared from my sight too. "Natsu—" I tried to call, but… I suddenly don't know…

what…

who I was calling…

My chest is heavy. I can't breathe.

My eyes are still crying but I don't know…

what for…

It was all white, so bright. There was suddenly… nothing….

.

.

.

.

Nothing but roses… white roses.

Where's a red rose?

Now there's something in my head now. I have to pick a red rose. But with all these white roses, my goal of finding a red one starts to drift away. I picked a white rose but it turned into ashes and the same happened to the rest.

"You have to pick a red one…" I heard a voice—a very familiar voice. "Mikan…" he called out again.

This voice… I know this voice…

"Mikan…"

**-o-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ok, so how was the latest chapters?**

**Please feel free to send me your reviews, I feel so inspired just by reading them. You're making me so happy.**

**I'm gonna mention a bunch next time because I'm really so grateful with ya guys. I lav ya all!**

**Thank you SOOO MUCH!**

**.**

**.**


	7. An Autumn Affair

**Hi everyone! I just wanna thank you all first for reading... and reviewing too! I've been so DELIGHTED with your reviews, you're all so wonderful! **

**And... I just want to plug Going Under's FB Page again and those who threw some questions last time, I posted something on my blog here: konanigarashi.( )/post/24669514326/going-under-ii-explained-part-1. Please just put tumblr-dot-com inside the parenthesis. Please keep reading. I promise I'll make it moooooooooore interesting :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**An Autumn Affair**

* * *

**-o-**

"_You have to pick a red one…" I heard a voice—a very familiar voice. "Mikan…" he called out again._

_This voice… I know this voice…_

"_Mikan…"_

I opened my eyes and blinked. "Oh", I moaned with my obvious sleepy voice. "I'm sorry…" Right. I was dreaming. And waking up is better than dreaming this time because… I'm in the car with the most charming guy in whole world. And I'm shrieking in my head .

"You must be very tired…" he remarked with a gentle gaze. "Gus," he called at the driver, "Bring us directly to the hotel." He instructed him then turned to me. "I'll just call Lady Kora and then Misaki, so she can bring the clothes to your room. This is a black and white party, so you only have to choose between black and white, or both…" he kept talking as he types on his laptop. He's a very busy buddy.

"I thought I have to choose red?"

"Red?" he asked as he looked up from his gadget.

I gave him an I-don't-know look with a shrug. "Maybe in my dreams…" then I look out of the window. It's autumn now here in Turin. I can see the leaves as they dramatically fall on the ground. I'm here to represent my family in the welcome ball that was hosted by the former president's family to welcome the international guests who will attend a summit in France.

But actually, I don't want to come, I just don't have a choice. Mom's in France, Sakurano was designated as the OIC in the meantime and Tsubasa is in a mission. If it were not because of this guy, I will not be convinced to come here to attend that ball and all the activities that will happen this week. Crap. I hate formalities, I suck at manners and dressing-up, and now I have to choose ball gowns and walk in heeled shoes. Ew. "I'll look like a zebra if I choose both…" I murmured and rolled my eyes. "Can't I just attend with my coat and my jeans and my Vans?"

Senpai shook his head and I let out a loud 'pssshhh' as a protest. "You're a grown-up lady, the black one will d—"

"No!" I cut him, "I'll look older! Maybe I'd look like a widow, or a witch or whatever! I'll wear white!"

"And your taciturnity returns…" He chuckled. "You'll look like a bride in white—"

"A bride?" I repeated excitedly. Oh my gosh. He's now looking at me like a… a bride!

"A corpse bride." He teased :3. I pouted at him as the picture of a cute lady in a bridal gown shatters into pieces over my head, cuts my skin and all my lovey-dovey fantasies with him dies. Sorry. I can't help over-thinking when I'm with him, and I know almost girls do, too. "Promise me that you'll let the one you're talking with to finish what he or she is saying before snapping okay?" He half-chuckling told me.

Yeah, fine. Anyway, what do I care if it's a white or black, or stripe or polka do—

"_Polka…"_

I winced when my head suddenly hurt. It was all do sudden, as if I heard a voice calling… me.

"Mikan…" I heard sempai called. I try gathering my thoughts back but… goodness! What was that! "Mikan…?"

"Yeah." I tried to sound normal, but instead I sounded like a rubber ducky.

"You're a little disoriented…" he remarked.

I cleared my throat first. "Always am…" _when I'm with you…ayyyiiiieee_

"A little bit… weirder today, don't you think?"

"Senpai! Don't you have any good comment about me?" I snapped. Really, even if I like him a lot, he keeps getting on my nerves with his teasing.

"Yes I do have…" he said. I acted as if I'm annoyed and not interested but the truth is, I'm waiting for the next words to come out of his mouth. I want to know if it's really a compliment… or just another joke. "Those three years gave you so much improvement. You're better now than the last time we're here…"

Everything stopped while Senpai was talking. It's not that I saw moe-moe background and twinkling lights around him, but instead, it was a blank and creepy background. I'm sure I heard everything he said, and the look on his face tells me that he meant everything he said.

"Señor, we're here now…"the driver stated in his accent.

"Mikan, we're here…" he said, gathering his things. It's weird. "Hey… Mikan?"

Right I'm still dumbfounded. Why… suddenly he acts like he said nothing? Like I heard nothing…?

"Mikan!" he called a little louder now.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at me, "Where on earth did you leave your brain? You're so out of yourself… C'mon…" he took my hand and led me out of the car and we entered the hotel.

"_Those three years gave you so much improvement. You're better now than the last time we're here…"_

I poke my head. Geez, I need to get my sanity back. It's just that… what does he mean? _Ok, relax Mikan, it's just an imagination._ I concentrated on rational thinking while senpai finishes signing papers on the front desk. He went to my side when he's through and handed me a key.

"Where exactly is Roseville?" I asked him. Roseville is venue of the party, but it's not in the map. All I know is that it's here in Italy.

"Uhm…" he started. "So we're in Turin… It's in the west from here, in Moncenisio… actually the north part of Mont Cenis on the border with France." He said while we're walking to our rooms.

"I bet the Igarashis have a major identity crisis with their nationality." I commented.

He let out a chuckle in response. "Maybe they do, but mi lady…" he started again. Here we go again with the sermon, aish. My theory about him entering priesthood creeps back to my head. "If ever you'll get loquacious tonight, I hope you'll avoid mentioning funny stuffs like that. Kay?"

"I know… Rich people are crazy, they hate humor…" I murmured. Senpai stopped in front of a door and knocked. An attendant opened it courteously with a bow. I gaped at the room. "Whoa, this… is… big…"

"You deserve to have this." he said. No I don't deserve this. I only need this because I'm Azumi Yuka's daughter.

If I were to choose, I'll not stay in this room. I can stay in a smaller room where I can feel my body moving with my soul. I bet I'll even stay here alone, so what are those fluffy sofa chairs doing when there's a carpeted floor and a vast bed where you can perform acrobatics without falling? Ugh, why can't my life be simple as want it to be?

You guys know why I hate this life? Because I only want simple things, I ask for simple things, but they give great things. It's not that I'm ungrateful for that but duh—they're asking for so many in return! Like my time, my way of living! I can't even decide what to wear, I can't say what I want; I can't go to places where I want to go. _Sigh_.

I don't like this life. I swear I'll live on my own after this year.

"Mikan-channn!" I turned to see who it was and found Misaki-sempai coming with arms open to me. She gave me a hug and kisses on both cheeks. "Oh poor little girl, you look so tired…"

"I'm… actually tired." I told her.

"Well, well… you have to rest so we can get rid of those dark circles around your eyes, my God, you look like a Nightmare before Christmas stuff and you should look fresh tonight, okay?" she blabbered. I just nodded at her, turning to senpai who's comfortably seated on a couch with a cup of something steamy.

As I look at him, my reasons of coming here comes running back on my head. "Of course I need to be beautiful…" I said, blankly as I look at him. Who would want to stand ugly next to a guy who nullifies all the loveliness around when he's there? I need to be beautiful. I need to look more like a grown-up and then he'll realize that he's got no right to tell me over and over again that I'm still too young. "I have to…"

We'll… I didn't notice that Misaki senpai's cheerfully clapping her hands up in the air. "That's the spirit!" she keeps on saying. Kaname-senpai looks up at us and grinned, then he got up on his feet.

"I need to prepare too…" He said, and then turned to Misaki-senpai. "I'll entrust her to you okay?" and he winked. Even if I'm not the receiver of that wink, I think I'm gonna get unconscious! Gosh, he's soooo handsome! "Look, she's lost again…" I heard him say.

I blinked. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Misaki-senpai chuckled, "C'mon blondie, she's just excited! Now shoo, shoo! Go away so she can rest too!" she told him while his eyes are on… me.

Stop, stop, I'm gonna melt, right here, right now.

"Seven, okay?" Kyaaaaa… he smiled at me 3

"I won't make you wait…" Oha! That's a line I got from the internet. Whahahah. They said you should give nice impression on a guy on your first date! I know this isn't a date but whatever. It'll count when he becomes my boyfriend.

But senpai seems to be surprised. It was as if he can't believe what I just said, but still, he smiled. "Alright then…" he said, placing a hand on my cheeks. "Be _prepared_…" then he walked away…

I placed my hand on that cheek of mine that he just touched. Omigosh, I think I'm blushing now! He did that? He placed a hand on my cheek, omigosh that's soooo sweet!

"_Be prepared…"_

Wait.

My world stopped spinning again. I turn at once to the door but Senpai was already out. Why he is saying such weird stuffs lately? Add to it the creepy tone that he's using.

"Your bath is ready Mikan…" Misaki-senpai told me. Even I'm still absorbed by my thoughts, I went to the bathroom and relaxed at the bath tub. "Mikan-chan, I'll be on my room, just next to this room, okay? You can call me if ever you need something, and the attendant will be on your aid too…"

"Yeah, thanks." I told her. She need to prepare herself too even if she's in-charge of my wardrobe and appearance. Kaname is in-charge too when it comes to my lessons and my manners. I just wish he'll also be in-charge… of my heart.

Wow, I'm so dramatic. I smiled at myself. I'm such a silly girl, really. How many times should I tell him about how I feel? Well, if that quote saying "try and try until you succeed" doesn't exist, maybe I've given up. But since it exists, (hahahaha) I have a reason to go on. Besides, I know senpai likes me too

And before I fall asleep on the bath tub, I got up and dried myself. I'm still sleepy so a nap could help. But then, as I lay here on the bed with my eyes on the ceiling, my mind suddenly worked on its own. I mean… You know that moment when you suddenly remember something so out of the topic, so out of what you're actually thinking about? And what's weird is that I can't… just… exactly remember it.

Now that I remember that I forgot something, I can't remember what that 'something' is. How crazy!

I closed my eyes, thinking of a song to lull me to sleep. Maybe I can just play it on my head.

Uhm… Avril, Britney, MLTR, Lifehouse—

_You and Me…_

I played the song in my head but as it goes on, everything becomes white, and I think I'm panting as if I just finished running. Am I dreaming? If yes, I just wish that this is not a nightmare because I can't move. I can't speak. I can only see are rose petals, red and white, scattered everywhere. The sunset, then the city lights—

"Mikan… wake up now…" My eyes opened at once. It's a relief that I'm awake now. Misaki's talking with a lady who's holding some brushes on her hands. "Okay. You should start now…" I heard her say. I'm right. She's the one who's going to paint my face. It took us some minutes for the make-up, then the hair-do, then the dress. They all insisted on black, so I'm wearing black now.

I gaped at myself in front of the mirror. "What have you done to me!" I said.

The make-up artist face suddenly went pale. "What, m-mi lady?"

I looked at her with jaw dropped, "I'm a human being!" I exclaimed. Then they all laughed. What's so funny? Oh gosh, I've never seen myself this… beautiful before!

"Of course you're a human being… Don't believe Hotaru when she calls you an alien or a monkey…" Misaki said, still laughing. She too is beautiful in a black gown with white chiffon details. "Oh look who's here, ahaha…" She looked pass me, who's standing with my back on the door.

"I come to fetch the girl who _will not_ make me wait…" his voice said. I froze in my place, I'm nervous.

Misaki placed both her hands on my shoulder then made me turn about face like a stiff doll and now I lost it—my breath, my heartbeat, my sanity—he took them all away. And as he came nearer… "Water!" I suddenly said. I think I'm dying.

I hope you get the feeling. That feeling when the guy you like so much stand in front of you like a superstar shining in his beauty. I'm star-stricken. It's like a prom experience where you can't wait for him to ask you to dance and you want to grab his hand and runway. I'm wonderstruck. It's like…

"Trying to get your thoughts back?" he whispered. He didn't read my mind, I know. I'm just too obvious.

"Exactly…" I blinked and took the glass of water from a girl's hand and consumed all its content in a gulp.

He chuckled, and then offered his arms where I wrapped my arms on. "Let's go…"

**-o-**

* * *

.

**I'll UPDATE TOMORROW if You WILL write me a REVIEW.**

**(^^,)**

**l**

**V**


	8. Unexpected Flight

**Konan Igarashi wants to thank these thoughtful people: **

_**kim, Lover11Anime, I, Redrose1993, chinagurl, rika-chan, xxxusui0918xxx, MiRinnichan, Le ME, MyTwinklingStar, a-mystery-and-a-stranger, me, Ran08, toolazytologin, jealoucy, Kuroichibineko, shruti Jha, Annabelle Rae, CathLuvbear, pen's outburst, anon, Jhonaville & Maria Carizza**_

**hi guys! here! for the sake of those who reviewed, here's chapter 7 in Reddie's thoughts. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 **

**An UNEXPECTED FLIGHT**

* * *

**-o-**

**NATSUME's POV**

_I'm sure it's me. I can see myself embracing a girl with light brown hair. I can't see her face but for sure I feel like a paper being torn apart. I held her tighter and kissed her head, "I'll definitely find you. I'll get you back no matter what…" I told her. _

_I don't understand a thing. What's happening? Why am I hurting? Is this a nightmare?_

"_I love you, M—…"_

_*vibrating_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter then just turn around_

_We don't need our bags or we can just leave town—_

_._

_._

My eyes opened abruptly at the sound of my phone. My head hurts. It's usually like this when I'm disturbed from my slumber but this time, it hurts so differently. It's like… it originates from the heart. Aww… it hurts just like a toothache.

Why the hell am I thinking about heartaches and toothaches! "Ugh!" I moaned as I poke my head with the palm of my hands. "Stupid phone…" I said to the air.

I don't usually read text messages but this phone gets more annoying with the nonstop messages that keep on coming. I stare at the screen. _Thirty-one missed calls._ I've got eleven messages too, which all came from Tono, or at least nine of them, asking me to come to my Grandmother's ball. I've sent my refusal before so I didn't bother reading them all. One from Konan, a distant cousin, and the last from an unknown number, and that's the one I opened.

"_You will be there… You have to be there… -Imai H."_

For a moment my head just went blank, and then it was suddenly flooded with random thoughts. I winced in pain while trying to calm myself down. I breathed deep and focused.

I got up and stood before the wall-sized glass window where I can look down at the bay and the city lights—the current source of the little light in my totally-dark room. And then I remember it—my weird dream.

I'm with a girl.

That's funny. I smiled inwardly. Why wouldn't I? I've never been with a girl. Those flirts don't count, of course, but court a girl, date a girl, nuh-uh. Dreams really are insane. Some dirt on my glass window caught my attention so I raised my hand to wipe it out. It's distracting my view of the city lights.

But my attention shifted from the dirt to my—my ring finger. What's this thing doing in my ring finger?

_City lights… a girl… a smile—_

_*vibrating_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter then just tu—_

I snapped back to reality, but my heart's still pumping fast and loud. I can thank my noisy phone this moment for bringing my thoughts back to my head. I picked it up.

"Natsume…" it's a female voice. It's Konan's. As I mentioned, she's a distant relative and my secret fiancé. Not that she's my fiancé now, it's just an arrangement that our families made in case we don't find the right persons for us. We're some kind of 'default' for each other, but amidst all the awkward arrangement, we're not affected, and we're still good friends. "You're not coming?" she asked.

"Ye—"

.

_You will be there… You have to be there…_

_You will be there… You have to be there…_

_You will be there… You have to be there…_

_._

"Natsume?" Konan called out again from the other line. God, I'm so alienated today, what the hell's wrong with me? And that message… why does it suddenly creeps into my head like a computer virus?

"Can you pick clothes to wear for me, Konan?" I suddenly blabbered while sliding my fingers fast on the touchpad. I'm now booking online for a connecting flight from here, Boston, to Rome, then from Rome to Turin since the nearest airport on France's border is fully-booked.

I heard her chuckle. "What made you change your mind?"

"It's not important. I'll catch up at the ball. Just don't tell them that I'm coming, okay? Leave the stuffs in my room. Thanks." I said in a rush, holding the phone with my ears and shoulders as I cram my passport, wallet, keys and other important stuff in a small bag.

"Is that all?" she asked again.

"A car from Caselle's airport. I may need a fast one…" I told her and got out of the room.

"You're still full of surprises, Hyuuga. I'll leave the key of the car under the plant pot nearest to the men's rest room at terminal 5, I'll mark it with a red flaglet. I'll be busy from now on. Goodluck. I'll see yah there…" then she hung up. I can ask for no one's favor now, except from her.

My car's in full speed at as I drive to get in the airport. It's already two in the morning and I'm just in time for my three-o'clock boarding. I waited for a while until I'm finally on-board. Until this very moment I'm still wondering to myself… why am I suddenly going there? Didn't I refuse going? And now I'm doing all these in the last minute as if it's as important as my life.

_As important as my life… _Funny. But I don't know. It's just that… it's as if my mind was set to go.

After almost ten hours, I arrived at Fiumicino and I need to wait for two hours again for my connecting flight to Turin. I turned my phone on, put the earphones on my ears and relaxed for a bit, since I don't have the appetite to take some lunch. I'm still wondering why I'm here.

.

(NP: Back To Me by All American Rejects)

…_can't you see? I beg and plead,_

'_cause when your eyes light up the skies tonight_

_I know you're gonna find your way back to me…_

_._

Wait. Have I heard this song before? It's so familiar. I'm not kidding I can sing with it as it plays. It's like a song I've forgotten, but I can sing it when it's played to me.

My life… is getting weirder and weirder.

.

_No don't, don't you ever let a piece of me down_

'_Cause time won't get back when I'm never around_

_When we live so many walls that I can barely breathe,_

_You say that you just want someone but I'm the only one you need_

_._

"Final call for passengers for flight dsdtgrtwetwew."

I stood up and proceeded to the terminal gate. Of course I have to turn off my phone, but the song just keeps playing on my head. Last song syndrome. The actual flight takes only thirty minutes but because of some freaking air traffic, it took me almost an hour and a half to reach Caselle.

"_Soon when I get you, I won't let you go…" _I noticed myself singing as I walk towards to plant pot. Normal eyes didn't notice me as I took the key from under it. I proceeded to the parking lot and followed the car's number. Wise girl, a Chevy Corvette, and as expected, it's blue. "This'll do…" I told myself after turning on the machine, and then I got out of there.

I can't help checking the time, so now I'm thinking that there's really something wrong with me. It's already four in the afternoon, I haven't slept and I haven't eaten. I can't even find a reason for this anxiety. I drove past Tangenziale Nord in a speed that would make the traffic enforcers crazy, then Galleria Prapontin, to SS25 and found relief when I reached Moncenisio. But I have to stop. I need something to eat. My drive continued, reached Regione Lago and after some minutes, I arrived at my grandmother's villa. I avoided the front since the guests are already arriving, and there's so many of them. I parked the car a little distant and walked to the back door where I think few passes by, and went straight to my room.

I let out a deep breath, closing the door behind me. Now _why_ am I here? _Why_ do I _need_ to be here?

_Suit's hanged in the cabinet. _A note reads. I sighed. I know that girl. She never does me a favor for free. I lazily took the suit and changed.

I think I don't look so healthy amidst my good looks. I'm not lifting my own chair, I'm just telling the truth about my looks. But who am I fooling? I'm not really healthy. I even look like a blood-sucked creature for the paleness of my face.

Alright, time to get out. This is so not me. It's like I'm locked in someone else's body that no matter how I think about how odd my actions are, I'm still doing it.

The ball room was filled with people, some are familiar and some are not. I made my way past them when I saw Tono. He's talking to a girl, and didn't notice me. I saw my dad next. He's by the door greeting guests. I was to make my way towards him, but I'm suddenly frozen on where I stand.

When my father twisted his body, a tall, blonde guy was revealed before my eyes and beside him… is a girl with a familiar… hair.

Crap. What's with the hair?

I'm glad I know how to show a stoic face, even when I'm so bothered now. I can't help looking at her. Have I seen her before? Sure she's not one of those beauty-queen-types of girl, but she's quite pretty though she looks uncomfortable. My chest suddenly feels heavy and my brain wants to let loose as I scan it for names and faces. I didn't take my eyes off her. Her eyes passed by my direction unintentionally, and then, as if I called her, her gaze darted back at me, examining my face. We were locked in our eyes like for a very long time.

"Here you are…" a hand touched my arm. I shifted my gaze to its owner. It's Konan. Her dark hair still has those blue streaks. She wears a black dress with some stripe details and her heels made her height reach my ears.

"Hi." I greeted her, cheaply as usual. She smiled but rolled her amber eyes and handed me glass of champagne which I took willingly and turned to look at the girl again but I was disappointed not find her. I look around but it's like she's just an illusion, like water that immediately evaporated.

"And your rose…" she mumbled as she turned me to her direction and placed a red rose on my left chest.

"Shouldn't it be white?" I asked. "Every guy in this room has a white one."

She finally finished fastening the flower on my suit, then looked up at me with an eye-roll. "Sorry, I can't find any whites anymore. Don't forget to give that rose to your 'favored' dance partner later." And with that, she left me alone again.

I suddenly felt restless. Something inside me aches and tells me to find her. I need a distraction. I went out just before Tono or my grandmother catches me and make me help them with the guests. I walked around the garden and sat on the root of the big tree where I used to climb when I was a kid. I can't help thinking about that girl. I didn't even memorize her face, just her hair… it's like… that girls' hair in my dream. And the irony of it all when I saw her face—the attraction and my heartbeat against my aching head… it's quite disturbing.

I'm now starting to think… that she's something…

…or someone.

**-o-**

* * *

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 10:**

His face was like a big, bold title on a newspaper that will take your attention instantly, but more than that, I really think I saw it before. Maybe lately, or maybe some minutes ago.

I don't know but it's like everything became black and white and the only colored one is him. My head hurts too. I can't understand anything.

He's so beautiful. More beautiful that that girl with amber eyes. But his face… I _really_ think that I've seen it before. I try to remember names—celebrities, politicians, socialites…

_Ouch!_

Darn, it's making my head hurt. What's worse is that I think I… know him.

* * *

**Owkay, there goes my promise :)**

**Anyway, the duration of my next update will depend on how inspired I am.**

**And how inspired I will be... will depend on your reviews ^_^**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Lav yah all!**

**(mind clicking that cute green button and write something for me?)**

**l**

**V**


	9. Dance of the Roses

**I'm so sorry guys! This one's long... hhuhuhuhuhu I just hope you'll have the patience to finish this T_T But I promise this one's GOOD! It's up to you to judge later, so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review, okay? Thanks so much!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Dance of the Roses**

* * *

**-o-**

Chatters, puffy gowns, a court-side live music and different faces—all together they're making my head spin. If not because of this guy, I'm not gonna be here to keep myself busy on steadying my head.

"Mikan…" Kaname-senpai called, and because it's his voice, even if the music's loud, I heard it. I lifted my head to catch his eyes but I felt something cold on my wrist so my attention was stolen. My jaw dropped in the very moment I saw what was it.

"God, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I lifted my wrist nearer to my eyes. There's an ebony bangle with gems and roses in it, and in the middle lies a red gem, a ruby maybe, shaped as a rose. It's more than lovely.

"I'm glad you like it…" he said.

"Are you kidding? I don't like it…" I paused and look up at him. I smiled as he starts to put on a disappointed face. "I love it!" then I chuckled and he sighed in relief. But before I can even utter the 'thank you' words, a man approached us with a welcoming smile plastered on his face.

"I'm glad you made it here, Kaname…" he cheerfully greeted as they shook hands.

"It's an honor to be here, especially when I'm escorting the Chairman's daughter." He looked at me, and…I blushed. "Signor Hyuuga, may I present to you, Chairman Azumi's daughter, Yukihara Mikan…" he introduced me, handing my hands to Mr. Hyuuga who took it with much care as if I'm a fragile bird and kissed it. I'm putting on so much effort to suppress the blushing.

"Welcome to Roseville, milady. It's an honor to meet you finally." He said with a genuine smile. I can say that amidst his age, he looks healthy and handsome too. And as far as I know, he's the late president, Hyuuga Kaoru's husband.

"Thank you for the invitation Mr. Hyuuga…" I smiled at him and at myself too for not stammering. I can see Senpai's lips lifted in a smile. _Bet he's proud of me_, I thought. "You've got a nice place here…" I added. I looked around. I actually can't survey the place because of the crowd, and the faces of the guests are more intriguing right at this moment than the big chandeliers and crystal figurines. The first face that caught my eyes belongs to a sleek figure of a lady who stands maybe as tall as I am. She's got a pale skin as if the sun never touched it, red lips, and amber eyes with just too much mascara in it, but it still gave justice to her black gown. She's so pretty, and she's got dark hair with blue streaks on it. The other people seemed ordinary-looking. Men have white roses on their suits and most of them are in that book which sempai made me study weeks back. And then there's a crowd divided itself, as if making a way for a guy in the same dark suit but with a different eye color.

_Eyes—_

"I'll tell my mother-in-law about your compliments." Mr. Hyuuga said, making me look at him. But my eyes, as if it was stolen by that guy, looked back at his direction.

His face was like a big, bold title on a newspaper that will take your attention instantly, but more than that, I really think I saw it before. Maybe lately… or maybe some minutes ago. I don't know but it's like everything became black and white and the only colored one is him. My head hurts too. I can't understand anything.

He's so beautiful. More beautiful that that girl with amber eyes. But his face… I _really_ think that I've seen it before. I try to remember names—celebrities, politicians, socialites…

_Ouch! _Darn, it's making my head hurt. What's worse is that I think I… know him.

Everytime I blink, I can feel in the tip of my fingers the smooth skin and the sculpted-like features of his face. And as I breathe I can take in a different scent of roses. And I think that belongs to… to him.

But he stopped midway when that girl with amber eyes went near him and greeted him with a kiss. I noticed that he didn't smile at her but his expression was somehow pleased.

From then on our gazes broke and I took the opportunity to get away since sempai's also trapped to converse with the old ones.

He's really weird. Just by looking at him, I forgot my dress, my aching feet, my plan to raid the dining table, and even my charming escort. My attentions suddenly stolen by that bas… —tard.

Wait!

I stopped walking and pressed a clenched fist on my chest. Am I having a heart attack? I think my heart just stopped.

What's wrong with that word, I mean… bastard?

WHOA!

It stopped again! And then my head just… started aching as if it's forcing itself to work. Even in my already-blurred sight, I was able to grab the edge of the terrace palisade to steady myself but to my dismay, my arm bangle fell.

Crap.

"Clumsy Mikan! Clumsy, ugly creature!" I scolded myself, poking my forehead as if I'll learn from that. O dear, I can't lose it! I exhaled and looked down. This isn't so high after all, maybe just a foot above the actual ground. I grabbed my shoes, cautiously glanced around and since no one's looking, I jumped down.

"Ouch! Ouch…God, owwwwrrrcchhh!" Argh. I hissed at myself when I felt the sharp stones underneath my bare feet. Worse is that the left one's sore because of the sudden weight that I caused it. I sat on the grass-covered ground for a while twisting my foot while looking around to see if I can find my bangle. Brr. I never knew Italian autumns would be this cold. My breath forms small puffs and I'm literally chilling. Shivering, I started to walk slowly around the area and then… my ankle snapped again making me fall.

Darn. Why on earth am I so unlucky? Do I really have to get a head-banging headache, lose my bracelet, strain my feet and fall face-down on the ground all in one night? If Hotaru's here I'm sure she'll assert more about my inborn just-a-natural-moron-syndrome than being unlucky.

But maybe not so unlucky at all.

I'm in a party with my sempai and he gave me a beautiful bracelet which I lost and now… "YIPEY! I Found it!" Whahahaha! I'm such an idiot but I can't help chuckling and kissing the bangle. Ahihihihi!

"Hey…"

My celebration's up, I guess. I flinched at the voice—it's an authoritative and…familiar voice—and I can't move. I can feel a pair of eyes watching me from my back and it's making my goosebumps worse.

"Who are you?" it asked again. It was a man's voice. Deep but smooth. It's emotionless… and a bit rude, may I add.

"My apologies" I said as soon as I found my own voice. "I just tripped while looking for something and—"

"I never saw a person chuckle and rejoice over tripping and falling on the ground. Well, not until now…" he said.

_Or you can simplify that statement by calling me crazy or something synonymous? _I thought. Is he here to help me, or to bully me without further reasons? Arg. I'm still not facing the owner of the voice but the familiarity seems so natural that I am tempted to retort. But I restrained myself. I promised sempai that I will watch my mouth _as much as I can_ and he should give me more credit later because _this_ is not an easy thing to do. Maybe I should just ignore this voice and walk away.

I slightly looked over my shoulder to acknowledge the presence of whoever he is. "Again, signor, I apologize…" then I balanced myself, or tried to, so I can walk away but my foot disappointed me. I almost fell again, but he managed to grab me to make me steady.

And the moment he touched me… my world seemed to stop spinning.

The touch… the scent…

I gather my courage in midst of the crazy beating of my heart… to face him.

What's worse than the earth stopping its rotation? How do you call that?

_Eyes… red eyes…_

It's as if someone tore a page in my book of thoughts and threw it away and what's left is a blank page—a blank page where no one can write anything— not me, not anyone, not even the author.

It's weird, really. It's as if I have a poor recollection problem and weird feelings and it's like a virus and this very moment, I know I passed it already to this guy. It's more weird than creepy because he's looking at me the same way, but I know he looks far better than the way I look.

His eyebrows furrowed and he gave me a deep, questioning gaze. "Who exactly are you?" he asked, gripping my arms hard. But thanks to that, I got my sanity back so I was able to push him away from me.

Every inch of my body seems distracted, even my abnormal neurons and brain cells. Who is this guy, really?

It's like he's an eyesore but I can't take my eyes off him. I pushed him away but I want to take another step closer to him; I want to shout at him but I can't. Who is he! Why am I reacting like this?

"Who are you!" he asked again. But this time, it sounds like a demand than a question. I can tell that he's as curious as I am, but I'm not sure if what I feel right now is the same thing that bothers him.

"I have the right to speak not of who I am." I told him firmly. Why should I tell him in the first place? If he's demanding an answer just because he helped me to stand up, then, "Thank you for helping me…" I said, and started walking away.

My heart didn't calm down even inside the warm ball room. His voice and face just keeps popping on my mind and I can't think properly. I can't even eat.

"Mikan, the dance of the roses will be starting soon. Get yourself prepared…" Sempai whispered.

"What the hell is that dance about? I'm not even in the mood…" I whined.

"That's a custom event in formal gatherings here in Roseville. All guests are entitled to join. Girls stay in the inner circles while the guys takes position outside then they exchange partners every now and then to get acquainted with everyone. You see the roses on our left chests? These will be given to the favored dance partner later."

"It's just a dance…" I murmured. I love dancing but I'm totally not in the mood because of that rude guy. And my mind won't stop thinking about him. Worse is that I know he's just here, and the moment I see him again, I know I will be distracted as hell again. "I'll skip." I told him as I started to turn away. But sempai caught my wrist and his grip suggests that he's not letting me go. I raised my head so I can see him.

"Darn, Sempai... You're making me sick! Don't use those puppy eyes on me!" I know I can chuckle anytime but thank God he cut the crap out and replaced it with a genuine, _charming_ smile. A smile I can't refuse. Tsubasa-sempai's right—this guy knows how to use his charms for his advantage.

"Calling all attentions..." the emcee called. "Our dear guests please take your respective positions now so we can start the dance." And then everyone gathered around in the middle part of the room. Kaname was my first partner. After every turn, my hand lands on another man and it went on like forever. If I'm in my default goofy state, I will be conversing on each one of them but since my ankle hurts, and my head too, I just smiled and nod and tried to dismiss conversations as fast and politely as I can.

"Buona note, signorina!" A smiling dark-haired guy greeted. Half of his hair's tied and the rest falls just below his shoulders. Blue-violet eyes, Italian nose and flawless skin. He's handsome. "Whoi Mikan-chan? Don't you recognize me?" he chuckled while eyeing me expectantly.

"Do I know you?"

"Aww… that's frustrating! The little girl I used to dance with forgot me!" he said, dramatically with a hand on his left chest. I looked at him again. This time, I examined every inch of him.

Oh my goodness! How can I forget this guy!

"Tono-sempai! You idiot dance tutor who made me spin in the air when I was a kid!" I laughed. He was laughing too and the other guests are now looking at our direction.

"Ahahaha, you little girl! I thought you've already forgotten me."

"Sorry. I did, but just a little. I'm a bit distracted, you know…" I told him. And then the time to turn and change partners came again. My normal self seems to come back again because of Tono-sempai and now I'm ready to smile at my new partner.

But my smile turned into a… scowl. The ugliest scowl of it all with these stuffs: nervousness, confusion, headache, stomachache, all the rest of the aches in the world and… irritation.

"Hey Nat—" I heard Tono-sempai but this guy in front of me threw him a warning gaze and he just went dancing with his new partner while I was stuck with this guy. This red-eyed, rude guy.

"We meet again…" he said, calmly this time.

"Obviously—ouch!" I glared at him. It's because he just stepped on my foot. It's not even a full one-minute and he'd already stepped on me. He shouldn't be dancing here if he doesn't know how to make simple dance steps!

I was about to let it pass but… "Ouch!" I hissed through gritted teeth this time and heaved a deep sigh. I can't help rolling my eyes at him. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"No…"

"Then please stop stepping on my foot." I told him with a glower and I resolved to myself that I keep my foot away from his as much as I can. My plan worked but as time passed, I noticed that he's been my partner for quite a while now.

"Aren't we supposed to change partners?" I asked him, trying to ignore how intimidating his face is while trying _so hard_ to keep myself calm because my heart won't stop pounding hard and my brain feels strained and all. And he keeps glaring at me as if I'm the one who stepped on his darn foot. He didn't even apologize yet. How shameless.

"I'm not letting you off unless you tell me who you are." He bluntly asked. For the very moment I felt scared. What if he's a kidnapper who wants to abduct the chairman's daughter? Then I'll be dead if I tell him who I am. But Tono-sempai knows him and everyone in this room seems to acknowledge him.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are—"

"I'm one of the hosts of the party—"

"Then you should know me since I was invited here…" I said in a rush, certain that I just caught him there.

"I wasn't here when they organized this party." He glowered at me again. Duh, bloody eyes.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything about me then. I'm sorry."

"I don't accept apologies…" he said, still holding my hands while I turn around.

"Figures." I snapped at him when I was facing him again. "…since you don't know how to give one too…" he seemed insulted with the last words I let out that his frown became worse.

"Everyone, it's time for the sweet dance… Feel free to choose your partners…" the emcee announced again. I tried to get my hands away from him but he just gripped it harder. I met his eyes which are intently looking at me.

I suddenly felt frozen in place. His emotionless eyes suddenly held so many emotions… so many _familiar emotions… _but all of them are vague.

He pulled me closer to him, and we stood there in the middle of all the swaying couples. It's like we're enclosed in a wall of smoky glasses that I can't recognize anyone around anymore. It's just him… and me.

_..._

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_..._

His eyes suddenly softened as the music started and his hands just loosened its grip but he still held my hand, sliding his fingers in the spaces. It fitted… as if it his fingers were intentionally made to fit there. His other hand went gently on my lower back. I have to gulp to clear my throat so I can breathe.

_..._

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_..._

We're not even moving. We're just staring at each other's eyes and all I can hear are the song and my heart beating with it.

...

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_..._

I can't understand anything. It's as if I know this feeling… as if I held the same person before, felt the same thing before… but I don't know what part of 'before'.

_..._

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_..._

"Tell me who you are…" he whispered. When I lifted my gaze, his face was just inches from mine and it left me… numbed. All that I can do is breathe and take in his scent which burns me inside. "Have we met before? Tell me…" I can hear desperation in his words. I want to answer, but I can't. I kept my head down because the more I see him, the more my head aches. No matter how deep I think, I… don't know him. I want to ask him the same questions. I'm dying to know too…

_..._

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_..._

"Please…" he said, almost inaudibly. My heart leaped, trying to get out of my chest and when I lifted my head again, my nose was already touching the tip of his nose.

"_Find me… Get me back… Make me remember everything…"_

I flinched. It's my voice. I… I don't… I can't understand anything!

My head starts aching so hard it's worse than a migraine now. I'm breathing hard, pressing my fingers on my temple. "Why are you so desperate to know me! Who are you? I'm… I'm sorry but… I don't know you." And with that I pushed myself away from him and walked off of the ball room. I saw Gus, the chauffeur and immediately asked him to bring me to the hotel.

I can't calm my heart down. Who is that guy? Why… am I like this… with him?

**-o-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Please?**

**l**

**V**


	10. His Name

**Someone reminded me of old school days (I just hope you get what I mean) with his/her review. Anyway... I just want to say thank you and about my reaction:**

**The story is _still_ _in progress_. That's all. :)_  
_**

**C'mon people, don't stress yourself too much about the story. It's just my way of having a sensible kind of 'fun' and I'm just so happy that you're also having fun! and then, let the story answer your questions, okay? Chillax... All izz well!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**His Name**

* * *

**-O-**

_Aww shit._ I can't help cussing in my head since I missed hitting the ball. I just embarrassed myself… again.

Why the hell is this game so hard to play? And why did they make me the number 3! I just wish that whoever invented polo is dead or I'm going to haunt and kill him again. Oh dear… here's the freakin' ball again! I swung my mallet to hit it and I did! I did it! I did! I did it! Hoooraaayyy!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" the crowd screamed.

I paused my celebration with Dora (the explorer) to see what the screaming was about. Geez. A horse's getting wild and it's already attacking some of the audiences.

"What happened?" I asked curiously to senpai who just halted his pony beside me.

He chuckled. "You just hit three balls in a row!" then he laughed this time.

"What? Me?" I asked again, trying to point my finger on my chest even if I'm still holding the whip. Hit three balls in a row? Low gets. I really don't understand what he just said.

"You hit the ball right?" He started, I nodded and grinned proudly. "That ball you just scored also hit that horse's ball. That's what I mean." And then he went off, laughing. I went pale as I realize that I just made another ruckus. Darn.

I was about to adjust my pony when the other team's number three rode passed me with an insulting smirk. I can't actually recognize him because of the helmet and goggles that he's wearing. Ignoring him, I just rolled my eyes annoyingly.

"Dummy." He said.

That voice—aaaaaaaaah! That bastard!

_Ouch_! Darn, my head hurts again!

"Don't you worry! Next time I'll make the ball hit yours!" I shouted at him.

He flinched.

Me, too.

A scene just played on my head like a whiplash: Me… and a guy. It was so fast. I pushed myself from him and then I hit him on his uhm with my knees and he crouched and swore words… then I can hear the loud noise of the cheering people again.

Don't ask about what 'uhm' is, youngsters! It's censored!

"Hey captain…" I heard a deep feminine voice behind me. I completely ignored the annoying guy and turned to face the girl. It was Konan. She was introduced to me a while ago. She's that pretty amber-eyed girl from last night. "Let's swap." She said in a monotonic manner.

"I'm sorry, I'm so uncoordinated and all…" I told her with my head down.

"Don't be offended. I'm doing this to save the audience." She grinned. Owwkkaaayyy… she just said that I should not be offended but there goes the sarcastic-hero to save the game! "Yeah, I'm trying to be a hero…" she said, creepily this time as she turned her pony to go. Did I just say my thoughts out loud? "I'm trying to save you too from the humiliation. C'mon, let's swap shirts. I'll wait behind the ponies' stall."

I followed her there and did just what we've planned.

"We can still win the game. Now listen," she started, mounting on her horse. "You're now number four, so you're in-charge with the defense. I want you to prevent the other team from scoring."

"Would you like to suggest how can I accomplish that?"

"You can steal the ball or simply hook while the player is taking a swing at the ball. You can block the swing by using your mallet to hook the mallet of the player swinging at the ball. You may hook only if is you're on the side where the swing is being made or directly in front or behind an opponent. Hook safely."

She just said 'hook safely' as if I'm a hooker that I cringe at the thought. Ew. She smiled at me again as if she heard my thoughts. Really… this girl's starting to scare me out. "I don't mean to be rude but… can you read my thoughts?" I finally asked her. Well I just can't let her enjoy eavesdropping on my head without me knowing.

"I can hear them because you're thinking of them loudly." She said.

"Is that your alice?"

"Yeah, just one of them." She answered. I failed to mount on my pony because of it. _One of it?_ "Don't be surprised. I know you're a multiple alice-bearer too. It's not my major alice though, so your thoughts will be safe most of the time." She leaned slightly to help me get on my saddle. "And besides, I'm not fond of mind-reading, there's no thrill at all. I like getting into someone's sealed memory more." She said. But her last sentence sounded more like a creepy whisper. _Sealed memory._ I feel like I'm having a heart attack again.

I'm finally seated on my horse while hers was already trotting. "You want an easier strategy, Yukihara?" she suddenly asked. And even if I didn't nod she continued, "Stay close to the opponent's captain, the number three." Then she rode towards the field.

"And then what?" I yelled, riding just behind her. She can't just make me play again with damn questions running in my head.

"Call him by his name." she said and the umpire blew his whistle, signaling us to start the game. Konan nodded at me and then pointed her chin towards the number three guy.

Sheesh. I forgot that it's the rude, annoying guy again. He was a good horse rider that I'm having a really bad time trying to steal the ball at its line. Darn, he even bumped me to my side that if I didn't balance myself, I could've fell. I followed him with a glare.

"You okay, Mikan?" I heard sempai but I was not able to face him because I was following that guy who just halted and turned to face me, silently mouthing… my name, with a confused face.

"She's okay!" Konan's voice popped up while she made her horse trot between Kaname and me. A smirk made its way into her face when she saw the guy just meters in front of me. "Again, call him by his name!" she instructed, then turned midway, "Mind if you make it sound lovely and touchy? We'll definitely win with that!"

I wasn't even able to react to Kaname because the game heated up again. I was able to hook the guy's mallet when he swung it high and Konan took advantage by stealing the right of way and finally took control of the line of the ball until she made a score.

Our team is almost having the point advantage but the other team's captain seems to be ticked on and started playing on his own and finally caught up on our score.

"Yukihara!" Konan called again. "His name!"

His name?

I know she told me to call him by his name but… for what? I don't even know what the hell his name is!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Natsume-sama! Go! Go! Go!" the cheerers shouted just when I went pass them. Are they trying to piss me off?

Wait.

Na—

Natsu—me?

"_Natsume!"… "Ne, Natsume…"… "Natsume…"… "NATSUME DON'T!"… "I love you too… I love you so much, Natsume…"… "Find me… Natsume… make me remember…"_

"FOCUS MIKAN!" Konan yelled at me. I noticed that the number two from the other team that I'm supposed to guard was able to steal the ball from my teammate. I snapped back from my thoughts but I'm still so lost. I can't even blink normally and my heart beats faster than my running pony.

This is insane! Why am I having these thoughts? I'm sure this is the first time that I heard his… name but… why does it seem that… I've heard it before… like I've mentioned it, said it with my own mouth… with my own voice?

"Yukihara!" a guy from my team called and directed the ball to me. I secured its line as much as I can but then someone just bumped me on my right shoulder. I turned just to find Nat—

"Natsume…" I mumbled out of confusion. But I was taken aback by my own voice.

His eyes widened as if he heard something unbelievable. I can see them behind the dark goggles and I know he's _as_ bewildered as I am now. We were trapped in our gazes even while riding. This is crazy. I can't hear anything, I can't see anything, I can't think of anything.

"You—" he started, breathing hard.

"Defense here!" my teammate shouted. As much as I wanted to know what's going on with me and what's wrong with him, I have to distract myself and go for the defense.

"Wait—" he called out. I felt like jumping but I played deaf. I don't want to hear anything by now. I bumped the opposing guy so my teammate can go for the score. And we did it! We won! I jumped off from my horse to join my team but—

"Wha—let me go! It hurts!" I hissed at him. He was holding my arms, no, gripping it hard. If he's not doing this, I can even consider drooling because he's so… darn handsome.

But no—NO HANDSOME-HANDSOME. He's hurting me. O—ouch! Darn this guy! I'll tell dad about this and his ghost will scare him to death tonight! I swear—ouch!

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" His gaze is boring into my soul as if drilling my head so he can get the answers he badly wants.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and it's not nice meeting you!" I told him, putting on so much effort not to spit on his face because I'm superrrr annoyed at him right now, add to it that his hand tightened its grip.

"What are you? A witch? You're the one giving me those headaches and weird visions, aren't you? And you own that freaking voice which creeps the hell out of me!" He said, or should I say _accused_.

My mouth automatically dropped. I can't believe this. "Look mister…" I blinked. Shit. I want to sound rough at him but I forgot his name. "Oh yes, mister… red-eyed bastard." I flinched at that… that name I called him. The hell! Why do I feel suddenly weird with _everything_ about him! "I'm the one here with the headache, the disoriented thoughts, I'm the one who's hearing freaking voices and having weird visions SINCE I met you last night! So don't you accuse me of being a witch, you bastard!"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp but then I felt my heart… stopped. Was it because I just cussed, or was it because I called him… bastard? Or… was it because he just said that he's also having weird visions, headaches, and hear voices?

"What!" he asked incredulously.

"What-what your face!" I snapped at him, blowing breathes on my almost-bruised arm. "I don't even know you before here, why would I be interested with you! And then my alices can't even harm a worm, leave alone a big freaking cat like you!"

"You can't inflict pain?" He asked again, sounding so confused.

"No. I'm a nullifier so leave me alone and stop bothering me in my thoughts! It's not funny!" And I mean everything I told him. He was still frozen on his feet, looking intently at me. He looks like he's about to say something but instead, he turned his back on me. So he's not gonna apologize again? How arrogant! "Hey!" I called out on him. Wait. Why did I—

"Now stop bothering me also. You're annoying." And he rolled his eyes on me. What the— I mean, what a waste of face! He rolls his eyes like a gay, for God's sake! And I'm what! Annoying! He's the annoying one, he accused me of being a witch and now… I'm annoying!

"BASSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTAAARRRD!" I shouted at him even if he didn't bother to face me again. He just walked away leaving me so irritated at him.

"Better be friendly with him, Mikan-chan…" Kaname just appeared from nowhere. Or maybe I just didn't notice him because of that bastard.

I glared at him even if I don't mean to. "And why should I do that?"

"Because…" he paused and glanced at the leaving figure in front of us, "You will be living with him from now on—"

I know I should've let him finish, but 'living with him'! "Senpai have you lost your mind? Why would I live with that guy? How sure are you that I'm sane enough not to destroy the house and kill him?"

"Whoa Mikan… Relax!" he chuckled. I gave him the It's-not-funny look, rolling my eyes. "Lady Kora invited us to stay in the villa for the whole duration of our visit. She even called your mom, and I just agreed because it was a shame that you were not around anymore last night."

That's right. He said that he's one of the hosts of the party so that means he's living here. "Sempai pleaseeeeee…" I pleaded. I don't want to stay near that guy! He's creepy!

"I can't do anything about that anymore. Besides, our stuffs are already here." Then he started walking. "I go ahead now, see ya at dinner…"

Oh nooooooooooooooooooo… "Sempai!" I ran after him. "Please… I don't want it here!"

"Mikan…" he sighed then took my hands.

Crazy. Of course I blushed.

"Find the good things and enjoy it, okay? Thinking about the things you dislike will only hinder you from smiling." Then he looked at me. "You know that I always want to see you smiling."

I'm touched… …

"Ok." I smiled shyly. "I'll only look at things that will make me smile… for sempai…"

"That's our girl!" he said, tapping my head again like a kid.

"Hey I'm not a girl anymore!" I whined, thwacking him lightly on his arm. Then he faced me and pinched my nose. "I was almost convinced that you're a lady last night but…"

"But what?"

"I just saw you quarreling with Hyuuga." He said.

"Hyuuga? That guy?" I pointed at nothing since he's not there anymore. Sempai nodded. So that's his family name—Natsume Hyuug—

"_Death glares can't kill me, Mrs. Hyuuga…"… "Yes, this is Mikan Hyuuga, from…"_

Mikan Hyuuga?

Me?

Wait. I can't be. I mean… I'm Mikan Sakura—Mikan Yukihara. What's going o—

_Ouch!_ My… my abdomen… and my head!

I can't breathe.

"Mikan…?"

"Se… sempa… pai.." I struggled, clasping a hand on my hurting abdomen.

"Hang in there…" he told me. I can feel my knees weakening and my body seems numb. It's as if I fell but I didn't feel the ground, only warm arms. Everything's blurred now. I can hear so many voices but I can't make anything sensible out of them.

Slowly… my eyes felt heavy… and everything became… dark.

_Dark… hair…_

…

…

"_Promise me… that you'll remember no matter what. I'm gonna find you, I'll get you back…"_

**-o-**

* * *

**"When we judge or criticize another person, it says nothing about that person; it merely says something about our own need to be critical."**

**.**

**=(^_^)=**

**.**

**Thank you for reading guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please leave you reviews! I'd be delighted to read them.**

**God Bless us all!**

* * *

**June 25, 2012**

**P.S.:**

**Sorry guys for the sudden 'editing'. I just want to remind you that I made a page for this fanfic in facebook.**

**Its facebook-dot-com-slash-goingunderfanfic.**

**Ok, before you react: this page is not made to be a Fan Page, but still, I will be delighted if you'll 'like' it. I made it for the INTERACTIONS, Reactions and other stuffs that are meant to be discussed outside this site. I will also entertain some questions too through Private Messaging.**

**Again, Thank you so much po!**


	11. The Girl with the Amber Eyes

**GUys! Sorry for the late update! I'm stilllllll so very busy but I managed to finish this one.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**If anyone of you is curious about this Original character, you can visit _konanigarashi-dot-tumblr-dot-com-slash-post/25997115700/goingunder2-konanigarashi_. Her backstory is there.**

**and,... thank you all for the reviews! Please don't ever get tires of sending me those! I love reading them!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Girl with the Amber Eyes**

* * *

**-o-**

My gaze is still fixed on the limp body of the unconscious girl on the bed. To others, I may just be simply staring at her for almost two hours but to clear things up, I'm not. I'm doing something more thrilling than just staring.

A tall, slender, dark-haired girl entered the room. I don't have to lift my gaze from the girl just to look at her. She's Roslyn… the only doctor around and my bestfriend—Roslyn Imai.

"Done picking locks on her head?" she interrupted. She stood by the bed and took the girl's hand. Maybe she's trying to get her pulse rate again.

"Almost." I answered her as I heaved a deep sigh. This girl's a little bit harder to read than Hyuuga that it took me two hours already but I still can't rack her brain properly.

Yes that's my alice—getting into someone's sealed memory. Not that I can undo the seal or seal it again. All I can do is detect if it is sealed, and read it. I find it more amusing than just reading loud and obvious thoughts. Maybe the reason that I find it rather amusing is that I don't use it very often. But lately, I just found a very interesting puzzle to solve—Natsume Hyuuga.

His mind is usually blank that's why don't bother myself reading it though it's fun sometimes. But last night, it was different. I didn't have to see him to tell that he's already around. His thoughts were so loud that anyone with a mind-reading alice will hear him.

He's bothered, confused, distracted.

I was watching him when he paused… when he saw this girl. And then my game started. I knew at once that his head… is sealed. It was more interesting when I saw them dancing. Maybe for them it was troublesome, but to me, to be watching two people trying to unlock their memories is a bit funny.

Natsume's head is an easy target, and maybe he knows that his head's a little too loud by now so he's avoiding me and the rest of the Igarashi mind-readers. But this girl… I don't know. I just can't get into her head easily. If I heard her right, she's a nullifier… and she's rejecting my alice… even in her unconscious state. Amazing. This is just makes it more intriguing.

"Hotaru called." Roslyn started, adjusting Mikan's IV's.

"Your genius cousin?" I asked her and she nodded without looking at me. Actually I never met her yet but she's quite famous in the technical industry. "What about her?"

This time she looked up suspiciously, "She wants to talk to you… personally." Wow. The infamous inventor wants to talk to me? "She told me that this girl here is her bestfriend, and she wants to discuss something with you… about a game." She said.

A smile made its way into my lips. A game.

"Where is she?"

"In France." She answered.

"Tell her that I'll be coming this evening." I said as I started to head for the door.

"Konan…" Roslyn called out. I turned to face her only to find her back on me.

"Maybe it's a game for you, but this can be something serious…" she paused and then she turned to face me, still holding Mikan's wrist, two fingers on her pulse… and she made her thoughts loud for me to listen to.

I should admit that I'm a bit shocked by what she's thinking about. "Are you sure about that?" I asked her, unmoving from where I'm standing.

"Not yet, but I will run a test. Tell Hotaru that this girl's fine and I will be keeping an eye on her. She's fond of violence so don't make her worry." She said. "I want to know everything too so be sure to be back soon."

I nodded at her and took another glance at Mikan. "Arrivederci…" I told her and went out directly to the parking area while trying to dial a friend's number to book me a flight for France right now. I was about to get inside my car when one of my favorite persons came to get his car too. I can't help wondering if Natsume is the one responsible with what Roslyn thinks about.

"Hello Kitty! Aren't you going to check how she's doing?" I asked him, leaning on the driver's side of my Corvette, restraining a smirk. I love it when I piss him off.

He didn't even turn to face me, but I'm used to this. Arrogance was his inborn personality disorder. "Why would I?" he finally asked as he threw a bag inside his VW Jetta.

"Well she just might answer all the questions on your head right now." I answered him using a melodic deep voice for the effect.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" He said, finally looking up to meet my gaze.

I can't help but smile impishly. I knew he would be ticked off considering how desperate he is by now to know _what's going on_. I answered him with a shrug since I still don't know _everything,_ but still, I'll enjoy bullying him. "Slight?" I started the teasing while using my alice on him. In just five seconds, I was on his head. I can see him mumbling something into a girl's ear. He was embracing her.

But my actions were distracted when my phone beeped. Damn it. I took it out and read the message, which informs me that I will wait for another two hours to get to France. Ugh! Crap! "Hey, Natsume! You still owe me something." I called out at him who was starting to turn to get into his car.

"What do you want?" he impatiently asked back.

"Call my father and borrow his private plane. I need to be in France at once." I told him.

He rolled his red eyes on me. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Yeah, that's it. My parent's fortune is not mine as long as they're alive. That's why I need a backer to help me with those old guys.

"Just do it. I'll tell you something if you call my father right now." I said. He looked at me suspiciously at first but then he still reached for his phone and called my dad.

"It's a yes, now tell me what I need to know." He demanded.

"You made a promise to make her remember." And that's all. I jumped inside my car and drove away to the airport. Once there, the captain immediately led me to my father's private plane and took off after some minutes.

I'm glad I can use my brain again, and my alice too. But even if I can raid Natsume's brain, of course I'm not going to spill it all. Why would I if I can use it for my advantage? This is a game for me.

But this is a serious game.

If that girl MIkan is somehow involved to our family, then what kind of involvement is it that they have to seal her memory? And Natsume… why did they even bother to lock-up his brain if he'll just figure it out. Oh yes he can. Considering that he's an Igarashi too and a deranged genius, it is possible that he have a recessive talent when it comes to memory-processing alice, which was his mother's alice.

Unless they're an old story couple like Romeo and Juliet with the usual family intervention—Heck, why would the family intervene when Kaoru-san and Mikan's mother are bestfriends?

Ah! This is so stressing. If I'm not bored to hell with my life then I will not join this game.

But ever since last night, when I saw the seal on Natsume's head, I knew at once that I will be playing with those guys. And now my participation seems to be confirmed.

The announcement for landing interrupted my thoughts. After some minutes, I'm out in the cold streets hailing a cab to take me to Hotel Maria Carizza where Roslyn's cousin is waiting for me. At last, a taxi stopped to take me in.

I felt suddenly weird when I was finally inside the cab. I don't think that it's because it's fast, I just feel… totally strange. I should be meeting our new employees in our publishing company but here I am, entering this hotel, meeting a totally different person—Hotaru Imai.

I found her sitting at the corner most part of the hotel's café and approached her, "It's nice to finally meet you." I sat silently in front of her "So… what are we here for?"

"I know you're aware of the situation, considering your intelligence, Konan Igarashi." She said, making me smile as she said my name with much acknowledgement. "I'm requesting you to participate because your alice will be useful."

"What will I get if involve myself in this?" I asked her.

"My full investment in your publishing company." She said, "Big enough for you to be free of your parent's intervention." She added, which… made me smile. I'm not surprised if this girl knows the troubles I'm having with my parents, and I'm expecting this too… so why refuse?

"I'm not very much oriented with the 'situation'…" I said while making quote marks in the air with my fingers, "…so I will be truly pleased if you will enlighten me."

"How's Mikan first." She said, looking at me directly in the eye, maybe to make sure that I will not lie.

But unfortunately for her, I'm a good liar. "She's fine. Roslyns's keeping an eye on her." I told her.

She nodded, convinced with my words. "First of all, this is some kind of complicated. I can't speak some of the words out loud so you are free to read my thoughts." She paused and sipped on her cappuccino. And while she's doing that, I started tuning into her thoughts.

"_This is for a mission, and not just some kind of trip. I want you to understand that this is the past. This is just like a rewind. The Natsume and Mikan that we're seeing are from the present time. They went back here to get that healing alice stone that is kept by the Igarashis because Himemiya is badly sick. Her sickness, if not treated immediately, can cause trouble to the present."_

Ok that figures, but I have just one question, "Why do you guys have to…" Well how should I say it? I mean, why seal their memories?

I understand the situation. Way back when we we're kids, my time-traveling friends are always advised _not to play with time, _just like not to play with fire or any alice that is existential to the world. They said that when you time-travel, you should _just hop, _or stay very shortly and _never ever try to change anything_. But from what I understand, if they're doing the mission here, then are not just hopping.

They're staying here and this can cause changes.

This may seem stupid but I have to use sign language to ask her. I tapped my head with a finger and made a cross symbol infront of her. "Why?"

"_Unlike other time travelers, they have to stay here until the mission is accomplished and to do that, we have to trick time and control their actions."_

"Are they that 'uncontrollable' " I asked, suppressing a smile.

Hotaru smiled timidly at me, "Not much." She said and continued on her head, _"Natsume hates this mission so much that he'll try to accomplish this as soon as he can, and that possible action can be very obvious to 'Time'. We have to take this one step at a time. This is why I need you. You will be instructing them along with Kaname-sempai inconspicuously."_

"Kaname knows?" my brows are furrowed as I ask Hotaru. She nodded at me.

"And Mikan?"

"Well she's just literally clumsy but she'll do fine for this." She met my eyes again to cue me that she'll continue on her head. _"By this time… she is so attached to Kaname-sempai. But knowing her…" _she paused and exhaled deeply. I waited, _"If I didn't decide to seal her head, then she'll remember…"_

I can see how her usual stoic face changed its expression into… sadness and the voice on her head faded. "Remember what?" I asked her, trying to force the hanging words out.

"…_remember that Kaname's dead."_ She thought. I can see my face on her eyes as I look at her directly. I'm losing my color. I can feel my breathing raged.

"NO way!" I protested with a broken voice. It's as if a lump was on my throat and I can't breathe. That can't be.

"If a sensible person like you who practices self-control can react like that, then how worse can a stupid helter-skelter girl deal with that?"

Is she serious? Kaname will… die?

"_I hate to spoil it to you but Kaname will die because of his alice. He has forseen it that's why he never mentioned anything to anyone, not even to me. If Mikan remembers, especially this time, she might be tempted to do something stupid just not to let Kaname die."_

I can't let Kaname die too…

"Konan, past is past. If you're planning to do what I fear Mikan would do, forget it. Trying to change anything will only put our and your future in danger."

My head, as if spanked by Hotaru just went back to its sense. I already noticed since last night that everything seems to be a déjà vu, but just now, I'm starting to think that this is a joke.

I mean, life-span consuming alices can be cured. Then why would Kaname choose to die?

…Why would he choose death over _that girl_?

I want to know everything. I don't care now if this is a joke or not. I just have a bad feeling about Kaname, and I just can't sit around when I know something will be up soon.

"I'm in." I told her.

"One stupid creature in this mission is enough, lady Igarashi. I'm discouraging you to be like her so be rational with your thoughts like you always are." She told me, looking directly into my eyes. I nodded in response. "I have to go back there…" she means the present, I guess. "I'll meet you again soon. Thank you for your cooperation." She said, standing up and holding out a hand to me.

"Wait." I said in a rush when I remembered Roslyn. "I need Mikan's medical records."

She raised her eyebrow, "For what?"

"I just need it. I don't work for free, just so you know. Consider that as an advance bill too." I replied, taking her hand into a handshake and left.

On my way back to Roseville, I started to think about what to do first but all I can't think about is him. I sipped on my wine while looking down on the dreamy scene of the world below this plane.

I don't know if it's the alcohol or it's just me… but my heart beats abnormally. The thought of Kaname… being dead… is something I just can't take. Why?

I was successful in setting my feelings for him aside like it never existed. I was able to think that I don't feel anything for him anymore. I've chosen to let my feelings for him disappear… but for him to just be gone…

I can't. I just can't.

I just can't let that guy who taught me to be who I am now to just… die.

**-o-**

* * *

**Please review guys, thanks a lot!**

**PS: I wasn't able to review this chap so forgive me for the errors T.T huhuhuhu**


	12. Labyrinth

**Hi everyone! I was so busy last week so I wasn't able to upload. Sorry for that. Anyway here's the eleventh in Mikan's POV. Excuse the errors if there are because I'm not feeling so well to make a re-run over the whole m.s..**

**THanks for the reviews! You're all so dear and wonderful, so please enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Labyrinth**

* * *

**-o-**

I glanced at my right side for third time now… then to my left. I found no one but I really feel that I'm being watched. I went back to my normal pace and acted as if I'm not interested anymore. And then abruptly, I turn to see who's behind me to find…

...

No one.

By the way my face muscles adjusted, I know I look stressed even without a mirror. I know someone's tailing me! I've been trained to use my senses really well, then why does it seem now that they're fooling me?

Exhausted from turning here and there just to find _no one_, I decided to go on, back to my room to change my clothes because I have to be in a girl's tea party. I wish I'll faint again so I can skip all these lined up events! It's really tiring. _Sigh._

"WWHHHHAAAAA!"

Oh my God! I wasn't able to contain the shock so I screamed it out loud. Heavens! What is this girl doing?

"Mikan-chaaaaaaaaaan!" she said, coming closer for a hug. Seriously, I don't know who this girl is.

"It's you again!" I said, still shocked. What's wrong with this girl really? She'll just pop out of nowhere and she never did it nicely because it's always a shock and then she'll just disappear again. I'm actually traumatized. It's because the first time I met her was like this:

I guess it was early morning when I opened my eyes again. The first time I did was almost yesterday, and that's when Kaname told me that I fainted. The doctor, who introduced herself as Roslyn Imai, said that I'm fine but she also said that I should not be prone to so much stress and sports for a while now. And then she gave me another dose of sleeping pills again.

I can't feel any drowsiness anymore but I'm hungry. I got up and headed for the door. But as I reach for the knob, it twisted like magic and opened abruptly.

"WHHHAAAA!" we both screamed in surprise and the next thing I kn ew is that she jumped at me and covered my mouth with her hands. She kept on pushing me until I am seated on a cushion with her on top of me was about to perform some self-defense moves when she slowly moved away from me. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? So please keep quiet!" she told me through hissing. I noticed her dark hair at once… and her red eyes.

"Red eyes…" I murmured, still slumping on the cushion. She glanced down again at me with a wondering gaze and then her expression suddenly lighted up.

"Hey, hey! Looks like I know you!" she said, still in a whispering manner. I gave her the weirdest look I can manage. Gosh I think the world's going crazy. Suddenly everyone thinks they've met other guys, when I seriously believe that I haven't seen her before and I don't think I've posted my picture in any public documents or internet sites. Not even in my facebook account because my display photo is my black cat, Michi. "It's like I've seen you in… in…" she trailed off, nearing her face to mine. "In that photo?" she said. Photo? What photo? "Yes! You're that girl in my nii-chan's wallet! You're that baby, aren't you?"

"Huh?" I'm literally confused. Seriously. Me? A baby? In a photo in his brother's wallet? What on earth would I be doing there? I don't even know who her brother is.

"Nevermind." She waved her hands and then headed for the big window. "I'm going…"

"Wait!" I called for her. Don't tell me she's… "..you're going to jump from there?" I said pointing at the window which she already managed to open. She just nodded at me and then glanced back.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Buh-bye!" and off she jumped… down. I unconsciously found myself going to where the window is and looking down. Oh my dear God, this room can be on the fourth floor, is that girl crazy! Not that I'm crazy because I jump from buildings too but a girl in the age of sixteen maybe? I just hope she didn't get a leg injury with that.

And after that, she showed up again as if hiding from somebody, sometimes making me her shield, and then just disappears like fart.

"Hey, hey…" I tried to pull my hand from her grip as she started pulling me with her. "Hey, what are you doing!"

"Shhh! Listen to me first okay?" she said, when we finally reached a wall of rose shrubs, occasionally peeping behind and sideways cautiously. "I need your help—"

"I don't even know you." I cut her frankly. Setting this straight, I still don't have a reason to help her.

"Right." She nodded and exhaled. "I'm Aoi Igarashi, the master-maiden of this land. Nice meeting you Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihara." And then she extended her right hand in front of me.

My mouth dropped. Wow. Complete family name.

"How'd you know that?" I asked her, still amazed.

"C'mon! My mommy and your mother are bestfriends! And of course I have a list of the guests… I should know!" I nodded in comprehension although I really feel weird around her. "So you'll help me?" she asked with some big, wistful eyes.

"I said nothing—"

"One of my bodyguards is obsessed with me. He follows me wherever I go—"

"Aoi-chan, it's his job." I told her.

"No. He's overdoing it. It's creepy really." And she said it with such disgust as if she saw her bodyguard ate his poop. I tried not to laugh and gestured for her to continue. "And I want to get rid of him. I know it's only you who can understand this because you've experienced having bodyguards, right? You know, I just want to walk freely, eat freely, and do everything freely without anyone following me even in the comfort rooms!"

I gave her another weird stare. Even in the comfort rooms? Now I'm starting to believe that the bodyguard's really… well... obsessed. "Or maybe he's just performing his duties according to strict instructions…" I said, trying to divert the 'obsession' topic. I've been under a strict supervision too so I knew, but now I'm free of them since I've proven to my mom and brother that I can take care of myself.

"No!" she protested and all I can do is blink at her. It was obvious that she'll be sticking to her original argument until the end of his conversation. I just wonder when and how I can end this conversation because for heavens' sake, I'm already ten minutes late! I can feel my phone beeping on my pocket and I can guess it's either Misaki-sempai or Kaname telling me to hurry up.

Geez. This girl knows how to do the timing!

"Look, Aoi-chan… I'll be happy to help you, okay? But not today—"

"Okay." She slumped her shoulders in a pitiful manner that I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry… I have to attend a tea party—"

"A tea party!" She interjected again. Now I know I'm not the world's best interrupter with this girl breaking my record. I just nodded at her, my lips pursed.

"I think I know a shortcut to the venue!" she delightfully exclaimed. "Come, come!"

"I still need to change my clothes—"

"Ugh! You don't have to! They'll do!" then she started pulling me again towards…

"A labyrinth!" I suddenly stopped. "I thought it was a shortcut?" I asked her incredulously.

She gazed sideways again and then whispered, "Mikan-chan, I live here! There's a shortcut to the Pink Rose Garden through this maze, and I know just how we can get there in no time. Trust me, okay?" she said, managing to pull me with her into the labyrinth.

"You know I'm not sure if…" I hesitated, but I know I should tell her anyway. "I'm not sure if I can trust you…" I said. She stopped and turned her head to look at me in a dramatic SLOW-MO style! I can't believe this girl. Maybe if she brought a music player, she'll also manage to have some background music for that.

"Ouch." She said, blinking as if trying not to cry. "That hurts." Her voice broke… in a fake manner. I want to laugh at her obvious bluff but I contained it. "Okay… I'll leave you alone. I'm not gonna bother you anymore. Thanks…" and then she continued walking.

She must be joking, right?

I mean… She really left me here? Inside this labyrinth!

"Darn, I'm so stupid…" I told myself with a poke on my forehead. I should've realized that I'm already inside a maze that I'm not familiar with. I should've known that she's pulling me into a _trap_!

"Hey Aoi! Are you still there?" I called out, carefully choosing the path to take. "Look, I'm sorry! I'll help you okay? But let's get out of here first!" God, why am I so stupid? I should've trained hard on that freaking teleportation. At least I will have an option in case of stupidity-stack-overflow situations. "Aoi-chaaann!"

Finally! She showed up from behind a wall, "You promise to stick on your words?"

I gave her a curt nod since I'm really anxious about my tardiness. "Yes. Just lead me out of here in this instant—"

"Aoi-sama!" a deep, loud voice called.

"Milady!" and here's another one.

"Geez! They found me!" Aoi said, almost hissing in a tensed manner. "Hurry up, Mikan-chan, run!" I was not even able to react. What's with pulling me for an impromptu marathon!

"Aoi-chan, wait!" I yelled, panting. I want to tell her to stop because I'm wearing stilettos and long skirts aside from being totally ignorant about the reason we're running.

"Keep running! They're following us again!" she yelled back.

"Us! Or do you mean 'you'?" I retorted. I can't stop because she's really pulling me hard and fast. She expertly entered each alley as if there's installed radar on her head. She was also murmuring something under her breath… a chant maybe, or a prayer for her not to be caught.

We took another turn, and finally, as I'm hoping, it was the last. It's because I can see a wide circular area already.

"We're… here…" She panted. Oh yes, like what I was thinking.

I glanced around amidst my raged breathing. "Where's the shortcut?"

"Where is it again?"

My eyes widened. Oh no. Here we are again… "Aoi-chan! Don't tell me that there's no shortcut!" Arg! Patience, patience! Where art thou!

"Of course there is! Relax…" she said, closing her eyes. It seems to me that she's concentrating. She walked towards a wall while I stayed seated here on this rock, still catching my breath. "Here it is!" She exclaimed in excitement. She tuned to me with sparkling eyes and a gesture to come near her.

"It's a warp hole…" I said upon seeing twisting warp. Aoi nodded at me, taking my hand.

"Let's go!" and without another breath from me, she pushed our bodies inside the hole. Everything around us spins so fast and by the time we're out of here, I think I'm going to be cross-eyed. And I think I'm throwing up.

"We're here!" Aoi shouted. I think there's no need to shout, I can hear her clearly even if my eyes are still shut. She kept pushing and pulling me and if I will not concentrate, I will really puke… at her.

"Stop it Ao—"

I should've kept my eyes closed. Darn this girl.

But this time, I can't… control it anymore!

"AOIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**oh, and please review! I really enjoy reading them.**


	13. the Lost Girls

**...making-up for my delay :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**The Lost Girls**

* * *

**-o-**

"AOIIIIIIIIII!"

"So-sorry Mikan-chan…" she apologized. I don't know if I will still believe her. Look at us now. We ended up here in a cliff-side road with old wood signs and the rough texture of the road that suggests that this is one of the rarely-taken paths and to make things worse, the sky joins the fun by coming together to form a dark obese rain-source.

"How on earth did we end up here? I thought we're heading for the Pink Garden!" I asked her in a tensed tone.

"Correction, MIkan-chan… its Pink Rose Garden…" she even dared reply!

"Whatever…" I said, turning on my heel to walk away. I clicked my tongue in dismay. Right… what direction? I don't even know this place. "Let's call them!" I started digging my pocket for my phone.

Oh darn, I think I left it in my room. "Aoi, call them now…" I told her, feeling the panic on my neck.

"I don't have it now." She said. Gosh, I want to freak out! Why of all moments, now! "I'm sorry I chanted the wrong password." She pouted.

"Even warpholes have passwords now? I totally can't believe this anymore!" I shook my head in disappointment. "We have to go back." I started walking away but I stopped midway when I heard Aoi shrieked.

"Aaaaah! Uck, get off me! Go away!"

Alright, I smell danger.

"Shhh! I will beee genchtle, o-o-okay? Hik!" said a short bald guy. He was already holding Aoi in both shoulders.

"Hey you deodorant guy!" I called out at him. I can't think of anything to call a short, fat, bald and neck-less guy but a deodorant bottle. "Hands off!" I added, but my wrist was caught by a tall, dark and… well… very ugly guy.

"I caught one too djude! Hihihihi! Hik. Naish catch hihihihi…" the tall guy said. I stopped getting my hands back because it just hurts me more and started planning on what to do. Aoi never stopped shouting and shrieking like a freaking fire truck siren as if anyone would hear her. But this guy who's holding me started nearing his face to mine so I staggered to push him away. "Flaying hard cho getch, huh mishy?"

"Get lost you castrated creature!" I was almost growling.

"Whoa… whoa… cashtrated huh?" they both laughed. "You wanna see? Huh? You wanch me to provsh am not cashtrated!" he asked, the bald one kept on laughing with his double chin bouncing. I have to keep my face away from him or I'll get drunk too with his out-of-this-world breath and I don't want to be showered too by his spit.

"No thanks." I retorted. "But it's sad you still have your balls on…" I started estimating the move that I will make, slowly planting my feet on the ground for my balance.

"Hahaha you're a funny yeydy! Whahahaha!" he said.

"Yeah! 'Cause I'm giving you a reason to get castrated later!" and with that I jumped and aimed a kick on his vertex. If you don't know what a vertex is, use your imagination because I don't like to use the word.

The guy became a worm on the ground, crouching at his hurting part with a duck pout. I kind of pitied him but I don't have time to think of any 'instant' part to target in this kind of situation. I lifted my head up to find the other one laughing. Yes, laughing. By now, Aoi seemed to be more scared to be infected by the craziness virus than being raped by a drunkard.

I gave her a relaxed shrug. "He's drunk. What more do you expect?"

"Djrunk? Hoosh djrunk? Am not djrunk!" then he gulped the remaining contents of the gin he's holding and threw the bottle on a rock, which, broke into pieces in a crashing sound that made us both flinch. He adjusted his feet into a fighting stance. I don't know if I'll feel scared or what. "A layk flaying hard-cho-get girlsh! Whahahah!" and then he started to attack me. I was actually surprised! He can punch! "Am a former bocsher! I'll get chu two!"

TUGSH!

Oh dear… so much for a former boxer to be knocked down in a simple punch.

"Yay Mikan-chan! You're incredible!" Aoi cheered and hugged me. Now, I'll deal with her.

"That's not incredible!" I started, "We're just lucky that they're drunk. What if they're not?"

"I'm sorry…" she repeated the apology, head-down.

"We're going back." I said, and I mean it. I don't know what else is here and I don't feel safe.

"No!"

"What?" I can't believe it. She said 'no'? "You just witnessed two idiots trying to harass us and you—"

"Because I want to see Yo-chan! That's why I don't want to go back yet!" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Yo-chan? Is that… Youichi Hijiri? He's the only one being called like that.

"And you'll meet him here?"

"Yes…" she said, taking out a small, round thing. "My radar said it's here… so I was thinking about it and that's why the warp hole led us here…"

I felt my knees weakened. She did it _intentionally_ all along! My mouth was open but no words would come out.

"I'm really sorry. I'm not really planning to involve you in this. I was actually planning to ask you to go out so I can escape while you buy me time because I really want to see Youichi… but there's an opportunity a while ago…"

"So it's really Youichi Hijiri?" I asked her… of all questions.

"I like him… since forever…" she said, blushing.

My eyes widened. "Are you some kind of an imprinting werewolf? He's just a kid!"

"Yes, but he's growing up sometimes!"

I was about to retort but a truck is about to pass and I really think we should hitch. I raised a thumb to indicate my intention. Luckily, the driver stopped.

"Dove siete diretti verso, signorinas?" the old guy asked.

"A Moncenisio, Signor!" I screamed against the loud roar of the machine's engine, grabbing Aoi by the hand.

"Hop in!" the man replied. I climbed in first and offered a hand to Aoi. She hesitated.

"Let's get out of here first, then I'll help you see him. I promise." I told her and she finally took my hand and climbed in beside me.

The driver was Italian so my conversation with him was limited. It was Aoi who enjoyed the old man's story more because she can understand him fully well. He said that the road where we met is already abandoned. There's an old tavern below it where those kinds of idiot usually hang around, so that makes the place really dangerous especially for ladies like us. We're lucky he passed by. He took the road because it's a shortcut to his next stop.

Finally, we reached the place where the driver will deliver his goods. Aoi nudged me to accompany her in finding a comfort room to pee. The kind guy promised to wait for us in case he'll get in the truck first so I agreed on Aoi's request.

"I'm done!" she said. I decided to go inside to pee too.

"Wait for me…" I told her before going inside.

I was already doing my thing when Aoi spoke again, "Mikan-chan, are you still mad at me? I'm sorry…"

"Let's talk about it later…" I said and started pouring water on the toilet bowl.

"Hey red-eyed girl…" I coarse voice suddenly said. "Come with us willingly or you'll get hurt."

That left me almost unmoving. I peeped at the small hole at the wooden door to find not just one big guy but several of them!

"Mik—"

She was not able to speak because the other guy threatened her with a knife under her chin. "Don't try to fight… It will be—"

He was not able to finish his speech because the door which I just kicked forcibly hit his face and the other guy on the side of his head. It was all so sudden. The adrenalin on my body rushed like a flashflood when I saw the other guy who's already charging at Aoi with the knife. I missed to hit the guy and it will be too late so I took Aoi into an embrace so I can bring us both away from the guy's line of attack.

It was all a blur and the next thing I saw after a blink is a splatter… of blood.

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi screamed. It was so loud it almost deafened me. But I was still standing.

And then I noticed my arm. It was injured.

The guy was about to attack us again and my defense instincts just went crazy that I don't know what's going on. Everything's becoming blur and vertically stripped and I can feel a strong wind around me.

"Aoi, hold on to me!" I shouted. Aoi immediately hugged me and then everything started to move so fast. And the next thing I knew… we're not in that place anymore.

"Was that… teleportation!" Aoi asked.

My mind's blank. "I don't know. I don't even know how it happened." I said, absent-mindedly.

"Mikan-chan, you can teleport!" Aoi shook me. She accidentally grabbed the other arm which was just injured.

"Ouch Aoi!" I winced. The blood's still rushing out and the cut seems deep. I think I need to be treated before I run out of blood. I just hope there are no vampires here or we're surely dead.

"So-sorry…" she said, and pulled a hanky from her dress' pocket. "Here…" then she tied it around my wound. It was immediately drenched in blood but it still helped. I noticed a pair of embroidered letters—N and H. Somehow… it felt familiar.

"'N, H'…" I mumbled. I don't know but the letters just seems… familiar.

"Yeah, that's my brother's initials." Aoi said, beaming at me. I tried to calm my mind down so I can concentrate on putting my strength on walking.

...

…_It would be a shame if my fiancé will be using such a trash. Good Luck. N.H._

…_Thanks polka. Here's your coffee. I'm paid. N.H._

_..._

My head's hurting again—the same 'brain-should-work' headache.

"Mikan-chan?" she called on me. I guess she noticed when I winced and pressed a hand on my spinning head.

"It's just a sudden headache… it'll… pass later. We need a place to stay, Aoi." I looked around to survey the area. We're in a grassy area near a cliff. There's a narrow wooden bridge that ends on the other side. I don't know where exactly to go but as I roam my eyes behind me, I can say that where we stand is nearer to a forest.

I was about to say my suggestion out loud when Aoi let out a sound of euphoria. "Speaking of Onii-chan… I know this place!" she exclaimed, and I must admit that I felt a little relieved even in the back of my mind, I'm starting to doubt her again. "We're just a bridge away from Onii-chan's place!" she added.

"Your brother's…"

"Yes! Let's go!" she run to my side and helped me walk. We're lucky that we're thin enough to fit on the bridge to stay side-by-side or I'll have to sway until we reach the other side. My right leg's hurt too, so I really need Aoi this time for support. "I really wonder how we ended up here when you teleported. Do you know this place, Mikan-chan?"

"Huh? I… No…" I stammered. She's got a point. When my brother Sakurano taught me the techniques in teleportation, he mentioned that the only places where one can teleport are the places which are familiar to that person. Or sometimes, you have to think of a person, and then you will end up to the place where the person is. "This doesn't make sense. I don't know this place…" I said, still analyzing everything. Or maybe, since I'm stupid as they call me, I missed a detail.

"It's okay. At least we're close to a safe place." Aoi said with a smile. But the smile just faded into a sad face.

"I'm sorry Aoi… you we're not able to see Yo-chan…"

"No, it's me who needs to apologize. Look at you now…" she paused. "You got hurt because of me. I wasn't thinking and got you into my mess…"

I don't want to add anything to make her feel sadder than she is. I can see now how guilty she is and sincere with her apologies. I tried thinking of a light topic to discuss and ended up with the most stupid one. "So you like Youichi-chan that much?" it was all I can ask her. And to think it was stupid, she smiled widely like nothing happened.

"Yeah…" she blushed. "I know he's much younger that me but when he turns into a big boy… ayyyyyyy…" she acted like fainting in a daydream. Oh dear God, this must be the effect of the silly reality TV shows with flirty teens in it. In short, *PBB Teens.

"But you don't need to act to this extent just to see him. Why don't you just tell your family about this and arrange a visit with Yo-chan's family?" I asked.

"As you can see Mikan-chan, I'm engaged with another guy. Some of my guards are hired by his family so anything about meeting other guys is closely watched. The Hijiri's are also playing safe. They don't want to mess up with the Igarashi's so they transfer Youichi's location every now and then just to prevent me from seeing him. I even hired and paid Hotaru Imai a high price just to invent a Yo-radar for me." She explained. I can't believe how this world spins with the weight of all the people's craziness.

"Why don't you just cancel your engagement and tell them that you like Yo-chan?"

"They think it's crazy. They think I'm ridiculous because he's just a kid so that will never be easy." She said sadly.

"Yeah, that's my point—He's a kid." I said and Aoi glanced back at me with a sad but scary face as if we're in Neverland and I just mentioned the word 'never'. "Okay, sorry for that…" I gave her an apologetic shrug, scared that she'll be so pissed to push me off this bridge. "So… what does Youichi feel about this?"

"When he's a kid, we're playmates, but when he's a grown up…" she paused to smile sweetly. I'm already having stomach lurches with her reactions for heaven's sake. "We're having mutual feelings…"

"How'd you know it's mutual?" I asked.

She shrugged first with a little shake, as if chilling. "Ahihihi, I just know."

"Owwwwwkaaaayyyyyy…" I actually want to whip her head but what else can I say? She's too in-love to wake up from her fantasies. A load roar of thunder distracted us and I noticed that we finally crossed the bridge. "Aoi we need to hurry up. It's starting to rain." And as if trying to emphasize what I just said, the rain started pouring down.

"This way…" she said, leading me through the tall trees. The chill of the wind against my wet clothes are making me weaker but I have to stay awake. I know Aoi can't carry me if I faint here again.

"How'd you know this place?" I tried to sound normal even if my voice's already shaking.

"I designed his house so I surveyed the place before. I know it should be here…" she answered, her voice also shaking. "I can see it!" she said. A wave of relief rushed in my blood but it didn't add anything up to my deteriorating strength. My eyes started to sting so I can't see what she's pointing at clearly.

It's black and white… and glasses. And I think… I've been in that… place…

"Mikan chan!" I can hear Aoi, but I can't feel anything anymore. I must've fallen.

"Aoi…" I moaned. "Just straighten my body… I'll try to… walk… but I can't—achoo!" I sniffed. And now I've got a cold too. "I can't open my eyes anymore… just lead me there… I just need a little rest and I'll be fine." I told her, forcing me knees to move.

"Hang on, we're just steps away…" she said. I know I'm putting on my weight on her already that's why our pace is slow. But suddenly, I can't feel the water on my skin although I can still hear it. Maybe we're on a shaded area now. I tried opening my eyes but they're so heavy. I felt my body slowly being laid on a concrete wall. I heard a buzzer after some seconds and Aoi kept on yelling.

My senses… they're starting to be numb.

I can't feel anything.

"Mikan-chan!" it was Aoi's scream. It was the last that I've heard.

* * *

**I'm starting to be excited about the next _chapters_!**

**So PUH-LEASEEEE do review =(^_^)=**

**Thank you so much!**

**PS: I'll plug the FB page again: it's facebook-dot-com-slash-goingunderfanfic ^_^**


	14. A Shallow Conclusion

**Guys! YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO HEARTWARMING! Thank you so much =(^.^)= So here's the thirteenth! Please enjoy 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**A Shallow Conclusion**

* * *

**-o-**

I raised my hands again to look at the band on it. The small diamond shined as the thin ray of light reflected by the mirror hit it. If my guess is right, the metal is made of silver-coated platinum, and is designed to be stuck on the wearer's finger for the rest of his damn life.

I can't be wrong. I've tried all means to pull it off and the only last resolve left is to cut my finger. But of course I'm not an idiot to do that. I'm just the most curious person by now.

I mean… what's this ring doing in my _ring finger_ of all fingers? I know I'm not wearing a ring when I washed my dishes way back at Boston before I went back working on my dissertation… before falling asleep and waking up just to decide to come here.

And then everything became weird… especially when I met that girl.

But by the looks of it, it feels like I'm having a déjà vu—like everything's being repeated to me but in a different way. And then I'm starting to have weird visions and I'm haunted by voices in my head. It's a big headache, you can guess.

And it's worse when she's around.

Her scent, her hair, her face, her voice… everything about her… is irritating, annoying but intriguing. She's like a mystery to be solved… a curious case for me.

I sighed in exasperation. No matter how think, I can't figure out how she's related to my headaches. But since I laid my eyes on her, something inside me bugs me to hell, telling me that she's got something—something that I want to know… or maybe, I want to have.

At first I decided that it's not worth my attention. I even went here, at my private residence outside Roseville so I can relax and work, or maybe clear my mind so I can go back to Boston as soon as I can but Konan made it worse. I can still remember what she said before leaving me there.

.

"_You made a promise to make her remember."_

_._

Darn that girl to leave without elaborating it. She even cancelled her phone number so I can't call her to ask. I hate it when she can piss me off.

I pushed my seat back and leaned my head on the headboard of my bed, and then I opened my eyes. "To make _her_ remember, huh?" I asked myself as I examine the ring once again. "Who's _her? _I can't even remember _her_, leave alone _what_ I should make her remember…" I muttered. But then something about the ring made me bring it closer to my eyes. There are small letters engraved on it as a design. They're so small that I have to take my reading glasses out of the dusty drawer. I wore it first and scrutinized the ring once again.

"N… M… N… M…" I read and the rest was all N and M. "Just N and M? What the hell's N and M!" I depressingly whined to myself, slamming my hand on the table and forcibly leaned my head back on the board.

Chocolates? Stupid me. It's M&M.

This is crap. ARG!

N and M… Maybe it's a jewelry store. But darn. Why would a jewelry store put their name on the outer part of the ring? That would be ridiculous. Well… speaking of a jewelry store… I stood at once and approached my laptop. I run my program, which can scan the entire web of all the jewelry stores, so I can send them the same inquiry about the ring that I'm wearing. I also posted a picture of it.

I found my face buried on the palm of my hands when I'm done, while All American Rejects's song replays on the background. I've been listening to it and Lifehouse too since I came here. It's weird but I just feel something when I'm listening to them… like… I remember something.

I was about to close my eyes again when I heard a squeaking sound. I glanced around but I found nothing that seems 'squeaking' so I relaxed a bit and—

"Onii—"

"Aoi?" I maundered to myself. I listened for more before heading for the door.

"Onii-chan! Open!" The high-pitched screechy sound confirmed that its Aoi so I went down and opened the door. "YOU'RE SO SLOW ONII-CHAN!" she exclaimed. My eyebrows rose at once at the sight of her—dripping hair, dripping clothes, pale skin and almost-violet lips!

"Get inside you idiot!" I hissed at her as I pulled her inside and closed the door. It was obvious that she's chilling.

"You're the idiot! Open that door! Mikan-chan's outside!" She retorted with a cracking voice.

I felt my heart flipped inside my chest. "Mikan!" And to think I can't be any faster, I was already outside before the next second. I glanced around but I found no one. Aoi rushed under my arm outside and jumped below the stairs. Just then, a sight of a bleeding, unconscious girl made me jump too. My adrenaline started to boil inside me and panic almost took over. I took her into my arms and hurried inside.

"What the hell happened to both of you and why are you here!" I asked Aoi in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa, big bro. Chill, okay? You can nag all you want but let's fix her up first!" she answered. I agreed in silence as I lay the feeble body on the couch. She was so pale and cold but thank goodness she's still breathing.

I examined her bleeding wound and then I noticed her wet clothes. I can't help blushing as I realize how they clung tightly to her body. "Aoi, go get some dry clothes and help her change." I called out and swore to keep my eyes off her face and body. Darn, I'm a guy and I have hormones.

I took off my healing necklace and placed it near the wound. I know it's not as powerful as before but it still healed the wound even if there's still a shallow lesion. At least I will not stay longer by her side to drown myself in her strawberry scent. But even if Aoi already came in with the clothes, I don't want to stand up. No! I mean… I… can't stand up.

"Whoi bro, go away. I need to change her clothes." Aoi nudged me away but I can't keep my eyes off her. Darn it. Why can't I?

But no matter how hard it is, I stood up. I was about to leave but I noticed something. "Hey Aoi, why did you get that one!" I asked her when I saw my favorite lavender sweater.

"Stop whining, Onii-chan. I can't find anything better." She replied. "Don't worry. I ordered us some clothes online and I'm expecting them later. In the meantime, be hospitable, okay?" I left her with a glare and went to upstairs to change my clothes too.

Just as I was going out of the bathroom, my phone rang and I picked it up in an instant.

"Natsume, Aoi è lì con te (_is Aoi there with you_)?" I can tell at once that it's my grandmother. I glanced through the blinds at my sister who's blowing her hot drink. Aoi can leave Roseville. But to take a guest with her and injure themselves this much, maybe there's something wrong.

"No, lei non è qui (_No, she's not here_)…" I replied. "Perché è così, Mama (_Why's that Mama_)?"

"Lei fuggì nuovamente ma questa volta, con un ospite. E peggio, era la figlia del presidente. (_She escaped again but this time, with a guest. And worse, it was the chairman's daughter._)" She paused for a sigh. "Si figuri, Mi limiterò a comunicare se lei si trova, and oh Natsume (_Nevermind, I'll just notify you if she's found, and oh Natsume_)…"

"Si (_Yes_)?"

"Don't spoil your vacation there, and come back here." She said in her usual calm and straight tone, with her sharp Italian accent, the 'R's' are almost inaudible.

I smiled inwardly. I want to tell her that 'I'll think about it' but things are starting to steal my interest and now I don't know how my eyes landed on that girl sleeping on my couch. "Yeah, I will…" I said instead, and then she hung up.

My gaze went back to Aoi. I know she'll runaway again as soon as this girl wakes up so I picked something from my drawer. I playfully tossed it in the air as I descend from the stairs, walking towards her. She straightened up and hid something she was playing with when she noticed me.

I made an eye-roll first. I can't help it. I am irritated because my repose was disturbed and partly because I don't like what happened to them, especially to that girl. "Mind telling me about your little adventure?" I started, sitting on the black bar stool chair across her. She swallowed and cleared her throat, indicating some nervousness. She knows I can cancel all her bank accounts or mess with her academic records in just some seconds.

"Alright. My fault." She raised her hands, palms facing me, in surrender. "I'm looking for someone to accompany me outside… just outside Roseville's gate to distract the guard's attention. I saw her and asked for her favor but she turned me down. When she told me that she's going to the Pink Rose Garden, I told her that there's a shortcut in the labyrinth. I knew my bodyguards didn't mind it at first because I was with someone." She paused, cautiously eyeing me. "I was about to leave her but she just started freaking out when she realized that I was leaving on my own and the guards started chasing us so I dragged her with me. And then I was in a hurry that I forgot to leave her there." She exhaled loudly, as if the air was so heavy to keep inside. I glanced back at the girl on the couch, still sleeping peacefully. I bet she lost some good amount of blood with that wound.

And I don't know why I'm bothered to this extent. If I can remember, I left Roseville… mainly… because of her. Now it's like a big joke flashing, laughing heartily at me—she's here. I want to glare at heaven. Is this a way to bully me? I don't know how I suddenly became affected with her existence and now I'm worrying about her. Seriously, I'll be a liar if I say that I'm mad because Aoi escaped _again_ because it's a natural occurrence. I know I'm mad because of some other reason.

"How'd she get that wound?" I asked her again, blank-faced.

Aoi started blabbering about ending up in an old road, being almost harassed by two drunkards and assaulted in an old shop where that girl put on a fight to save her and unconsciously teleported near here.

"Teleported, huh?" I mused. "She's never been here…" I murmured, trying to think of a reason why they ended up here.

"Maybe she's thinking about you…" Aoi blabbered. My eyes caught hers immediately when the idea hit me. I smirked involuntarily. So that girl's thinking about me? Wow, interesting. I've been spending the last few days rallying on my mind for it to work and remember who on earth she is to me. "Hey you, swell-headed-guy. Aish!" she exclaimed, twitching her mouth to pout. "I shouldn't have told you that! Now you're being so full of yourself again!" she reprimanded. Aoi can really read my reactions well.

"It's your fault." I told her, trying to repress a… well, a conceited smirk.

She pushed her seat back and went to the sink to wash the mug that she used. "Maybe it's just an accident…" she shrugged. I took the opportunity to implant the minute tracker on her watch which was left on the table. I know I'll need that when she succeeds on escaping again. I put it back in its original position after.

When I lifted my eyes, Aoi was on her way to the backdoor. "Aoi!" I called at her using my scary-brother voice.

I noticed her flinch but she snapped her head to my direction at once. "Y-yes?"

"And where are you going?" I asked her, trying to pierce her consciousness with my eyes.

She snapped her head back to the door innocently, "Going to check if our clothes are already dry." She said. I followed her with my eyes until she came back with their clothes. I was able to exhale. Darn this importunate girl to make us worry this much!

I continued watching her until she reached the girl and then, knowing that I'm keeping an eye on her, she glanced back glaring at me. "Would you get lost, you freak? I have to put her undies back!"

Aww sh.t. I really have to be lost. Darn it, I think I'm blushing.

I was about to get up from my seat but the doorbell rang. I went for the door and found packages to be received so I signed the receipt and carried the stuffs inside. But I'm just surprised that the task didn't even tire me. Usually… it would—I mean, carrying heavy stuffs.

I shrugged the thought away, just glad that I'm feeling _unusually_ healthy. The girl was alone in the living room area when I came back. "Aoi…?" I called out. No one answered. I called her again for several times but still, Aoi didn't answer… and I'm starting to panic.

I dropped the boxes and paper bags and hurried upstairs to check my computer.

"Crap." I cussed unconsciously when I saw the moving red light on my tracking application. I can't help running a hand on my hair and end up pulling them while I bit my lower lip. With the speed that she's having, I knew at once that she even dared to take my spare Ferrari.

"Wait…" I muttered, "…the… the girl…" and then like a flash, I was downstairs again. I can't believe what kind of exercise my sister just put me into.

But then pant became a ragged kind of breathing when… I saw her.

What's with this girl? Even a sight of her sleeping affects me. I can't believe this. Again, I run my hands on my hair and heaved a heavy sigh. "Now what should I do with you?" I found myself muttering. I decided to take her upstairs on my bed.

WATCH IT! I don't plan anything with this girl. Heaven forbid!

So I carried and finally laid her on my bed. She was wearing my favorite lavender shirt and my dark gray sweatpants. I'm glad she didn't get a fever from the rain and the injury.

Again, I was tempted to gaze at her face. How should I describe it?

Uhm… ugly?

Well, if I will use the standard around me like Aoi, Konan, Roslyn and even my grandmother, she will hardly pass. I smirked at the thought. But as I look at her… damn, I'm captivated. She holds some kind of enticing quality that enchants me and I don't know if I will hate or love it because… for some reasons, it amuses me and weakens me at the same time.

I have to shake my head so I can think rationally but my action didn't help even a bit. _Who_ is this girl?

I went closer but I was like… stunned and then I felt a sting of pain inside me. I kneeled beside her, so tempted to touch her face. I run a check on my head to find an excuse to not lay a finger on her but I was defeated by the curious part of me.

Her face… I know I've seen it before… I just can't remember when. And her hair… this color—

.

"_I'll definitely find you. I'll get you back no matter what…"_

_._

I suddenly winced in pain. Ugh! Darn headache.

It's my dream. It's when I was holding a girl with… the same rusty honey-colored hair.

Then suddenly, Konan's voice echoed in my head. _"You made a promise to make her remember."_

My mind went blank. Just now, Konan's words and my own haunting voice seem to be paralleled. They keep echoing in my head, simultaneously and I think I'm going crazy. I stood on my feet and as my equilibrium betrays me, I reached for the side of the table for support. My heart beats in my head and it's giving me the worst headache that I can endure.

I reached for the glass of water and gulped al its content, blinking hard. The music on the background fades, giving way to another song—_You and Me._ Nolstagic. It reminds me of weddings—

Wedding—

I went back to her side, slowly scrambled for her left hand… and my heart leaped, wanting to escape from my ribs. I have to close my eyes and start breathing again, jaw tightly clenched. I don't know what to feel. I feel so suffocated and drowned in my own pool confused feelings. I think I forgot how to breathe.

She's wearing the same ring.

My head hurts again with the whiplash of unsorted events: The blinding brightness, the sun, the sea, the bright colors of summer, the smell of freesias, jasmine and rose, the aroma of coffee right on the tip of my nose… I can't… stop them! Then comes a smile… a view of the city lights against the sunset… it's making my breathing hard and heavy…

I blink again. The song continues on the background and I reach for the laptop to turn it off. The visions are torturous! Again, my head jumped to another dimension: a girl… bright smile… A girl… in my arms… A girl… brown eyes… and my heart stopped. I can see a girl whispering something in my ear…

"_I love you… Natsume…"_ then I glanced down at her…

I clenched a fist on my chest, hoping that it would calm my heart down. But I don't think it would stop… unless… unless I admit to myself… even if it's a shallow conclusion.

That she's the girl… in my head.

N and M…

It's Natsume and Mikan.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**First, to all of you :)**

***to these Songs also (this is Natsume's Playlist):**

**BACK TO ME by All American Rejects**

**YOU AND ME by Lifehouse**

**FIND ME by Boyce Avenue**

**NEVERMIND by Taylor Swift**

**=(^_^)= I'll be so grateful to have reviews from you guys. Thanks so much!**


	15. Hot Coffee

**Owkay guys... First I wanna thank all the reviewers from this site, the guests and those who followed the story. This is a rush so FORGIVE me if there are errors because I just finished this and I will not be around for the next days. I really want to upload this now, so I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, please do enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**HOT COFFEE**

* * *

**-o-**

My eye opened at the sound of my beeping phone. I was about to get up but I remembered…

Alright, I have to scold myself but I can't help smiling and glare at the ceiling.

I fell asleep beside her.

Actually… I didn't want to.

Fine! The sane part of my mind scowls at my lying brain. Now I _want_… I l_ike_ it. Whatever. But I _didn't_ plan to actually sleep beside her.

Okay so this is what really happened: I was about to get up and let go of her hand when she suddenly gripped it hard and yanked me closer to her. It was so fast that my heart leaped to my throat. Luckily I've stretched my arms in front of me or I could've fallen on top of her. But she was sleeping. Her eyes are shut closed but her eyebrows furrowed as if disagreeing on something.

I remembered our proximity and my face heated up in an instant. My heart thumped crazily. It's so loud, I felt scared that it would wake her up.

I gather the last ounce of sanity left on me and decided to push myself away from her. My mind is still in a blur and I need to concentrate to remember what _I think_ I've forgotten and this closeness will only distract me… will only drive me crazy.

Her hands are gripping my hands and slowly, I pulled it away.

But surprisingly, her hand tightened once again. I raised my head to see her face but she was still sleeping and then… she mumbled… with the laziest childlike voice I've ever heard, "Stay longer… I'm not gonna cook…" she moaned idly, "I'll let you… I promise…" And then she yawned and shifted on her side that I need to adjust myself beside her because she won't let my hand go.

Wait…

What! Cook?

A row of thoughts suddenly flashed like blinding lights on my head. I can't even keep up and I can't even control my blinking.

"_I'll cook."_

It's my voice… suddenly popping on my head.

"_No, I will."_ Is this… her?

"_Not until you're done with your cooking lessons."_

"_Ouuuuuch." _

I exhaled the heavy air and stare at the ceiling, hoping that I could ask it about my convoluted thoughts. But then, a warm arm went around my torso and locked me in position.

"Stay…" she whispered.

All my thoughts suddenly went away as I looked at her. I want to regret looking at her because I feel so… stupid. I've never been this blank-minded before and I don't feel so comfortable with this although I like the feeling that comes with it. The feeling… of security, like I have my own place in this world… by this person's side.

I like how my heart beats. I like the scent I'm breathing in and I like the face I'm beholding so I decided to keep my noisy, sane mind quiet for now.

I don't know where on earth I got the nerves but I shifted again so I'm facing her quintessential face and slide my arm under her neck. My hand found its way around her waist and I pulled her closer. And then a very intangible feeling spread through my body. I want to cry and smile and even laugh at the same time. I think I'm going crazy. It's like I've found something… that I've been looking for.

I can't control myself anymore. I am so overwhelmed by the strange euphoria that I later realized that I'm kissing her hair. The things that I want to say rallies on my throat, forming a lump. I want them out but I don't know _what_ they are. I decided I should try… to figure this all out. And I know… I need her to help me remember.

"I may not remember everything by now but I'll keep my promise…" I whispered. I kissed her forehead as I close my eyes. I don't know how I fell asleep because by that time, all I know is that I found a missing fragment of my life.

The phone beeped again and I have to answer whoever's calling before it wakes her up too. I unwillingly pulled myself away from her and wrapped her with the blanket before taking the phone down with me.

"Hyuuga…" the voice greeted. It's her.

"What are you calling for, Konan?" I asked her with the same nonchalant tone and went directly to the coffee maker.

"Take note of my actions…" she paused and breathed. "I'm not going to ask you anything in case you've figured it out but if you do or you did already… Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"What!" I questioned incredulously and found myself shaking my head. The face looking back at me in the mirror is frowning. "I thought I need to help her remember!"

"_Help_ her, not _make_ her remember. You still didn't understand the situation well, my dear Natsume."

I can imagine her smirking at me. Oh how I hate when others have the opportunity to make fun of me. "And you do?" I retorted.

"Yes I do." She said proudly. Maybe she really knows. My doubt about my memory being sealed is slowly becoming a fact to me given that Konan is participating. I know she likes these kinds of stuffs but she's not putting herself into this unless it has a connection with her because for all I know, she care less about anything except herself, Roslyn and… Kaname Sono.

And Kaname Sono is with Mikan… by now.

"Trust me… remembering one thing at a time will do you good. It will be the best for both of you to keep quiet." She trailed off as I waited. "I'll give you better ideas to ponder about when you're back here."

"I'm supposed to keep a promise—"

"Then keep it." She snapped. "Actions speak louder than words, Natsume. You can never make her remember… but you can help her. It's still all up to you." And then all I heard is a busy tone.

I can't make her remember!

Okay. This is just getting more and more complicated.

First I don't know if my memory is sealed. And if it is, why! And then who is this girl in my life? How on earth can her existence affect me this much!

At first I thought I can figure things up by myself but I was wrong. I can only think… I can only remember… when she's around.

And now… just when I've decided to try… to try to remember whatever I'm forgetting like an amnesiac idiot… Everything spirals up again, tangling my thoughts on my head—I can't help sighing in depression.

Alright. Konan said I should only keep my thoughts to myself.

Aish! I hate picking up instructions! Darn. It's just that I trust that girl even if she's annoying at times, especially in times like these.

_Keep my thoughts to myself. Shut up. Yeah, I have to shut up. I'm good at shutting up._ I repeated the mantra on my head as I pour some coffee in my mug. I took the cup near my lips so I can blow some cold breath on it and slowly turn on my heel.

"!"

"Aww!" Shit the hot liquid burned my lips. I was shocked too that's why my hand abruptly shook and the coffee contents spilled from the container, to my lips and my chest. Seriously it's hot. The burned skins are stings like hell.

"Oh my God…" she breathed, "I'm sorry!" she gasped, frozen on her place. I can't help but roll my eyes on her. Is she that girl I slept with? She started to run around, "Where's your kit?"

I ignored her, turned around again and run the cold water from the faucet and dabbed my lips. But I can dab my chest to my stomach with just my hand so I decided to take off my jacket and my shirt. I'm glad the heater works properly or I'll be shivering like a wet cat. Once my shirt was wet, I dab it onto my burned skin. Stinging… just crap. My hands got some red patches too.

I reached for my jacket and wore it again. Footsteps started to come near and I know it's her.

I know I'm back to my sane self. I can't believe I thought I like her. Well, maybe yes… when sleeping. And that ring on her hand—I can't believe I married a creature like her.

See? This is what COMPLICATED is. The hell to this.

When I turned around she's already there, holding a first aid kit. Nice. She did a good job rummaging through my bathroom.

But then she gasped again. It was a load of air she took in, she sounded like a vacuum cleaner and her hands flew to her open mouth, dropping the kit on the floor.

What's wrong with this—?

She even turned away from me!

"Hey—"

"Don't come near me!" she said, high-pitched. It even sounded like a threat.

Why should I listen to her? I'm in my own house so I have the right to do what I want. I took some steps near her discreetly until I'm exactly behind her. Without any warning, I grab her shoulders and turn her around so she's facing me.

Her eyes widen in shock.

And geez…

…

…

…

…

…

…She fainted again.

* * *

**You're making me smile with your reviews, I'll be so glad if you leave one. Thank you guys!**

**-S&S**


	16. Rings

**CHAPTER 15**

**Rings**

* * *

**-o-**

Oh my God, oh my God, I'm not gonna open my eyes—I swear!

"Hey…" I heard him calling me. His voice's soft. Maybe he really believed that I fainted. I could blush if I admit this but… he sounds… worried.

He's still holding me on both shoulders, slightly shaking me. I want to spank myself for not being unconscious for real. God, my knees are like jellies and I can't think rationally.

Who can! Tell me who on earth can think of any normal thought after seeing… uhm… censored!

Okay… it's not actually censored. Just… bare… _gulp_… bare chest… and… uhm… abs.

Hell, yes. Abs.

Girl's and gay's weakness—Abs. Darn, even a conservative one like me can be affected.

But not bad huh… he's got good, well-defined—Shocks! I shouldn't think about that! If I'm not faking the fainting maybe I slapped my own head for my craziness. Hotaru's right. I really need a neuro check-up.

"If you're not really unconscious, better open your eyes and stand on your feet or I'll carry you again upstairs." He said, making me flinch… and finally blow my cover. Geez, how arrogant! So much for being concerned.

I opened my left eye first, then my right. But I closed them shut again! Oh God, please bestow me an alice that can dress people up because this guy's bareness is utterly amazing, I don't want my eyes to pop-out from their sockets and I don't have all the saliva to shed in case my mouth fails to close after dropping and I don't want a cardiac arrest.

Crap, did I just thought of amazing? As in amazing body?

This is what I'm saying. It's either he's a bad influence, making me crazy that I don't can't even control what I'm thinking or I'm just naturally crazy.

Forget it! I cram for the floor and when I'm sure that I can stand steadily, I shrugged his hands off me and turned away with my eyes still closed._ God, please answer my prayers._

"What's wrong with you!" he asked arrogantly. Irritation was obvious in his tone.

"Get covered-up, will you!" I retorted, finally opening my eyes. I don't know what he's up to by now but I'm sure he's still behind me.

"It's your fault in the first place. If you didn't shock me by your grand shriek, maybe I'm still decently covered by now…" he said, then he's closer. My body stiffened and I held my breath. He leaned down beside me and picked the kit on the floor. I was finally able to exhale when I heard him walking away from me.

Right, he spilled the coffee and got burned. Maybe it's not that bad but I'm sure it hurts especially if it was really hot. Yeah it's my fault… because I shrieked.

But wait it's not my entire fault! I will not shriek like that if I wasn't shocked. And I was totally shocked because I was already dead-curious about what happened and where am I now and when I was about to ask him… when he turned to face me… it was him—the inglorious bastard.

"Hey it's not my fault!" I ranted as I turn to face him. Just the left part of his body was visible to me. His jacket's buttons were half-done from the hem and his sleeves are rolled to the elbow exposing his fair skin with little red patches on it.

That skin… The tip of my fingers tingled and I felt a rush of hot blood on my neck. It feels like I've known its texture… it's like I've run these fingers of my mine on it. My heart started beating fast and I can feel every hair on my body standing up—even the hairs inside my nose.

"Then whose fault is this?" he rolled his eyes on me but he kept his gaze on me. My body still hasn't recovered yet and now that my eyes stupidly met his gaze, I know I will not be able to think anymore. I can only think of…

Red eyes…

"Hey!" he called out and thanks to the flinch, I got my thoughts back.

"Where's Aoi? Why am I here… with you?" I asked him at once before I forgot it if he dazzles me again. Yes, dazzle. Even if I hate to admit it, I am bewitched. See, I can't think rationally and my heart behaves like a drug addict's. I'm starting to think that he's got a pheromone alice… but wait… if it is his alice, then… I could've nullified it. Darn, he's a real mind-boggling creature.

"Aoi's gone… She left… I mean, escaped again." he simply said, still wiping some cream on his wrist.

"Huh!" I exclaimed. My mouth hung open, "She can't leave me here… with this guy…" I murmured, almost frozen on where I stand. My knees felt weak again but I forced myself to stand straight. After all I went through because of her… this is where I'll end up to! "But I thought we're heading to her brother's house…?" I muttered again, actually, only to myself.

But an unexpected answer was given by that guy who's leaning with his hips on the table and his arms crossed in front of his chest, slightly hiding the bare skin that can be a possible cause of unsolicited light-headedness. "I'm Aoi's brother." He told me with a poker-face expression.

I'm one heck of an unlucky creature. Of all brothers in the world that Aoi can have… why should it be him?

I exhaled in aggravation. I started thinking about leaving but the rain's getting heavier and—wait! Wait! Wait! "Where's my clothes!"

"Still drying."

"Who's clothes are these?"

"Mine."

"Oh my God you didn't—"

"Excuse me." He rolls his eyes. "Aoi changed your clothes." I was able to breathe, thanks goodness. I swear I'm going in an exile if he's the one who changed my clothes. "Instead of accusing me of being a pervert, why don't you just thank me for the borrowed clothes?" He said. And there's a playful smirk on his lips.

Right. "Yeah, thanks…" I tried to sound grateful, but the shaking of my voice exposed my being uncomfortable. I can't even look straight at him.

Well after all the sarcastically-"nice" first meeting, impressions and source-less quarrels, this kind of unasked kindness is not expected. But I'm still grateful that I'm safe after all I went through. It's just that… It's kinda bothering to be around this person, especially if he's the main reason of my bad headaches lately.

"How are you feeling?" He suddenly asked, making me look up at him. This is another unexpected… gesture. "You had a fever…"

"I feel… good. I didn't know I had a fever." I said, well, honestly. I wasn't really aware that I fell sick, not until now.

He looked straight at me, red eyes piercing through my soul. A corner of his lips lifted up to form a smirk—not that playful one but a very familiar smirk. It's as if he's enjoying some secret inside his head and I'm starting to be scared that he's ridiculing me without me knowing.

I can't help it so I asked, "Why?" His eyebrows rose, exposing more of his glinting eyes. I hope it's not the answer to my question. "Why are you… smiling like that?"

He exhaled but his smirk was conserved in his face. "Nothing…" he paused. "I'm just amazed how we, you and me, ended up here. "

"Same for me." I was able to say. But rather than amazed, I _feel_ more awkward.

He turned on his heel towards the pantry and started to move around while I stayed on my ground. As I glance around, I noticed that the house is big… big for a single person. It's bigger than my apartment, I guess but there's no concrete wall to separate the rooms except for the bathroom. All is black and white. Black sets of furniture, curtains and abstract, see-through dividers. They're all totally in contrast to the white walls and floor which are awkwardly clean. It's totally like him—white skin, black hair… black jacket, black pants. I felt so out of this place because of this lavender sweater.

"Are you planning to stand there all day?" he asked without looking at me. The truth is I don't know what to do. Remember… It's damned uneasy to be here… alone with him. I gulped again, hoping that I will gain some courage from doing that and cautiously walked towards the table and seated myself. He briefly glanced over his shoulders and reached for another cup with the other hand. I wish he's not that graceful… it's distracting. "Coffee?" He asked.

My mouth watered immediately and I nodded but I know he didn't saw me. "Yes, please…" I muttered. And in one turn, a cup of freshly brewed coffee is placed in front of me. My eyes closed at once when I smelled the aroma, but when I opened them again, I found him standing with his back on the pantry, not giving any emotion as he scrutinizes me.

SCRUTINIZE. Yes, that's the exact term.

And I think I'm doing the same. I just don't know why. It's just like I'm dragged by some weird magnetic force and I ended up staring back at him. And we stayed just staring at each other for a bracket of unreasonable minutes.

It could be unreasonable but a part of me tells me that it's worth more than a while to look at him. He's… beautiful—indecently beautiful that it made me take a hit on my self-esteem. His black hair, his nose, his lips… _gulp_… those red orbs, and even his short eyebrows seems so perfectly placed on his face. His looks are extraterrestrial, it's just unbelievable. It's like I'm staring at a Photoshopped picture, overly edited by the healing brush, emphasized by the dodge and burn brushes and saved for a gallery of priceless works of art.

Any girl's panty-garter would snap at the sight of him.

Thank God I'm exempted. Hahaha.

I suddenly felt sorry for the girl he would marry. It'll be surely a hard time to shrug off insecurities and—

_His hair was neatly combed unveiling a handsome face. I can't even read his crimson eyes and that face which lights up like the sun behind him. He was in a loose long sleeved-shirt. Simple in its state, but so elegant, so fine and he has a rose on the left chest-line of his shirt. He looks so tall in those white trousers and yyaayyy... I was intently looking at him while walking towards him-like he's a different man from the one I hate so much, from that guy that I want to kill…_

A wedding! Gosh, where did my breath go?

What are those? A premonition? A daydream! What…?

A wedding… and not with a blonde guy. It's not real. I tried to shake the vision out of my head but the more that I try, the clearer the vision becomes—sunset, lights, breeze, red and white petals… me. I blink hard but even if I keep my eyes open, I can it—I can see me, with a… man. Black hair… my hand on his lips. Lips… that I've seen before and… and…. A smile… a smile that I know and… a ring on my finger.

"You okay?" He suddenly asked, his face shows-off a worrying expression. I knew at once that my wincing from the pain on my head was really obvious. I nodded to lie at once when I failed to find my voice. The sudden impact of the rainfall made my heartbeat worse too and it's the only thing I can hear by now. "Hey—"

I felt my breathing… it's irregular, raged even. "No I'm not…" I said. My mom often told me to be honest when I'm in physical pain and by now I feel my heart could burst. "But I can handle it…" I added.

Still curious about my visions, I stare down at my hands on my lap.

OH MY GOD!

I have a ring on my finger. It's true!

My heart pounded double-time. I have to make a deep inhale to make sure I'm still alive.

This is a joke. This can't be true.

"You're not okay." He said, coming closer to the opposite side of where I am seated. "What's wrong?" He sounded concerned but he asked with an authority that will make anyone reply.

My mouth was open already but I can't speak. I don't know if I'm nervous because he's near or because I have a ring on my ring finger and I can't take it off! He gave me another questioning gaze and thank God, I found my voice, "A… I…" shit, I… don't really know what to say. Maybe because of that he came to stand right next to me and pulled my hand, bringing it closer to him. The contact was electrifying, I have to catch my breath. And when I did… I got drowned in his scent.

"What's wrong with this?" He asked.

"I… I don't know why I have that…" I shook my head. Tears are starting to form in the corners of my eyes. "I can't even take it off!" and then I pulled my hand from him. He stood there as if waiting for more words from me or he wants to say something. "There's so much in my head… my mind right now and I don't know what they all are!"

"It's the same for me." He said, then his jaw clenched and he looked away.

"I don't mean to be rude… but…" I trailed off, assessing some reactions from him. He finally look back at me. "This all started when we met."

I sighed and took a step backwards. "I agree."

I glance back at my hand and the ring is still there. Once again, I tried pulling it off my finger but nothing happened.

"And what are you trying to do?" He suddenly asked.

"Obviously I'm taking this thing off. This isn't mine, to begin with." I retorted, continuing with the pulling act.

"I've tried it too…" And, as he said it, my head automatically jerked up so that I can see him. He tried too? And then… he raised his left hand with its back facing me, exposing the same or, I wish I'm just hallucinating, but… it's the same— The same ring. "Nothing happened."

My mouth dropped. No way.

I tried to relax and manage a very fake chuckle, "This is a joke." I stated. "Or a coincidence, maybe."

"A coincidence?" He asked with some tone of incredulity and sarcasm. "A coincidence that we _both_ experience _the same_ kind of headache; A coincidence that… I have _this…_" He showed his hand again, "…and you… have _that_."

I stayed silence. He's right. It's not like a coincidence at all.

"What can you say about the song 'You and Me'?" he asked, shifting his weight to his other leg.

"That song…" I found myself mutter. "Yeah… it's… somehow nostalgic."

"How nostalgic?" he asked.

"Well… I…" I raised my vision to meet his eyes. Darn, he's so hypnotic. Why did I even bother to look at him, sheesh. "I… can envision white and red petals… sunset… white linens…" and then it came again in my mind, like a triggered bomb—the petals, the view… the city lights, "there's me… my hand… the ring… a man… with black hair… and red—" My mouth and voice went dry as I look up at him and met his eyes.

God.

"If you're thinking about what I think I'm thinking…. Don't say it." He said in a rush.

"It can't be true… right?" I asked him.

I'm not sure but it's like I saw a hint of a small smile in his face. "Why? You don't want it to be true?" He challengingly asked.

What the air! "I think I will be the last person to like the idea." I told him sharply.

"Don't say stuffs like its final… Well, I still don't know…" He shrugged. Darn. Why is he so cool about this! Isn't he that arrogant guy anymore? "But we'll see… if it's true…"

"Forget it." I snapped. "It's creepy if it's true."

"Right." He smirked. "Creepy."

**-o-**

* * *

**R&R Please ^_^**


	17. Trying

**Hi guys! Thanks for sticking to the story up until here... Oh and by the way, I wasn't able to edit this chapter.. I just want to upload ^_^ so please excuse the typos and errors. Thanks again, please EnjoY!**

* * *

**16**

* * *

**-o-**

I really think that very soon, I'll be having eye-cramps. I've been rolling my eyes for almost a day now as this guy bombards me with silly questions about my likes, my dislikes, my favorites and the sorts.

"So what kind of guys do you prefer?" He suddenly asked from across the room. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes on me. I just know since he's stayed like that for almost an hour while I kept myself busy with the TV shows. And even if I try to distract myself from his presence, with that kind of question, I think I have to finally look at him and ask him to leave me alone even if I can't. I can't because he demanded that I answer his questions or he'll throw me outside in the rain.

"Why are you suddenly so interested with me?" I asked him.

"I'm not interested with you." He said coldly. "I'm interested with the information but not you." And he looked at me from head to foot in an insulting way. If this is my territory, I could've thrown this remote at him. Aish, bastard!

"It's the same. The info's are from me, so you're interested with me." I retorted.

"Whatever. I need an answer."

"Why should I?"

"Because you know what I plan to do if you don't answer."

I raised my chin and glared at him challengingly, "Do it then..."

"You're not gonna answer?" he asked as if he didn't hear what I just said, his eyes narrowing at me. Why should I tell him about what kind of guys I prefer?

"I don't plan to…" I told him, and with that, he yanked me by my arm and led me to the door. Once he opened the door, the cold wind splashed a good amount of rainwater at us, and then he pushed me out and closed the door. "Hey!" I called out. The splashes of rain are starting to drench me plus the cold wind made me shiver. What the bastard!? "Hey Please! Let me in!" Aishhhhh… How long should I deal with this guy!? If only I know the way back to Roseville...

I hugged myself as I felt weak. Merciless guy. I should've just answered him… or maybe I should just leave. But then the door suddenly opened and revealed the cold-as-the-rain red-eyed bastard.

His expression is soft as he looks at me. "Am I having an answer?"

"Yes…" and I as I let out the word, he suddenly pulled me in until I my face was on his clavicle and our bodies were almost touching. A wave of warm blush run through my veins and it almost burn me when he draped a warm wool cloth around me. His hands were still holding mine and the warmth was so overwhelming, taking the cold away like magic.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured in his lowest voice. Suddenly, the thought of a blonde guy with green eyes and warm smile was chased away by my loud heartbeat. Suddenly… he's all that I can consume in my head. He then let my hand go and walked away. I stayed silent and standing on my place following his back with my eyes. I felt cold again. "Please answer…" he said without looking back.

I pondered for a moment and started, "I want blondes, green, cool eyes. I want someone who's not arrogant and cold and mean and rude." I said with a sigh. I took in some air again… but it was filled with his scent—his warm scent. Roses.

"That's all?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"I want a man who will accept me and my clumsiness and stupidity, but will help find the good in me and turn my frailties into strength. Someone who will make me realize the cold… so I can feel the warmth… Someone who can show me the other side of life… and someone who can promise to stay with me… forever."

To my surprise, he turned to face me. His face was lifted up in a hidden smile as he looks straight in my eyes. Then he looked down and sighed. "That was kind of deep."

Yeah it was. And I realized it _just now_… What did I say? Crap. I want to face a mirror and glare at myself. "That's all?" I asked him. As if not understanding my question, he raised both eyebrows at me. "Is that the end of your list of questions?"

"Not yet…" he stated which made me roll my eyes at him again.

"Will you leave me alone?" I irritatingly asked him.

"Yes I will…" he answered, and I was finally able to breathe… at last—"For now." He added then left.

FOR NOW!?

"Hey!" I called at him who was already heading upstairs. He's ignoring me. "Hey, I'm calling you! Bastard!" Oh and finally, he stopped and turned to face me.

"What did you just call me?"

"Bastard." I answered at once. Well, that kind of attitude deserves a nickname. I waited for him to be peeved but instead, he looks more confused.

Oh no, don't tell me, he's got the same creeps as me when I first uttered that word!? And now he's giving me a weird look. "Well if I'm a bastard… then you're a brat!" he retorted.

_Brat…_ Wait… that sounds… familiar. Heck, why does everything sound and seem familiar around him!?

"You felt it too then…" he said, bringing me back to my senses. "I want to know everything that I can know because I want to know what's there between you and me and why."

"Me too…" I said, dropping my head. Hell, I also want to know what's going on now because this is not my life anymore. I also want to know _why_? I heard his steps so I lifted my head up and found him inches from me. I took a step back at once since the rate of my heartbeat shoots up. He mimics me, stepping down the stairs.

I don't want to be close to him… I took another step back and—aww shit! "Ahh!" But instead of falling, I was dragged and my adrenaline caught my foot so I can plant my feet on the stair. I don't know if I'm lucky because I didn't fall, or I'm so unlucky to get closer to him again. I hate this feeling… This… He… makes me crazy.

Just when we recovered from the shock, he took my wrist again and dragged me to the kitchen, back to the table. "Sit…" he muttered, letting go of my hand. He came back to sit across me with a glass of water and pushed it in front of me.

"Bring me back to Roseville." I told him. He just looked at me and didn't respond. "Please." I begged.

"No."

"Why not?" I can feel my eyebrows knitting.

"I told you, I want to know what's between you and me. I have flashes of visions in my head and I can say that you're having them too. I'm figuring this up before we go back there." He said.

"Please… I can't stand to be near you." Oh God. He looks pained. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm an ungrateful girl but you must understand how confusing it is. We don't know each other, we just met and we're having silly visions. I can't see any connection!" I told him. Oh please, I want to go back to where Kaname is. I don't feel so confused around him. It's like everything's in its proper places except for our relationship but this guy—?

"Yeah it's confusing. Distracting. And I hate it. And I can't stand you too but I will endure this because I hate feeling that way."

"Just because of your ego you're that desperate!? You're taking me as a hostage in here?"

"I'm desperate because my mind is locked and my tongue is tied but I'm trying to keep a promise!" He said. His eyes are boring through my soul. My heart wants to go out of my chest as my head spins again.

"_Find me… Get me back… Make me remember everything…"_

I closed my eyes tight. I'm haunted by my own voice. I'm haunted by myself in my own thoughts. _Why!?_ Is he keeping his promise… to… me?

"I wish I can tell you what I know…" he said. My eyes shoot up to meet his. His expression was unfathomable.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He knows something… already. Okay. This gets more and more confusing.

"Like when I asked you about the song You and Me…" and for the first time, I saw him gulp like he's nervous about the next thing he's gonna say. He looks at me intently and continued, "I can see a wedding…" then he raises his left hand revealing the ring. Is he trying to tell me that… we're married? "If it's you… and me… then why can't I remember you? Why can't you remember me?"

I shook my head, "I don't… understand…. Maybe it's not true, that's why." Yeah, I've been convincing myself since that thought came to me. How can I end up marrying this guy? I don't even think I like him…a bit.

"Our memories may be sealed." He stated seriously.

I let out a chuckle. "Kidding?" He shook his head. "How can that happen huh? If I remember, my life was totally normal before I came here."

He smirked at me. That smirk— "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Why do you have that ring on your finger then?" I wasn't able to answer. Like I told him earlier, I don't know why. I was left dumb. "How would you explain to me the similarities of our rings?"

I exhaled nervously. "Fine. I don't know. Maybe there's really something between us."

"And we'll figure that out."

"I'm… not interested. Let's just forget it." Please… I want my life back!

"If you will not cooperate, I will tell everyone that you slept on my bed with my clothes on and you're wearing polka dots undies—"

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed. He just gave me a shrug and that familiar sinister smirk. "I thought Aoi changed my clothes!?" I was almost screaming as I blush scarlet.

"I saw it when she hung it in the laundry room to dry."

"It could've been worse if you borrowed my 'more' personal stuffs…"

"Never!" I snapped. Arg, this is annoying!

Oh my gosh. This is horrible! I glared at him, "No way…"

"Yes way…" he chanted. "Cooperate or I'll tell everyone?"

"What do you mean with 'cooperate'?" I asked him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Spending some time with me. Or let's make it this way: Enduring some time with."

I rolled my eyes at him, "What would everyone think about that?"

"Let them think that we're dating…" he simply said. What the heck! Me? Date him!? No matter how handsome he is, I don't and never will have plans about dating him. I guess he deciphers my reaction when he shrugged again. "Choose. Everyone thinks that we're dating, or everyone knows about your underwear—"

"Hotaru is that you!?"

"What!?"

"You're blackmailing me." I told him.

"I will do everything to keep my promise." He said. Why does my chest stings whenever he mentions that 'promise' thing? I'm not even sure if it's me. "…even if I have to use blackmailing—"

"Fine!" I snapped. Endure. That's what I have to do. I can do that. I breathed. Yeah, I think… I can. I wish.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He said as he stood up and started to head upstairs. I stayed unmoving, trying to think about all that's going on in my life while I stare at his back. But he stopped midway. I felt guilty so I snapped back to face the other way.

"Oh and by the way…" he started. I didn't mind to face him. "If the weather clears tomorrow, we'll head to France."

"France!?" It's not in my itinerary!

"Yeah, we'll have to talk to Konan and Kaname." He said in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Why?"

"I think they know something." Then he left.

Kaname-sempai? He knows?

Is that… why he was saying creepy things lately?

**-o-**

* * *

**please review guys! I want to know your comments. Thank you!**


	18. Little Answers

**Yeah. I'm guilty about the delayed update but here it is. Thanks for waiting :)**

**and as I disclaim owning Gakuen Alice, I'd like to say...**

**"CHill guys, okay... I know no one wants Natsume to die, but please... I don't want too, but let's trust the author, Higuchi Tachibana. She's still the brains behind our beloved story so lets wait patiently and pray that the kids get the happy ending that they deserve. You know I'm also praying just like in the first GOING UNDER, Natsume's death became 'a bluff'. How I wish this is all just a bluff, too. Anyway... Whatever happens, I'll always love Gakuen Alice."**

* * *

**17**

* * *

**-o-**

You know what's so ironic with classy parties?

It's the table full of delicious foods and the tight, figure-hugging long dresses. And the saddest part of it is we came here and paid a Tiffany's ring-worth of money for the food and view of French art works and the dance ball which I cannot enjoy because my escort is the lost brother of Boredom and Kill-Joy. But what can I expect more of a classy fund-raising ball!? And seriously, what more can I expect from that Hyuuga-fellow!?

Yeah… what's with him!? Boring, arrogant, conceited bastard. Why, of all people, did I end up with him!? And we're even thinking about… crap… that crap that we're… married.

Haha. As in 'Funny Haha', did I ever wish for anything like that? No. I don't even know him. I never met him, heard of him, and now these stuffs—this ring for example—is trying to make me laugh and swear at the same time. Marry Hyuuga!? I don't even have an ounce of liking towards him, leave alone marry him!

Okay… So maybe I'm… let's say shocked, sometimes, but I know I don't like him. Maybe I'm intimidated because he's… well… good-looking, or handsome… or just literally gorgeous or whatever! All I know is I don't like him because he's a bastard. Period.

I like someone else (Another period for this). That's why I'm here because Hyuuga said that we'll have to meet him and that creepy mind-reader Konan because they know about what's going on. But if sempai knows… why didn't he tell me? Oh no… This gets more and more confusing.

I sighed at my own depression as I covet to have more of that apple tart here on my spot. I don't usually eat a lot but lately I noticed that I've got an appetite boost and more yawns. I'm trying to ignore these since I wasn't been able to jog or swim lately and I'm not used to these kind of events. This can be some side-effect of the 'atmosphere-change-shock-syndrome' which Misaki-sempai usually complains about.

Another thing that depresses me is that I actually want to dance, but I can't just go and ask some random guy to dance with me like an elegant harlot. But like an instant answered prayer, finally! Someone's coming towards me! Yay! I should play shy… shy… shy…

"May I have this dance?" the dark-haired guy asked with a bow, and then he extended his hands. A dance! I was extending my hand for him when it was caught by another. The currently one-and-only antagonist in my life— you can guess who.

Hyuuga. Grrrrr.

"Oh, unfortunately, the lady gave her precious approval to me, _first_…" the liar said.

"Is that so…?" the guy asked again. My heart beats on my throat as I meet his green eyes. Darn, he looks like Channing Tatum. I'm murdering you Hyuuga, later! "I was indeed unfortunate…" he said, smiled, nodded and left.

"What damn approval are you talking about!?" I hissed in sheer annoyance as he leads, no, as he pulls me towards the dance floor.

He grabbed my hand and rested them on his shoulders, "This", he said and then pulled me closer to him with his hands on my hips. I felt a bolt of electricity raced through my veins at once. It was just unnerving that I almost lost my balance and fell if he's not holding me. Okay. I admit I feel electrocuted and lose my balance when I'm with him but I DON'T LIKE HIM.

"You didn't ask me to dance." I stated the truth.

"Then ask me now…"

"What!? Me?" I asked incredulously as I point my finger on my chest. Yeah, my hearing was nullified by his air, I can't hear anything!

"Ask me." He repeated.

"Ask your face!" I exclaimed, pissed. I actually want to shout it out but I restrained myself. He's not worth losing my prudence for.

"My handsome face…"

My mouth drops open. OH MY GOD, I can't believe how conceited this guy is! Isn't there anything that can come out of his mouth in an hour that doesn't uplift his vain glory!?

I giggled sarcastically. We're not even moving. We're just standing in front of each other and saying all these nonsense. "No." I wanted to slam the word on his face.

"Then I'm going back and maybe I can tell that guy that you stepped on my foot so I left you here…" he said.

"For honesty's sake, Hyuuga! You already forgot that it was you who stepped on my feet during the last regretful time that I danced with you!?" And now I can't believe he's blackmailing me just for me to ask him to dance! "Do you really want to dance with me so badly that you have to blackmail me?" I asked him, trying to catch a weak point.

But he smirked instead. "Your face!" he replied.

That's my LINE! "My pretty face!" I retorted and giggled. Maybe I'm giggling because of annoyance… I don't know! Or I just got tired of disagreeing that I finally find my… our situation funny. He smirked again. That smirk—it's just so familiar. But I was distracted to think about anything when I realized that we're finally moving… swaying. It's like the music finally sunk into us.

And it feels like it's not the first time that we've danced like this. My mind tells me that that dance in Roseville is not the first time either. There's something with my whole body that feels familiar. There's something with him—his scent, his breathing, the way he moves—that triggers the familiarity. Too bad my head hurts again as I try to make a word out this strange feeling. But I don't want to stop thinking. I have to define this… this familiarity… this feeling.

_A smirk… a girl spinning round and round… a starry night sky… a tired smile…_

Ow! Shit, my head hurts. My hand automatically reached up to my head and I felt Hyuuga stopped moving.

"Something wrong?"

Everything cleared up. Hyuuga was standing right in front of me now, assessing my expression. My heartbeat somehow calmed down as I realize that I'm back to reality. Or is this really _the reality…?_

"Nothing." I lied. I'm actually troubled and my knees are shaking. What's with all this weird feelings and visions and happenings all of a sudden!? It's like I lost access on my own life for control.

"You're a good liar…" he said with a smirk. I hate him more when he smirks. It either he's insulting me or making me remind something hard to remember or both. It's head-cracking!

And good liar, huh? "Should I take it as a compliment?" I inquired with sarcasm, but still trying my best to look pleasant as some people pass and smiles or greet us.

"Feel free to think about anything about it…" he replied, again with his usual nonchalance. But as I notice his arms crawling at the back of my waist, I stiffened and elbowed him. "Don't complain about how I guide you now since we both know that you're balance is unstable." He added.

"My balance doesn't concern you, bastard. So get rid of your filthy reasons for laying hands on me." I said in my warning tones.

His smirk came back and he blinked so dramatically that I felt so ridiculed by my own words. "You don't have enough appeal to attract me, so… my excuses."

I'M REALLY GONNA KILL THIS GUY. JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE! ANNOYING! AAARRRGGG!

"Besides…" he started again. NO! I'm not gonna listen anymore. Why listen to a man so full of himself!? Not because he's so handsome and rich and talented and smart and whatever that he has the right to trample someone's little-remaining self-confidence! He needn't to belittle me more because just standing beside him make me take a hit on my self-esteem! "I don't want a companion sleeping on me or suddenly fainting…" Whatever… Na na Na na. I don't hear anything—"…and Kaname…"

"Kaname!?" I abruptly exclaimed. Of course I heard that! I've got some kind of Kaname-sensor on my ears (hehehe). "Where is he!?" and in an instant, my eyes went sharp as I scan the entire room just to look for him.

He raised his hand to point at a direction, "He's there", and as if on cue, all of those overly-dressed-up people moved aside and revealed Kaname-sempai. A smile licks on my face… but disappeared at once as I saw someone beside him. It's Konan-chan.

Okay. I know that both of them are here but I never thought that they will be here… together! I don't know. It just suddenly bothered me when I saw them together. Well, just look at sempai's face. It's a perfect portrait of happiness and serenity that I want to scold myself for even planning to run to him. I know… I'm jealous. I'm jealous because I never saw him like that _ever_ before even with me.

"Don't waste my money by looking like that—" Hyuuga said, making me look up at him. He met my annoyed gaze after the next two seconds. Really, this guy could be so annoying to hell, but… what he just said… miraculously made me feel better. "You're uglier with that face. Smile." He even added and I can't help the smile crossing on my face. I was right. It was an arrogant joke.

"Should you be paid by smiles?" I asked him but he looked away. Can't he make other people feel good using the right words? Like me for this instance. Can't he tell me too smile without using the word 'ugly'? This guy really… "In the first place, I didn't ask you to buy me this gown or pay for my vanity bills—"

"But I already did so you don't have a choice but to pay me back." He declared. "And you're right—you will pay by just smiling…" and then he picked up a glass of champagne from the waiter who passed by and sipped from it.

"But isn't that unfair? Rather, inappropriate?" I was almost talking to myself.

"Inappropriate?" he asked back. I felt his gaze on me so I glanced back on him.

"Yes. You're asking me to smile, but doesn't that look crazy if I'm the only one smiling? So you should smile too!" I told him. I hope my strategy works. Well, I'm just curious about how he'd look like if he smiles because I haven't seen him yet with that.

His face lighted up for a brief moment as he looks at me. I felt a flush of heat on my face again and I have to look away or my face will melt. Geez, why should he stare like that!? That's just creepy!

"What a surprise to see you here, Natsume!" My head jerked up automatically as I hear the voice… belonging to Konan. She stood almost as tall as Hyuuga in a midnight-blue sequined dress and a shiny gray fur blazer. She's so pretty that I felt ashamed of my own face. "And you too… Lady Yukihara…" she turns to me, a glint on her eyes betrays the smile on her nude, shiny smile. She kept the gaze at me for some more seconds and finally glanced back at Hyuuga. "I'm glad you found a muse for tonight."

"I invited her… given that you've also provided yourself with an escort." He said, eyeing her and cocking his head slightly to see past the woman. And trailing just right behind her, is Kaname… with his green eyes and blonde hair and that heart-stopping smile.

"Natsume! Mikan! How nice to see you here!" He exclaimed, giving Hyuuga a tap on his shoulder and leaned to give me a peek on my cheeks. Really, I appreciate the kiss, but not Konan's blank-but-scary look. I should remind myself to keep quiet… even in my head. "Thanks for taking care of her." Kaname said, but for some reason, he sounded weird. Weird as in creepy. Like that time when he said that "those three years gave me so much improvement"… It's as if he's speaking of _something else_… something _different._

"Well?" Konan sounded out, breaking the silence that followed. "Should we move on? Besides, I know what you're here for…" she said, and then sipped on her glass of champagne, which… made me suddenly thirsty.

Sempai seemed to notice and asked, "Would you like something to drink, Mikan?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Ye—"

"She can't have wine." Konan intercepted, furrowing her brows at Kaname. Wait. I can't have _some _wine!? Why!? I'm on my legal age! "Could you bring us a glass of water please…" she whispered to one of the waitperson who happened to pass by. He came back with a glass of water which she handed to me. "Follow us…" she finally said after I sipped on my glass.

Konan and Kaname led us into a brightly lit hallway. The floor was covered by a maroon carpet while the mahogany-colored walls are decorated with classic paintings, one which I noticed to be a garden that I saw in Roseville. I glanced at Hyuuga and noticed that so quiet as he walks beside me. His arms are still around my waist. Maybe he still thinks that I can't stand on my own wiggly feet. Sempai glances every now and then at us, but I can hear him and Konan murmuring to each other.

Finally, they stopped in front of a big, wooded door. Kaname knocked on it and after some seconds, it opened and they led us again inside.

My eyes sparkled at once when I saw who's waiting inside. It's Hotaru!

"Hotaru-chan!" I run to her, arms-wide-open for a hug and at the same time, all-geared up for a baka-gun attack. But to more of my surprise, she received me with her own embrace—which… doesn't always happen. I pulled away from our hug and held her at an arm-length distance. "Are you really Hotaru?" I asked her dubiously. She smiles in reply and nodded. She's… sobbing and keeps whispering "I'm sorry's" to me. Okay, I don't know what's going on with her, but I still told her that it's okay, even if I don't know what she did that needs to be forgiven. But the truth is…. I'm scared that she murdered my cat. Or she signed me into Playboy Mag or Cosmopolitan… because if she did!? Oh my God.

"We've got a lot to talk about, Mikan… let's take our seats first." She said, as she released me.

"Let's not waste our time here…" Hyuuga finally said after his silent hours. He looks at each of us and sighed. "What's going on?" he asked… to one in particular.

Kaname stands up and touches the wall with his hand, and in the next second, the walls became plain black but there are twinkling stuffs falling and going up on it at the same time. In those 'stuffs' are like pictures but I can't understand anything of them. Even with the dark wall and distracting animation around us, we can still clearly see each other. And I didn't fail to see how sempai's hand became chalk-pale.

"Sempai—"

"I'm okay, Mikan…" he smiled thoughtfully at me.

"Where are we now?" Konan asked. I gave her a look—like, duh! I thought she knows!? But she threw me back 'the look' and glared, "That's why I asked, okay? Because I don't know…" she told me. Okay… she heard my thoughts. But then… where are we… exactly.

"This is called Time Freezing." Kaname announces. "It's a time-controlling technique to invalidate or nullify time from taking effect on our lives, but I can only do this for a hour or else, we'll be in trouble…. So we'll start." She said, eyeing Hotaru.

"To begin with, I'm Hotaru… From the present time… year 2012."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Everyone, this year—2009, is the past. The present time is 2012. This physical body with you now is from 2012, the same with Natsume and Mikan." She paused. Hyuuga's sitting on the couch I'm sitting, and I met his eyes just as Hotaru said that. "Konan and Kaname's physical state are from this year." She added.

"What's this!? What does this mean!?" Hyuuga sked, already standing up.

"You guys time-traveled for a mission. The mission cannot be achieved in just days so you need to stay here. And in order to stay here… We sealed your memories…"

I can't say… anything. So that explains the visions. And they're not even visions… they're my memory.

"Why do you have to seal them!?" Hyuuga asked again while I stayed unmoving in my place. "Can't we just—"

"No you can't." It's Konan this time. "If you came here with the same memory, you'll be acting immediately with your attitude, personality and every little detail of your persona in the year you're from that will make time notice that we're tricking it. Remember, you can't change this past. But we're trying to accomplish our mission, and that may take some minimal changes, but we should still end up with the same past."

Yeah. I get that part a little. Like math equations: different solutions but the same answer in the end. Like snake and ladders: different roll-of-the-dice, but still reaches the same goal. But the thing is…

"What's this mission?" I finally asked.

"Find, get and take back to year 2012 the special healing alice stone which is sealed by Natsume's mother and Mikan's father years ago. You see, in this year, Mikan is in Italy and Natsume's here in France, and Natsume's grandmother is still able. You guys are the only people who inherited your parent's abilities while Lady Kora's the only person living who knows the whereabouts and the sealing code to these stones. This is the closest year that we can get back." She paused and breathed. "We need this special healing alice stone to heal Hime-sama. She's badly ill now and if we don't help her, all the barriers casted on the alices will be in ruckus."

"And how are we getting back to the present?" I asked her.

"We'll help you with that…" Kaname answered. "The four of us will do the planning and execution of it. But you two should cooperate…" he points his chin at us.

"How about our memories?" Hyuuuga asked, pokerfaced again.

"That's another thing." Konan replies, uncrossing her legs. "You must remember… for you to be qualified to return to your present. Don't worry, we'll help you but we'll be doing it little by little."

"And also…" Kaname pauses, eyeing us both, "Unless we're inside this time-controlling wall, you are not allowed to speak about your present or anything about it in case you remember anything. You'll have to… at least trust each other's thoughts and feelings when it comes to those stuffs. Don't ever try or we'll be in trouble, especially you two…"

"Heck…" Hyuuga mutters. Yeah, heck. How are we supposed to remember each other with that!? But wait, we're inside the wall! Then we can ask about the present!

"Hotaru!" she flinched at my call. "What's this ring!?" I asked.

Hotaru smiled, but there's something in her smile. "You two are always wearing that. Anyway, that's also for your own protection. The ring tightens when the other person is in trouble or in any physical pain. It's an alert for both of you…"

"Does this mean something more?" Reddie suddenly inquired.

Konan smirked, "You're supposed to answer that Natsume—"

"I'm seriously asking here…" he retorted.

Kaname made a sound, making us turn to him "Yes, they do…" he answered, which, made my heart race. Seriously? As in… no kidding—?

"Are we married?" He asked! O yes he asked! And that magnetically gathered my blood to my head!

But then the walls came back to normal, as in soft, cream-colored walls with the paintings and the carpeted floor. The time-controlling wall broke out.

"That's all I can provide… I'm sorry." Kaname apologized with his wistful smile. How can I ever get over his angelic face and gestures.

"Angelic…" Konan murmurs, giving me 'that look' once again. Oh my God, she creeping me out already! "DO I, Mikan?" she asked. I snorted as a reply.

"I'm sorry Natsume." Hotaru stood up, "but maybe that's another thing that you two should figure out…" She said, and then smiles at me. "Good luck with this. I'll see you guys soon." And with that, Hotaru disappeared. I wasn't even able to say a word to her. I've got so many questions on my head right now, and they're all confusing.

My head aches again.

A mission to accomplish. A memory to remember. A past to go back to.

I'm going insane!

"Let's go back to Roseville first." Kaname said, then smiles at me. "We'll sort these stuffs out, don't worry..."

I nodded, not even sure if I really mean to nod.

**-o-**

* * *

**Off for the next chapter!**

**Please bear with my pace by now because I'm having a hard time on my sched. **

**But guys! THANK YOU SO MUCCCCCCCCCHHHHH FOR READING! **

**Also, to those who followed this story, added this to their faves, and even me. That's a lot already, so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I would love it more if you'll leave something for me to ponder about.**

**just click this.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	19. A Puzzle to Solve

**18**

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

I know it's not yet six in the morning but my phone's alarm is already ringing like a buzzing fire alarm. I'm going to punch whoever set it. Yes, hard on the face!

Uh-oh… It's not my alarm. It's my ringing tone. I lazily opened one of my eyes so I can see who the crap caller was. Wait, I'm taking that one back. This is no crap-caller. It's a morning-glory… my dear sempai 3

"Hai…" I greeted with a failed-alluring-voice which sounded more like a frog's. I held the phone away from my mouth and coughed a little to clear my throat.

"Get up now, Mikan. Breakfast's at seven and you need to be here in fifteen minutes." He said, sounding so casual. I hate that. Well of course I'm expecting a cooing voice like, "_c'mon baby wake up and we'll eat together…"_

Geez. Scratch that. That just sounded so slutty and gay at the same time. I poked my head in early stupidity. Wow, I'm really abnormal. This early and I am already thinking about things like that!?

"Mikan?" He called from the other line.

"Yeah, sure… I'm getting up." I told him, hang up and slumped back on the soft bed. Comfy. I sighed. This is what I need after what I went through. I need a long rest and nice sleep because dealing with a bastard can really drain your energy. I think it can even kill… just maybe.

"I thought you're getting up?"

WHAT-THE-HECK! That vo—

Shit. My head spun and my vision blurred when I suddenly got up upon hearing the voice. After some seconds I can barely but almost see a figure on the couch maybe three feet from where I am.

…and speaking of a devil.

"What are you doing here!?" I irritatingly asked him.

"Sitting." He said with his monotone voice. And may I add that it was a very stupid answer to my question. Even with my still-blurry vision, I can see his figure getting up and went to the window-side. Suddenly, the curtains opened to reveal a brightly lit garden. But my eyes weren't on the view… they were stuck on… his face.

A well-sculpted craft in the shades of black and white with the only colored part in his eyes. There's something leaping inside me—as if happy, nervous, scared, anxious, delighted, amazed and distracted. I gulped to contain myself, but I can't take my eyes off him. Just then, I just tasted something sour in my mouth and the air from my stomach is already rushing up to my mouth, and I unconsciously made a puking sound that startled both of us.

Ok, so much for his amazingly-sculpted-and-nicely-colored-face. I think he's still ugly that it made me wanna throw up.

No, I think I'm really throwing up… right now.

I rushed from the bed and got mistaken with two doors until I got the real door to the bathroom, and vomited. See? He's so ugly that I disgorged all my crazy thoughts from earlier.

"You fine?" He asked, peaking at the half-closed door. I was already rinsing my mouth but I suddenly felt queasy again. What kind of question was that? I just vomited. So do I look okay? Geez. He just keeps on irritating me instead of giving me a nice pat on the back.

What am I thinking!? I don't need a nice pat on the back from him! I need to go back to bed and sleep.

Wait a minute. Why is this guy here in the first place!?

I grab the knob and pulled the door widely, and pulled myself together as I look at him. "Would you like to tell me why are you here!?"

"Now you've got the question right…"

"Quit jerking around and answer me…"

"I'm here to give this back to you…" he said as he hands me my sleeping robe. MY SLEEPING ROBE!? WHY IS IT WITH HIM!? "I thought you intentionally entered my room to sleep with me—"

"SLEEP WITH YOU!? ARE YOU NUTS!?" I shouted at him. Why would I go to his room! I don't even know where it was and WHY THE HECK WOULD I SLEEP WITH HIM!?

But he didn't even flinch at my loud voice. He just smirked and rolled his eyes while I'm burning in embarrassment. He's lying. I know he's lying!

"Listen, brat…"

"Don't call me brat, you bastard!" I retorted.

"When I went out of my shower room, and you were already on my bed…" he paused. Oh my God, I don't wanna hear this!? I was possessed by a slut-ghost last night, oh my goodness… "and you're sleeping." He added. I stopped my horrid thoughts at once. Okay I was just sleeping. But what am I doing there, IN HIS ROOM!?

It was late last night. I got hungry so I went out for some food and I was really sleepy when I came back. "I'm sure I entered that very door last night!" I pointed at the door behind him.

"Are you really sure? My room's just across this room—"

"What!?"

"You heard it right…" he crossed his arms and leaned his hips on the wall.

And that's when it hit me. I was so sleepy… I got lost… entered some random door which I mistook as mine… and ended up in… his room. Why… in his room!? Why not Sempai's room!?

"You're lying! If I was in your room then why am I here… in my room."

"Simple. I carried you here. Why? You could've preferred spending the night in my room?" he smirked… disgustingly.

"Ew. Who would like that, you pervert!?" I glared at him.

"Maybe someone who enters someone else's room, how about that, huh?"

This time, I rolled my eyes on him. "Never… like EVER!" I said on his face and turn my back to get into the bathroom again. I should not forget the seven-in-the-morning breakfast plus I spent almost ten minutes bickering with this bastard. But there were two door knobs… two doors… and their moving… and the floor was shaking… and… and I… can't feel my feet.

"Watch it!" I heard Hyuuga's tensed voice. In the next second, I felt my body next to a warm one. He's holding me, trying to make me stand but my knees are weak. My head's still spinning but I can feel his arms around my waist, his other hand on my head which already leaning on his shoulders. My jittering stomach calmed down as I take in his scent… a very familiar scent… of musk and roses… and slowly, my consciousness went back to normal.

It's him. What's with him? The sight of him annoys the hell out of me but his closeness, his touch, his scent… tranquilizes my system like magic.

I hate this. I hate this because I can't understand anything.

"I'm good." I tried to sound convincing but my voice betrayed me. He didn't loosen his grip on my body and I have no idea when he will let go. The warmth between us is overwhelming but the electricity which crawls to my body is alarming. It's waking me up. It's making my heart beat faster. It's bringing me back to somewhere… somewhere I don't even know.

…or somewhere I'm struggling to remember.

"Don't lie…" he whispered. My heart leaped on his voice. "I'll let go when my ring loosens…" he added.

The ring… yes, the ring… of course. It's making us aware of each other's pain. But I'm not in pain… I was just having… morning sickness.

Then slowly… he lets go of me and turned away. I can feel my face heating up. I can't bear looking at him after that embrace. Whooooooooooooa. Wait a minute, THAT WASN'T AN EMBRACE, it doesn't count.

Okay… so I have nothing to be embarrassed about… except the sleeping-in-someone-else's-room part. Right. I can forget that, he can forget that. That was just a small mistake, we'll get over it.

I breathed deep to ensure that I'm alive. Without looking around, I entered the bathroom and prepared myself. The warm water ran down my body like a massage. I wish I can shower my brain too so my thoughts can relax even for minutes. I've never had so many distorted thoughts before here in Roseville… before I laid eyes on Hyuuga.

"Nat…sume…" I whispered unconsciously. My mind wanders again while my heart flutters. I open my eyes to the realization that came to me and they landed on the ring on my left hand.

There's something about him… sealed on my head. I am connected to him. But how?

A ring on the finger doesn't automatically define marriage. This can be props, a gadget maybe… I can't consider myself married. I would never agree to be married to just anyone… to a guy I don't even like. Hell, I can't even let anyone kiss me except my husband-to-be.

_There I was, hesitating to take his hands but I still did and before I knew it, my lips were locked on his kiss, his warm, soft kiss... and the shock made me numb, or was it the feeling, so new and warm, heating my whole body, because... it was... it was my very first kiss.*_

Darn! I WAS KISSED!?

Wait. It could just be my imagination… No, it could be my sealed memory…

This is crazy.

Okay… so maybe this is my memory—my little chunk of 2012 memory but that doesn't mean that I married someone who _stole_ my first kiss!?

* * *

"_Why do you always say that I __stole__ that kiss, huh, Polka?"_

"_Because you did! It was all sooo- clear!"_

"_I didn't steal it..."_

"_Then what? You took it? Forcibly? It's the same- you took it when it's not intended for you because you're not my hus-"_

"_What? You will say husband-to-be?"_

"_So?"_

"_Do you want me to give you back that kiss I stole from you?"**_

* * *

"Oh my God…" I whispered to myself. My chest thumps loudly, I can feel it. I kept my eyes open, afraid that I can faint right now. This is so crazy.

I married him!? Seriously! I _did_ let him kiss me!?

No… no… there should be other reasons why I did that… why I let it happen… or at least why it happened. And sempai… why would he let that happen?

How can I like other guy besides him? Did I fell out of "like" with him?

How absurd… how can I solve a puzzle when I still don't have the pieces completed?

Hyuuga's right. We can only recall memories little by little and when we're together. I have to cooperate then… with him. With that, maybe… I can answer my questions.

**-o-**

* * *

**Notes and Credits:**

Treacherous by Taylor Swift

*GOING UNDER Chapter 3 Verdict

**GOING UNDER Chapter 32 Not Yet

Skyflakes, CheezWiz and Kopiko ^_^

* * *

**-o-O-o-**

**Okay guys, I sincerely apologize for the super delay. I am so busy but I'm still finding time between my crazy sched to write the next chapters. You know… the story can be scary when it's haunting me. So… The next chapter, which is chapter 19 is just a short… narration of Natsume. Below is a preview on Chapter 20 in Mikan's POV again. **

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and subscription. You guys are so great. Thanks a lot!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Let's welcome 2013 with hopes that Gakuen Alice will turn out okay. ^_^ Ja-nne!**

**Please send me your thoughts, thanks again 3**

******-o-O-o-**

* * *

**Preview on Chapter 20**

"Okay so let's be friends…" I awkwardly proposed. We're not yet friends if I can remember. To be honest I don't know what to call us. We could be wearing identically designed rings but I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT WE SHOULD NOT CALL OURSELVES MARRIED, for sanity's sake, right? And I strongly doubt that. Also, we're not friends. If you can call bickering-almost-all-the-time people as friends then I can consider that. "So?" I nudged him. He turned at me and WHOA! He glared. Now we can't be friends!

"I don't like to be friends with you…" he said.

"Fine with me then."

"I want to be more than friends… with you."

"SAY WHAT!?"


	20. Courting Chase

**Yes, this could be MIRACLE. In case some of you are muttering to yourselves, "Whoa, there's an update!..."**

**Sigh. IM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY guys. I went through a lot and finding time to write became very hard, even now. But I have to write because i want to. Thank you for the messages, the reviews, the likes, faves and all that even if I wasn't able to visit here these past few months, you guys are so amazing to still send me those stuffs. Thanks for making me smile. and Here, this may not be my best but I did all I can. **

* * *

**-o-**

**Courting Chase**

**-o-**

* * *

Days went by like in a blur speed that it dragged me in a slow, nerve-wrecking trial as I try my best to apply my genes' talent in interrogating my own brain and consciousness to the point where I have to face the mirror and ask myself if I'm still sane.

I am but now I doubt it.

I doubt it because it occurred to me that I am trying to pull off a public display of interest to a girl whom I suspect as my wife in the actual present year—2012. And not just that.

Back in my house, I already made her agree to the idea to make it appear like we're dating so we can spend more time with each other because being together is apparently the only way to work out our memory puzzles but just last night... she denied it.

There was Aoi, Konan, Kaname, Tono, Misaki and some older folks and Konan made a joke about us being seen with each other recently and when I was about to tell them that "we're dating", the brat just went off being defensive and all, even nervously laughing while glaring at me and then she said that "we're not". And that she's not yet interested in pursuing a serious relationship with anyone and that's when Konan murmured, if I heard her right, "except with Kaname." And then polka just blushed and shifted to another topic about resins.

Right after dinner, I yanked her to the back garden and started bickering with her.

"You could've asked me nicely to come with you and not yank me here _forcibly_!" she exclaimed in gritted teeth.

I let go and faced her, finding the least patience that I can find and offer her. "Well, you could've stick to the plan about telling everyone that we're dating! You know what that means, don't you!?"

"We can't be dating. You see, there are no two people dating where one of them doesn't even like the other." She said emphasizing the words.

I know where she's getting at—that she doesn't like me. "And who told you that I like you?" and I rolled my eye on her just to get back.

"You gay—"

"Say that again and I'm going to prove to you that I'm not even if I don't like it. And don't ever change the subject." This girl makes me think I'm crazy. Darn, I've never been this talkative before.

"Okay…" she breathed. "We don't like each other. That's why we're not dating. Period."

"Have you forgotten that we're just making this up as an excuse for being together often? I was really hoping that you would understand that we're both enduring this shameful act so we can get back to our own normal lives."

Her jaw clenched. "Well, we can't just tell them that we're dating. Duh! You're not even my boyfriend."

God, why is she so technical about this!? "People nowadays date without making it clear that they're a couple! But since I swore to myself that I will endure this, fine! Then you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Her mouth dropped. And it was followed by a forced laughter with a hint of sarcasm. "Hyuuga…" she started and sighed, "I am also hoping that it was clear to you, and your conceited ego that I don't like you enough to want you to be my boyfriend. And only those couple who happened to like each other date without clearing their relationship status!"

"Oh really!?" I smirked at her sarcastically. "So you don't like me…?" She nodded. I felt weak with the coming idea so I leaned on the post and secured my near-to-exploding-point chest with my crossed arms in front of it. "And here I am, the only one who's trying to be kind to the only idea which can figure out who we are… So what should we do, rather… _I_ do now?"

Polka just stared back at me and then shrugged. "There should be another way to do it… you know, crack our heads."

"Sorry, but I'm not willing to open my skull for that. I'd rather stick with _my_ plan and court you!" There, I said it. I just don't understand why I felt so nervous instead of feeling sick with the court-polka-thing. And even in the dark, I can see her turning neon red.

"Court me!?" she exclaimed. Seriously, it echoed and I'm afraid somebody already heard that by now.

I nodded, "Uh-huh. Since you don't like me, _and I don't like you_ but I need a reason to be around you, so I'm courting you… and I'm making it public with or without your consent. You can reject it but I will be persistent with this until I get my memory back."

"I can't believe you…" she shook her head, still blushing. And then nothing came out of her mouth but small white huffs of breathe.

Me, too. I can't believe that I said that… that I came up and ended up with that silly idea. And shameful as it is… I don't have any idea how to court a girl. And since I've got nothing to say anymore, I said goodnight and left, trembling as I dial Tono's number because I can't think of no one who can be good at this. Darn, what did I get myself into!?

But Tono just laughed at me as I told him about my predicament. He swore he'll be back by today since he's still in a business meeting in Scotland. Of course I didn't tell him about me being that creature from 2012. He was eager to know the reason, and I have to lie that I like that girl so he would stop pestering me about being all grown-up and the sorts and because I still don't have a reason.

But for sure, there's a sure reason for this and I'm certain in every way that I'm connected to that girl—that girl who's supposed to be out of that bathroom door by now if she means to attend the breakfast with Kaname and Konan.

I relieved myself with a sigh and decided to stand by the big window. Leaning on the frame, I can see the beautiful garden below. Even in autumn, the roses of Roseville are in full bloom and I can clearly smell its scent from up here. I took in a lungful with my eyes closed… and the more I breathed it in… the more I can see the same vision of flying petals… of a girl in a wedding gown carrying her shoes… panting—

"Why are you still here?"

The vision stopped as I open my eyes and face her direction. Fresh from the bath, she's wearing a plum long blouse and some thinner-than-regular-pants under it. I think they call 'em leggings or whatever. She's still got the same annoyed but cute expression plastered on her face.

"Is this your coat?" I asked her, walking past the bed 'til I reach the coat laid at the end of the couch, took it then faced her again to give a questioning look.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's just go, brat." I muttered as I walked out the door. She came rushing behind me trying to pull the coat but I held it tighter expecting her to be more vexed and so I can get her attention. I know it's so "grade-school cliche" but I really don't have any idea on how to court a girl aside from what Aoi told me when we were little — that boys bully the girls they like. So... maybe I can start with that. Sheesh.

"Hey! Give me that!"

"No."

"C'mon, if you like my coat you can just tell me, okay? I'm kind to gays—"

What the h— I stopped walking and faced her. Sure she got me here. "I don't like you coat, okay? And I'm not gay."

"Okay then. So why aren't you giving it back to me?" She made an eye-roll like what she's going to say will settle all. "Give me that, because I'm starting to get cold, and then I'm not going to call you gay for the rest of my life!" and she blinked like a teletubby.

Truth-to-be-told… and sincerely, I don't want to cause her any trouble, I I've got another plan. "You're starting to get cold?" I asked her… monotonously. Damn, I suck at this get-a-girl stuff. I can't even put any emotion to what I'm saying.

Her lips trembled. I don't know if she's acting or not but it makes me wanna reach up and make it stop. "Yes…" she sounded out.

I flinched. "You want me to make it stop!?" I can hear my voice louder that it usually is, and an octave higher. This is not me.

"What? What are you saying? Stop what?" she asked, brows knitted and I just realized that I was referring to what I was thinking about her lips. Damn me.

"I… mean…" and I'm even stammering now. Hell, I can't think properly around her! But this is the only way to unlock my head.

She shook her head. Maybe in disgust or in sheer pity. "Man, you're out of your mind—"

"Literally." I cut her. Okay so here's the plan. "Now if you're really cold, stay close to me…"

This sucks. I know this sucks because Tono was the one who taught me stuffs like this! This is too shameful and I'd really appreciate it if somebody shoots me now.

But to think again… I did a mental sigh. Alright… I'll endure this for the sake of coming back to my normal life even if I can't remember how normal my life is in 2012.

"You're really out of your crack mind!" she exclaimed this time. I started walking again though the girl maintained her distance. I know she's not familiar with the house so I led her to the corridor of rooms which were not often used. The temperature is colder in this area because the warmers are turned off. She just kept following me until I noticed how she hugged herself and slowly shivered. My conscience elbowed me so hard that it made me stop.

I walked back to her, but I didn't give her the coat. Instead, I grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her back so my hand rests on her waist. She blushed instantly and I'm thankful that I'm taller because it'll be embarrassing if she could see me blushing too. "Warm now?" I asked her, smiling to myself.

"You're an idiot."

"You're ungrateful." I retorted.

"You're a fox. Why don't you just give my coat back?"

I pulled her closer until I can feel her body. "Why should I? I'll be closer to you with this—" My hormones automatically went nuts though I don't know why.

And then as I expected, as I felt her next to me, visions started to flood my senses. My head aches… as I see my own lips, smiling… it was touching a head… with a chestnut-colored hair… and there's me and the same person… in a pool, I'm arguing with her but I'm smiling… I am smiling!? My mind went blank for a while and then the vision shifted… to the same view… of the city… me… with a girl… the same girl… crying… I kissed her head, _"I'll definitely find you. I'll get you back no matter what…" _And then I was crying too._ "I love you, Mi—_

It was then that I realized that I can't take the pain anymore, I let go of her, reached for the wall and dropped on the floor since my knees are badly shaking.

"Hyuuga…" Polka came kneeling beside me.

"I'm… sorry…" I said. I must have caused some serious pain on her finger. I'm still panting and my head still hurts but I noticed that Polka's shaking and realizing once again that I still have her coat, I took it and draped it around her. She seemed surprised but I wasn't able to see more of her reaction since I dropped my head in weary and hoping to recover from this headache.

"Head straight and turn right when you see a painting of a woman who looks like Aoi. Straight ahead again and you'll find Kana—"

"What are you saying, you idiot!?" she cut in. "You want me to go and leave you here?" I can't even nod. I just sighed and lifted my head and rested it on the wall. "I might get lost, so I'm not leaving you here…" she smiled.

For the first time since forever, I felt an urge to smile. I don't know why. There's just this overwhelming feeling inside me, welling up and brightening everything in sight. I still can't understand why feel annoyed at her at most times, and then suddenly, I'm amazed… just… amazed… that she can make me feel weirdly happy.

I hope I really know why.

* * *

**Wish I can write soon. Pray. :D Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 3**

**Hearts, Hugs and Kisses,**

**AImI =(^.^)=**


End file.
